Rescue and Reconciliation
by BlackFox12
Summary: Angel's family solidifies and grows. Sequel to Hand to Hand. Please make sure you read the warnings!


**The Angel and Lindsey Chronicles**

 **Rescue and Reconciliation**

 **Title:** Rescue and Reconciliation

 **Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Angel:tS. We are making no money from this fic.

 **Summary:** Angel's family solidifies and grows. Sequel to Hand to Hand

 **Authors:** Hope1iz and Cat2000

 **Warning(s):** Consensual spanking; D/s; Slash; Sexual content; Sadistic behavior and rape; Non-consensual drug use; Blood drinking (between a vampire and his mate only); Ritual tattoos/piercing; Exhibitionist behavior; public spanking

###

Lindsey had slept through the rest of the afternoon and evening and then straight through the night. The exhausted young man was able to get the rest he'd needed. When he slowly woke, it didn't take long for him to realize; Angel was wrapped around him like a blanket. He smiled at the sensation of being 'wrapped up'. He gently pressed his bottom back against his Utselii, to see what kind of reaction he'd get.

Angel hadn't been sleeping and when Lindsey pressed his bottom back against him, he kissed his human's shoulder and then his ears, arm wrapping possessively around his waist.

Lindsey hummed happily at the kissing and possessive grip and wriggled against the vampire, giving Angel an impish look over his shoulder.

Angel nuzzled into Lindsey's neck, kissing and gently nipping at the skin there. "Mine," he whispered.

Lindsey whimpered. "...Yours, Utselii..." he whispered, pushing just a slight bit more, attempting to get the vampire's 'full attention'.

Angel inhaled his scent, kissing his earlobes and his shoulders. His hand gently stroked over Lindsey's stomach and chest.

Encouraged when Angel didn't pull away, Lindsey let his hand drift down to rub over Angel's arm, pushing back just that much more until he could feel his Utselii slide against him intimately, then whimpered softly as an invitation to claim him.

Angel let his teeth graze against Lindsey's neck, licking, kissing and gently nipping, even as he reached for the bottle of lube. It was getting low...and if they kept up with the way they had been, he was going to need to get more.

Lindsey shivered, feeling his master's teeth and lips on his neck. "...Yours..." he whispered happily, shifting just enough that Angel could prepare him once he'd got the lube.

"I love you, mo shíorghrá. My life-mate." Angel kissed, stroked and caressed, kissing the lobes of his ears.

Lindsey whimpered. He'd never thought his ears were one of his erogenous zones, but every time the vampire kissed him there, it felt like tiny sparks traveled from his master's lips straight to his groin.

Angel continued to kiss, stroke and caress, nuzzling into Lindsey's neck as he carefully, gently and slowly pushed into his human.

Lindsey forced himself to relax until Angel was fully inside him, unable to push any further, then he tightened his muscles to try and hold his master in place. "...Mine!" he growled possessively, before taking Angel's hand and gently kissing his palm in apology for what he thought might be too forward behavior. Angel was his master, after all. Not the other way 'round.

Angel let his fingers brush over Lindsey's lips, kissing his neck as he shifted gently inside his human. "Exactly right," he whispered. "I'm _yours_. Your master. Your Utselii."

Lindsey smiled against Angel's fingers, kissing each one, nibbling and licking in between kisses. He moaned softly as he felt his master moving in him. That would never get old.

Angel continued to stroke over his human's lips, his other hand stroking down over Lindsey's hips as he continued to move inside him, kissing and gently nipping at his neck.

"I wish sometimes I wasn't a weak little human..." Lindsey whimpered softly. "I understand why, but it's hard not to want you to stop holding back..."

"I'm not holding back because you're weak, mo shíorghrá," Angel whispered. "Even if you weren't human, you'd still be precious to me...someone to take care of and be gentle with."

Lindsey stilled for a few seconds at that before letting out an entirely different sounding whimper and beginning to cover Angel's hand with kisses. His emotions spiked through the bond; warm, happy, content and, through all of them, love and adoration for his mate.

Angel tightened his hold on his human, kissing his neck and rubbing over his chest, stomach and hips. His own emotions flowed through the bond to Lindsey; love and contentment chief among them.

Lindsey squeezed around his master again, feeling the friction as _his_ Angel continued his slow, stroking movement. He took one of vampire's hands and, threading his fingers through Angel's, held tightly but gently. Everywhere his Utselii touched with his other hand, Lindsey pushed forward to meet the touch.

Angel laced his fingers through Lindsey's, stroking and squeezing his hand. His other hand massaged and rubbed everywhere he could reach, caressing and stroking. He nipped and kissed Lindsey's neck repeatedly.

Lindsey held out as long as he could, enjoying being filled by his Utselii and not wanting it to end, but eventually, his whimpers turned to moans and then to groans, as he took everything Angel did to him- gave to him- and gave back as much as he was able. He felt himself tightening up, inside and out, and then he was releasing. He couldn't hold back any longer. As he shivered and shuddered in Angel's arms, spasming inside, around Angel, he let out a helpless moan.

Angel snuggled Lindsey closer to him, his human's release triggering his own. He buried his face in Lindsey's hair, inhaling his human's scent. "I love you," he whispered.

"...I love you..." Lindsey said breathlessly, snuggling back against his master. He was satiated for the moment. He took his Utselii's hand and rubbed it over his stomach. "...Bond is happy for now," he huffed in amusement.

Angel gently rubbed his stomach. "Are you?" he murmured, kissing Lindsey's neck.

"I am..." Lindsey smiled over his shoulder at Angel.

"Good." Angel leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

Lindsey kissed back, keeping his kiss just as chaste. "I love you, Utselii..." he whispered, snuggling back.

"I love you, mo shíorghrá," Angel murmured. "You are so important and precious to me."

"I feel important and precious when you hold me like this..." Lindsey admitted. "I owe you so much... wanna do something special for you..."

"Just being here with me...in my arms where I can hold you...is more than enough," Angel whispered.

"Really? That's all you want from me?" Lindsey wasn't sure if that made him feel wonderful (someone always wanted something from him before. They never just wanted him), or if it disappointed him, because he truly wanted to do something special for his Utselii.

"I want _you_ , mo shíorghrá," Angel said honestly. "Letting me bring you home and bonding to me? That was the best gift you ever could have given me."

"...That was a gift to myself..." Lindsey smiled, though, feeling more at ease knowing that he was giving Angel what the vampire wanted.

"You gave yourself to me," Angel said softly.

"Yes... that was the first good thing I've done for myself..." Lindsey was still smiling, but his eyes looked a little sad. Everything he'd thought he'd been doing right really wasn't good for him. Giving himself to Angel was the best thing he could have done. The vampire valued him. Valued him even more than he valued himself. "Giving myself to you... probably saved my life..." he admitted, his gaze falling. It was clear he felt ashamed.

Angel tightened his embrace around Lindsey, kissing his neck and then his lips. "It was the best thing you could have done, because I won't hurt you or make you do things that you know are wrong," he murmured.

Lindsey nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "You saved me from losing my soul..." he admitted. "I was too damn weak and shortsighted to walk away on my own... You saved me, and I'll never be able to repay you..."

Angel stroked Lindsey's cheeks. "You accepted me as your master and your lover, mo shíorghrá. You proved that I was right to bring you home."

"...I need you so much..." Lindsey whimpered, sniffling to try and keep from crying, though tears were sliding down his cheeks anyway. "...Not just physically..." He shifted just enough to feel his master rub inside him again. "...In every way possible..." he whispered.

Angel leaned in, kissing and licking away his human's tears. "I need you just as much." He wrapped his arms tighter around Lindsey's body, lifting his human's hand to his lips and turning it over to kiss the palm.

Lindsey shivered and relaxed into his master's arms, closing his eyes and just focusing on the comfort Angel provided. He could feel the bond humming underneath his skin, warm and almost alive, but it wasn't urging anything more than he accept his Utselii's comfort and love.

Angel tightened his arms around his human. "I love you. My life-mate," he whispered, pushing his love and care for Lindsey through the link.

"I love you... Meae..." Lindsey whispered, his contentment, trust in Angel and happiness bleeding through the bond to his master.

Angel kissed his head, inhaling his scent, and nuzzled into his neck.

It was second nature to slant his head so that his throat was open and vulnerable to his Utselii. Lindsey purred softly.

The growl Angel gave was low and possessive and he licked, kissed, and nuzzled into Lindsey's neck, hands resting possessively on his human's hips.

"...Yours, cor meum... te amo omnino... I pertinent ad te dominum..." Lindsey mumbled softly, as he began to rock his hips gently back against Angel's hips and then forward into Angel's hands.

Angel let his teeth graze gently over Lindsey's neck, licking and kissing his pulse point. His feelings of love and possessiveness flowed through the bond to his human.

Lindsey whimpered softly, his own feelings of love, happiness and submission flowing back toward his master. "...Tuus sum ego, mi cor tuum, mea vita, anima mate..." His voice was soft and almost hoarse; he leaned back into Angel's arms, letting the vampire take his full weight.

Angel whispered softly in Gaelic and English, tightening his hold on Lindsey so his human wouldn't fall. He kissed softly and tenderly over his human's shoulders and down his arms, turning his hands over to kiss the palms.

Lindsey sunk into Angel, whispering softly, "...Yours..." and, "...Love you..." in between tiny moans.

"I love you, mo shíorghrá. My life-mate," Angel whispered, kissing and caressing and stroking. "I need you. So very much."

Lindsey pushed back just a little, as if to urge his master to take him again, then ran his fingers lightly over the arms enveloping him. "...Whatever you need, however you need it..." he promised, meaning every word.

"I just need you," Angel said honestly, kissing his neck. "Whether being inside you, holding you in my arms, sitting with you on my lap...no matter how we do it, touching and holding you is what I need."

"...Need you... every way..." Lindsey was in agreement. Still. "...Take me, master? Please?" Lindsey blinked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, even if the bond was making him want it again. He certainly hadn't meant to beg so needily. But he'd just done it. Flushing slightly at his lack of self-control, he nuzzled and kissed the arm and hand closest to his face and waited for Angel to make a decision.

Angel couldn't help but frown, gently stroking the side of his human's face. "Is that the bond talking? Or my life-mate as well?" he asked gently.

Lindsey swallowed hard but gave the question serious thought. "...The bond," he finally had to admit, a hint of shame and worry in his tone. "...But I _do_ want you, master! It isn't _always_ the bond talking!" he added, afraid he may have upset Angel.

"I know, mo shíorghrá," Angel replied reassuringly. "But I don't want the bond to force you when you're not comfortable." Kissing Lindsey's neck, he added, "Maybe we should give the bond a bit of a chance to settle. I can go and see Wes and Cordy for a couple of hours, so they can see I'm still me."

A spike of fear shot through Lindsey and straight through the bond to Angel before he could control it. Biting his lip, Lindsey looked at Angel. "I'm sorry, Utselii... I know I should be able to fight it better than I am. I don't want to disappoint you..." He didn't say he didn't want to make Angel leave, though that's where the fear had come from. That Angel thought he had to leave him in order for Lindsey to regain control over himself.

"No, mo shíorghrá," Angel said softly. "You don't disappoint me." He let his thumb stroke over Lindsey's cheek. "I know you're not comfortable with the thought of seeing them yet." That thought made him sad; that he couldn't yet bring his life-mate to his friends. "It's not you that's at fault. Or even the bond. But I've been claiming you long enough I know that you're at least a little bit sore now. I can let Wes and Cordy see that I'm not changed...and then maybe you'll feel comfortable enough to see them," he added hopefully.

Lindsey thought about that, then nodded. "...Yessir. If they see you aren't changed... maybe they'll be able to trust me a little. Then I can feel comfortable seeing them..." he admitted shyly. He didn't say anything about his feeling sore. Angel was right. He was sore. Very sore, really. But Lindsey didn't need to admit it; he was fairly certain his master could pick up on the fact that he was right just by looking through the bond.

Angel kissed him, long and lingering and deeply, before adding, "It might also give us a chance to see how well the bond works over distance. Figure out if it's possible to talk to each other through it."

Lindsey returned the kiss eagerly, open and submissive and giving Angel everything he could in a kiss. He reluctantly pulled away when his master did, but his interest in Angel's words was clear. "Do you think we can?" he asked.

Angel stroked his human's face. "I think it's worth trying," he said. "We've already figured out how to send our emotions to each other." As proof, he sent waves of love through the bond to Lindsey.

Lindsey grinned and immediately sent waves of love and happiness back. He nodded slowly. "I'd like to try..." he said firmly.

Angel gave him another long, lingering, deep kiss, cupping the back of his head. "I love you, my life-mate," he whispered against Lindsey's lips.

Lindsey responded eagerly to the kiss, opening up for his master to possess his mouth like he possessed every other part of him. "...I..." His words were interrupted by the ringing of Angel's phone. He pouted.

Angel's thumb stroked the side of Lindsey's face and he sent waves of love and reassurance to his life-mate as he picked up his phone and answered it. "Wes?"

"Yes. Angel. It's been nearly two full days since I saw you. I know that the binding to keep your soul in place worked, but you can't blame us for being a bit worried that you haven't come to see us, despite numerous hints and outright suggestions that we want to see you...?" Wes scolded. "Are you staying away because you think we won't accept Lindsey? Because while we still have our reservations, I can assure you that we will treat him civilly and give him a chance..."

"That's not really why." Angel wasn't exactly lying; even if that was part of the reason he hadn't been to see Wes and Cordy. "We've still been working our way through the bonding. I was actually already planning to come and see you both before you rang."

"Oh..." Wes was caught by surprise, but he didn't let it quiet him for long. "...So are you both coming over, then?"

"Just me," Angel answered. "At least this time." He didn't go into details about why; that was his life-mate's and his business.

"Well..." Wes sounded disappointed, but he continued. "...That's alright then. It will let us talk with you like we haven't done in a few days and maybe you can give us some pointers in how to make your young man feel comfortable around us, now that he's going to be a permanent part of your life..." Wes was matter-of-fact. He'd accepted Angel's choice, even if he still felt reservations.

Angel glanced at his human, wondering if Lindsey's temporarily heightened senses were enabling him to hear Wesley's side of the conversation, but he didn't say anything to draw attention to it, instead saying, "I'm sure I can do that."

"We will see you when?" Wes asked curiously.

Lindsey had been trying not to listen in on Angel's conversation, even if his hearing was very sensitive and capable of picking up Wes's end of the conversation. He respected his master too much to eavesdrop. Still, he'd heard enough to get his curiosity up and he couldn't help but look at Angel with wide, curious eyes.

"Yes," Angel answered. "I'll be about half an hour." He didn't mention getting cleaned up. Wesley didn't need to know the details of what Angel and Lindsey had been up to, even if his friend could probably guess.

"I'll see you in about half an hour, then..." Wes agreed in a pleased tone. He hung up the phone.

Angel hung up and then turned to Lindsey, stroking the side of his face. "Wesley's accepted that we're together. I'm going to shower and dress and then go to see them," he said softly. "If you do decide you want to join me, just give me a call."

"Okay, Utselii..." Lindsey turned his head enough to kiss Angel's palm. He didn't ask to join his master in the shower. He knew he'd be begging to be taken again if he joined him.

Angel leaned forward and kissed him; long, lingering and deeply. "I love you," he whispered. "I need you. And if you can't reach me through the bond, you can call or message." He stayed a few more moments and then stood, heading through to the bathroom to shower.

Lindsey sighed, moving to lie down on the bed. He sent waves of love, trust and happiness to his lover. If a few waves of physical frustration leaked through, he was doing his best to control it.

Angel responded to the emotions with his own waves of love and contentedness. When he was finished showering, he walked back into the room to get dressed, leaning over to kiss his life-mate once more.

Lindsey eagerly kissed Angel back, some of the frustration easing as he showed the vampire how much he loved him through his kiss.

Angel lingered for a bit, stroking and caressing down the side of Lindsey's face, before he finally finished getting dressed. "Don't hesitate to call or message," he directed.

"Yessir..." Lindsey smiled as he watched Angel go; then, yawning, turned over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Wesley grinned and shook his head at all the food Cordy had got together. "Are you planning for me to eat all of this! Because you know full well, you won't eat it all, and it's unlikely Angel will eat any of it. And Lindsey's not coming this time."

"Yeah, but what if he _does_ come?" Cordelia asked, before adding, "And you said that he'd be completely exhausted after everything he and Angel have been doing."

Wes cleared his throat and smiled uncomfortably at that. "Yes, I imagine he is... and will continue to be until the magic settles. I know Angel said he would not come this time, but if he does surprise us, preparing for it isn't a bad thing. We could always send the leftovers home with Angel later."

Cordelia nodded. "Exactly. See, I know what I'm doing." She turned towards the door as Angel walked into the offices. "Hi, stranger."

Angel paused, taking in the amount of food that had been put out. "Are you expecting more people?"

Wes managed to avoid laughing by clearing his throat. "No... no. Cordelia was just preparing in case Lindsey changed his mind. She thought he might be hungry..." He left unsaid why she thought that.

"But you can always take what's left back for him," Cordelia was quick to add.

"I'll keep that in mind," Angel said.

"So..." Wes paused, not sure how to address the elephant in the room but thinking avoiding talking about it would make things worse. Finally, he bit the bullet. "You're not Angelus. Which means one of two things; and since I doubt you'd have gone through all of this if you didn't care about Lindsey, we can assume the ritual worked. Have you experienced any negative side effects?"

"And how does that even work?" Cordelia asked, before Angel could say anything. "I thought you were attracted to women."

"It's not..." Angel's voice trailed off and he sighed, then focused on answering Wes. "The only problem is that it... the bond between us... is forcing more contact than I think Lindsey can realistically handle." No matter how much his life-mate might protest otherwise.

Wes glanced at Cordelia, answering her when Angel didn't. "According to all records, most vampires- while they might have a preference- don't limit themselves to just one sex and will sometimes be attracted to someone that doesn't fit their normal attraction. For example, Angelus had a preference for tiny, petite blondes, most likely due to his being sired by a tiny petite blonde, but he didn't limit himself. Angel; actually, Angel tended to be a loner with the exception of Buffy Summers, so..." He shook his head, not meaning to have got off on that tangent. He turned back toward Angel. "More than Lindsey can handle? Does he not want to be intimate with you? Or do you mean he can't handle it physically because he's mortal?"

"I don't think the problem is that he doesn't want it," Angel answered. "The problem is that he's still only human. And it's happening too much and too often for him to truly be comfortable."

"Not that I'm an expert or anything, but doesn't giving him your blood make a difference?" Cordelia asked. "You know...stronger. Better able to handle pain. That kinda thing."

Wes nodded. "That is how it is supposed to work...unless hundreds of years of watcher records are wrong..."

"It still has more of a negative effect on him than it does me," Angel said. He paused and then added, "Speaking of my sire...that ritual Lindsey was involved with? Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back. As a human. Dying."

Wes's eyes widened. "Do you want me to look into it? See if we can't get her away from them?"

Angel nodded. "They were going to try and manipulate me into turning her into a vampire."

Cordelia snorted softly. "Good thing Lindsey's on your side now and not working with them." She couldn't quite hide a note of suspicion in her voice. Yes, she and Wes had decided to give Lindsey a chance...but he'd still done a lot to all of them that made it hard to believe this wasn't some kind of elaborate trick.

"I'm assuming Lindsey confessed this to you?" Wes sounded a little suspicious himself. If the young lawyer wasn't the one to tell Angel...

Angel nodded. "He told me about it." He didn't think he needed to mention the guilt his human had felt...or the fact he'd turned his human over his knee.

"Well, there's that, then. I doubt he would have mentioned it if he wasn't one hundred percent with you now..." Wes didn't ask what Angel's reaction had been. That was between him and the younger man. He glanced toward Cordelia, hoping to head off any potential embarrassing questions; if she looked at him before asking them, anyway.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to bring your boyfriend here?" Cordelia asked. "Or are you two _married_ now?"

Angel scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe. But I'm still trying to get Lindsey used to the idea of how I feel about him. I don't want to mention the word marriage just yet."

Wes smiled faintly at that. "I did a bit of research on your Mr. McDonald when you originally called me to request help with the ritual. He's not had an easy life. That he's let himself trust you this much is a good sign that you'll succeed..." He paused. "...I realize the bond pushes for physical intimacy, but there is also supposed to be a spiritual connection, for lack of a better word..."

* * *

Lindsey hadn't slept for long. Thirty minutes at most. He'd got up and taken another cold shower to be able to focus, then had dressed himself in some of Angel's clothes (he really needed to either go to his apartment for his things or go shopping) and then tried to figure out what he'd do with himself while Angel was gone. Walking to his computer, he turned it on and began to check out his email from various acquaintances. While doing so, he caught a whiff of his vampire's cologne in the shirt he wore and couldn't stop the grin or the warm, affectionate feeling that overwhelmed him. He thought of Angel and poured all his love into the thought, wondering if the vampire would be able to feel it all the way across town.

* * *

Angel paused as he felt the emotion flooding through him and he sent his own emotions of love and care flowing through towards his human. "We've had some experience with the spiritual side of the bond," he said out loud to Wes.

Wes had noticed the pause; and the look on Angel's face when he'd paused, even if the vampire was unaware of it. "Am I safe in guessing you're experiencing some of that part of the bond right now?" He smiled crookedly.

Angel nodded. "We've been experiencing each other's emotions."

"Can you talk to him from here?" Cordelia asked quickly.

Wes nodded. "What little I read on the bond, emotions were the main shared thing; but there are a few rare cases where complete telepathy occurred at least for one of the participants..."

"So, if you look distant, you might not be on a brooding kick?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded. "That about sums it up. I only tried talking to him telepathically once and I'm not sure it worked," he added.

"It's possible he didn't realize it was telepathic... if you've been with each other non-stop for the last several days." Wes nodded.

* * *

Lindsey grinned as he felt waves of love returned to him from his master, then settled in to read the email he'd received from one of his non-Wolfram & Hart contacts. His eyes widened as he read, and he couldn't keep himself from sending a wave of interest and excitement toward Angel.

* * *

Angel cocked his head to one side, a soft smile spreading across his face at the emotions he could sense coming from his human. Deciding to try out the telepathy, he sent a question towards Lindsey: _What is it?_

"You're distracted again," Cordelia said. Glancing at Wesley, she added, "I've never seen that look on your face before."

Wes found himself relaxing at seeing the look on Angel's face. Whatever the vampire and Lindsey McDonald had? Seemed to be good for Angel. "He's happy... and not feeling guilty about being happy..." he whispered to himself, but loudly enough both his friends could hear.

* * *

 _"What is it?"_

Lindsey jumped out of his chair and spun around in surprise at hearing the words. Angel wasn't back yet already, was he? He felt his happiness soar at the thought his master was back home; and then a small hint of disappointment and longing as he realized Angel _wasn't_ in the room. And then a _very_ strong sense of confusion. "What the hell, man?" he muttered and scratched his ear. _Angel?_ He tried to talk to the vampire through his mind, but all that was sent through was his complete bafflement.

* * *

Angel could feel his human's emotions through the bond. "I think he heard me," he said out loud. _I love you, my life_ _-_ _mate,_ he sent through the bond.

Cordelia nodded to Wesley at those words. "Even more reason for us to meet him properly," she said to both of them.

Wes nodded at Cordelia. "Quite right..." He turned to Angel. "Tell him the next time we fully expect him to join you, so we can thank him in person!" he ordered Angel.

* * *

 _I love you, my life_ _-_ _mate._

Lindsey's smile grew as he heard the words and his whole body became warm. "I love you too!" he said out loud, thinking it as hard as he could. He had no clue if Angel could hear actual words from him, or if it was one way, but he was going to try his damnedest to answer until Angel told him one way or another. An intense wave of love gushed toward the vampire. As did another bout of excitement, because Lindsey had just noticed something he could do for the vampire. Something that didn't involve him going anywhere near Wolfram & Hart. Something that wasn't dangerous, since it only involved going to a little store on the outskirts of LA and talking to the owner. Grinning to himself, he wrote down the address, grabbed his wallet and keys to his truck and walked out the apartment door, before remembering his truck was still parked over at the warehouse where Angel had originally grabbed him several days before. He sighed to himself, double checked to make sure he had his phone and then headed for the bus stop. It was a nice day. He could walk as much as possible.

* * *

Angel couldn't hear any words, but he definitely felt the love that pulsed towards him...along with the wave of excitement. "I'll be sure to tell him that," he said to Wes.

"Maybe you could go home and retrieve him and bring him here?" Cordelia suggested. "Tell him there's a lot of food, if you think that would help."

"We'd really like to get to know him better... unless there was another reason you didn't bring him, other than him being wary of us?" Wes asked cautiously.

"He was worried about you assuming that he'd manipulated me in some way," Angel said. "And I think he's also been feeling guilty."

"Why? It's not like he's the first person to screw up," Cordelia said. "And you love him, so he can't be as bad as he acted."

"The fact he gave in to you so easily and willingly is proof to me that he was never fully Wolfram & Harts man. And if he isn't theirs fully, then there's a chance he can be good..." Wes added.

"He is," Angel said softly. "At least, he wants to work at it. Wolfram and Hart got him when he was much younger and didn't have anyone."

"And now he has you," Cordelia said.

"All the more reason to bring him to see us. He has you, but he could also have _us_ in his corner. The more help he has to stand against the senior partners..." Wes said.

Angel nodded. "I'll let him know that he has you both wanting to be in his corner too." He reached out to Lindsey once again, sending through waves of love and reassurance, as well as the words, _Wes and Cordy want to give you a chance._

* * *

Lindsey was sitting on the bus when those words arrived, and a feeling of relief swept over him and through the bond to Angel, then happiness and acceptance. _I'll go see them next time you go..._ he promised himself, since he was certain Angel couldn't hear his words. He sent more love, acceptance and happiness Angel's way, along with a sense of purpose. And then he grinned as he reached the bus stop he needed. He'd only need to walk a block to the store and then he could find out what he'd come to find. If it was true, Angel would be so happy! His sense of excitement and eagerness bled through again- not that he was trying to hide it- and he got off the bus and began walking.

* * *

"He's happy," Angel reported to his friends, unable to keep from smiling at the emotions he sensed, before tilting his head to one side. "And excited and eager about something..." _Did you leave the house, life_ _-_ _mate?_ he sent to his human. _You need to call me to let me know._

Wes watched Angel curiously, waiting to see if he elaborated.

* * *

Lindsey blinked at his Utselii's directions, finding himself blushing. He'd completely forgotten to call and ask Angel's permission to leave the apartment! How could he have done that? It didn't matter that he was excited to have found a lead, or that he wasn't used to asking permission; he _belonged to Angel_ and he knew the vampire would want him to call. Quickly stopping in front of the store, he pulled his phone out to call the vampire and let him know what he was doing, his embarrassment and repentant shame carrying easily through the bond. Angel would know he'd messed up before the call even connected and would know he was sorry. Hopefully, he wouldn't be ordered home immediately, before he had a chance to talk to the shop owner, but if he was, he'd obey.

* * *

Cordelia snorted softly at seeing the distant look on Angel's face. "Are we supposed to get used to this now? Angel not brooding but tuning out on us?" She wasn't too unhappy about the idea.

Wes chuckled. "Only when Lindsey isn't with him. Which I suspect won't be too often..." He glanced at Angel, waiting for him to tune back in to the conversation before asking, "Everything alright?"

Angel nodded, focusing on Wes. "Lindsey should be giving me a call in a few minutes."

"He's talking to you?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm talking to him," Angel replied. "He can hear me."

"But he can't talk back?" Wes asked curiously. Just then, the phone rang.

* * *

Lindsey was standing in front of the shop, just to the left of the door. He could be seen easily by everyone inside. That didn't worry him. Perhaps it should have, though; Holland Manners was stood back in the shadows, watching and waiting.

Holland had discovered the same thing Lindsey's contact had. Holland had thought perhaps Lindsey would investigate, if only to help his new master, and so he had come to investigate himself; and wait for Lindsey. As soon as he saw that his hunch had been correct- and Lindsey had come looking for Francis Doyle- he began to move to intercept his young ex-employee. He ignored the shop-keeper asking him what he was doing. The look on his face boded well for no one.

As soon as Angel had picked up the phone, Lindsey had blurted, "I'm sorry! I completely forgot to call and ask you if I could leave, but I found something really interesting that I wanted to look into and if it turns out right, you'll be so glad I did... and it isn't connected to Wolfram and Hart at all, so I figured it was safe because they shouldn't know about it..." Waves of apology, excitement, eagerness, love, affection were pulsing through the bond.

Lindsey didn't get to finish his explanation. Holland chose that moment to act, hitting Lindsey over the back of the head with a bat he'd conveniently saw on a display on his way to the door. Lindsey only had a moment of panic, fear, confusion before he went unconscious and all emotions stopped. Lindsey's phone fell to the ground and lay forgotten as Holland dragged him to his car and then drove off. Sadly, they were in a part of town where people were afraid to step up and intervene when things occurred, although one brave person did call the police. By the time the authorities arrived, Holland was long gone with his prisoner.

* * *

Angel reacted immediately when Lindsey's voice was cut off, replaced by fear and panic. "Something's happened." He immediately turned towards the door, intending to sprint outside.

Cordelia grabbed his arm, ignoring the low, warning growl coming from the vampire. "What are you going to do? Race through LA sniffing him out?"

Wes took his other arm, ignoring the growling. "You'll do no one any good running out into the sun..." he reminded his friend. "Put your coat on until you can get into my car. I had it fit with special windows, so the sun won't come through and burn you. Then I'll drive, and you can tell me which direction to go."

Angel resisted the urge to pull away from his friends and go tearing off after Lindsey, but his body was tense and his movements jerky as he pulled his coat on and quickly headed out of the office.

Wes didn't say anything more, just grabbing his keys- and a few weapons- and following the vampire to his car, quickly unlocking it. Luckily, he'd parked in a semi-shaded area, so even if Angel wasn't as careful as he should have been, due to worry, he wasn't hurt.

* * *

Lindsey came to approximately ten minutes after he'd been knocked out, immediately beginning to struggle before he'd even opened his eyes. He could feel that he was tied up and that his head was lying on someone's lap. He could also tell that it wasn't his master who had him. He knew Angel's smell. "You're going to regret doing this!" he growled out, as he blinked his eyes open. He sounded angry, but inside and hidden from view, he was very worried and scared.

* * *

Angel was reaching out through the bond, so he felt immediately when Lindsey woke up, the fear and worry reaching through him. He began tracking the emotions like a bloodhound, sending love and reassurance through the link to his human. _I'm coming for you, life_ _-_ _mate._

* * *

Lindsey tried to calm himself so that he could focus. Angel's reassurance helped some, but it was hard for him to focus. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. When his eyes finally were able to adjust and focus on who had him, another spike of fear shot through him and a queasy feeling of unease. He tried not to let it show on his face, but he could tell he'd failed because of the nasty grin his captor gave him. "Let me go. You don't want to do this..." He was proud that his voice didn't shake. Much.

* * *

 _I'm coming for you, life_ _-_ _mate._ Angel sent the words and love and reassurance to Lindsey, unable to help his own worry and fear bleeding through. Already, he was feeling anxious. His life-mate was in danger. Angel couldn't put his hands on Lindsey. _I love you._ He sent the love through the bond.

* * *

Angel's message was helping Lindsey remain calm and in control, even if he was worried and afraid. He tried to sit up, then glared when Holland held him down with one hand while holding up a needle with the other. "Uh uh uh... You need to stay still, son. You might aggravate your injuries. I won't hesitate to sedate you if necessary..." the older man said, sounding entirely too pleased at that thought.

Lindsey didn't want to be at his ex-boss' mercy, so he held still. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace I can break that infernal vampire's spell over you, so you can return back to me where you belong!" Holland growled.

* * *

Angel's growl was low and possessive, and those feelings kept coming through the bond, along with a reiteration that Lindsey was _his_ and he was going to come for his human. He was going to find him. No matter what it took.

* * *

Lindsey tried to move again, the creepy smile on Holland's face more than he could take. Except he couldn't move.

Holland chuckled meanly. "I guess now that the drugs have kicked in, I won't need to threaten you with this." He smirked and capped the needle he held, placing it in a bag near him.

Lindsey's fear began to escalate as he realized he couldn't move at all and he was starting to feel tingly in places he shouldn't. "What did you do?! What did you give me?!" His voice caught in his throat as he thought of all the various possibilities.

"I told you. I plan to break whatever hold that vampire has over you. But to answer your question, it's a cocktail of my own design. An agent that weakens your muscles, so they won't move... And a liquid form of that little blue pill..."

Lindey's eyes widened and his fear spiked up another notch, along with a feeling that he was going to throw up. "...Noooo..." His whisper was pleading.

* * *

Angel might not know exactly what was happening to his life-mate, but he definitely felt Lindsey's fear. He continued to send love and reassurance through the link. Continued to direct Wes on where to go.

* * *

Holland called up to the front of the vehicle, "We have to drive for another hour at least, the portal won't open until the sun starts setting or it is night. Don't stay on one road too long, move onto different roads to confuse anyone looking for us. As soon as you see the sun setting, head to the coordinates I gave you."

Lindsey could feel the car each time it turned, sped up, or slowed down, so he knew the driver was obeying the orders. And then his attention was caught by something else and he tried so hard to squirm away... to move... but he couldn't. "... _No_... Please... _Why_...?" He closed his eyes at the whimpering, scared tone in his voice, knowing it would only encourage the man. And then a sense of shame enveloped him as his body responded to Holland's actions, the drugs he'd been given over-riding his own brain, or else it would have never occurred.

Holland chuckled. "I know I'm not giving you any choice in this, son... But that seems to be what you respond best to... _A lack of choice_..." He sighed in a very pleased way when Lindsey whimpered, shifting his grip on the younger man, reaching down and undoing Lindsey's slacks before sliding them and the underwear down enough he could continue pulling, tugging, stroking without any barriers. He licked his lips as he watched his hand manipulate the sensitive flesh and heard Lindsey's scared whimpers.

* * *

Angel could sense it and he growled low and deep in his throat. His human was hurting and scared and he was too far away to do anything. Only the knowledge he wouldn't find Lindsey any faster if he jumped out of the car kept him in place, but he vamped out.

Cordelia shot Wes a look of alarm. Angel's reactions made it clear something was happening to Lindsey...and their friend was going to lose control soon.

"As much as they are moving, I think they are heading to a specific spot. I'll try and head them off," Wes promised his friend. "Just hold on, Angel. He needs you to stay calm..."

* * *

Holland took Lindsey to the brink before squeezing tightly enough to cause pain.

Lindsey choked out a startled cry, then whimpered, erection completely gone. By this time, he was terrified. Holland was crazy. There was no other word for it. The only thing helping Lindsey not to lose complete control was the waves of love his master was sending. He choked back a sob as Holland began rubbing and stroking again.

* * *

 _I'm coming for you, mo shíorghrá. My life_ _-_ _mate. I'm coming. Just hold on. I love you._ Angel sent consistent waves of love and reassurance, trying hard not to let any of his anger come through...but he didn't hold back his possessiveness. _Mine_. He repeated it over and over.

* * *

Lindsey could feel his master through the bond. It helped him not lose complete control, but he was still panicked. "Please stop... You never wanted me... _not like this_... please don't..." He couldn't help but beg.

Holland leered. "Son. This isn't about want. It's about control. You caused me to lose mine when you decided to give this..." he stroked firmly, grinning when Lindsey's member stiffened, "...and this..." he squeezed Lindsey's bottom hard enough to elicit a yelp and to bruise, "to that vampire. You had no right. You were mine! You don't just leave me. Trick me into giving you up!" He growled and twisted his hand, causing Lindsey to howl in pain before passing out.

Five minutes later, the car was parked, and Holland and Lindsey were gone, disappeared through a rapidly closing portal. The demon chauffer began to walk back to the offices of Wolfram and Hart.

* * *

Angel could sense the moment his human lost consciousness and he growled, grabbing for the door, preparing to hurl himself out of the car. He couldn't sense Lindsey any longer and while he didn't make any sounds out loud, he called out repeatedly to his human through the bond...begging Lindsey to hear him.

Wesley cursed under his breath, peeling into the last place Angel had sensed the ex-lawyer. There was a car, but nothing else. Wesley quickly got out and began to search the vehicle for any clues as to where Lindsey had disappeared to.

Angel tore out of the car, frantically sniffing out and searching for any sign of his human. He was worried, vamped out and seeking any sign of his life-mate.

Cordelia started to follow Angel out of the car, but winced and fell back into her seat, hands clasped to her forehead as a vision hit.

Wes immediately noticed Cordelia holding her head. "What do you see?" he asked, quickly going to her side.

Cordelia gasped with pain as the vision faded, looking up at Wes and at Angel, who had quickly walked over, still with his face vamped out. "I saw someone who looks like Lorne."

A confused look came over Angel's face, but he was reacting immediately, taking out his phone to dial the Host.

* * *

Lorne had been confused but intrigued when Angel called. He'd agreed to come to their location and try to figure out what was going on. By the time he'd reached them, Lindsey had been missing nearly an hour.

Angel was pacing up and down, constantly trying to talk to or reach his human through the link, close to losing control and taking Wolfram and Hart apart with his bare hands if it would help him find his life-mate.

"He's never been like this before," Cordelia said quietly, sitting in the car, rubbing her forehead as the pain lingered.

Lorne glanced at Angel before turning to Cordelia. "You said you saw someone who looked like me. Was the area around them like a desert?"

Cordelia nodded quickly. "Yeah, now that you mention it. You recognise the place?" she asked hopefully.

"My home dimension..." Lorne sighed. "I can open a portal to get you there, but it's gonna drain me. It may be a few days to a week before I can open another one to get you back. So, you may want to be certain you have supplies..." He glanced around, not sure who would be going.

"Here." Cordelia handed over a pack to Angel. "I managed to grab some of the food. You only need to worry about catching up to him this way."

Lorne didn't even wait to see what Angel wanted to do. He began chanting. Five minutes later, a shimmering, slightly shaky portal opened. "Remember where you exited. When I'm able to open a portal again, I'll do it in this door, so stay close so you don't miss it."

Angel simply nodded and, without even a moment's hesitation, ducked through the portal after his human.

Wes was just about to duck through and follow his friend to help when Lorne let out a yell and then they were both knocked off their feet by a mild earthquake. The portal snapped shut. "Damn it!" Wesley looked at where Angel had stepped through- without any back up- and slumped.

* * *

Holland had used the opportunity of Lindsey passing out to administer another dose of the drug. He didn't want the younger man to regain his ability to move; he wanted to punish him and show him how helpless he truly was. Wanted to watch as the fight bled out of him when he realized Holland was in complete control. The little bastard had tricked him! And the senior partners had made sure he had paid with a century of torment in one of the other hell dimensions. But they had finally forgiven him and reinstated him. He would do the same for Lindsey. But first the punishment.

He smiled when he entered the tiny hut and began undressing the boy. Lindsey's eyes were wide and terrified because he couldn't move at all. "You'll be able to move again once the drug wears off. I gave you a higher dose, though, so it won't wear off for at least three hours. Sadly, the higher dose means you won't be able to talk, so I won't be able to hear any pretty words of apology or begging, but I'll still hear the whimpers and moans and I'll see the tears..." He grinned as Lindsey's eyes looked even more frightened.

Removing the last of Lindsey's clothing, Holland moved him to a narrow table, laying him down on it and arranging him like a buffet. And began tormenting him as he had in the car, grinning nastily as Lindsey's body did what he wanted it to do... Watching Lindsey's eyes as shame and fear battled for prominent position. Listened as the tiny whimpers and moans became more hopeless and broken when the young human finally began to accept he couldn't fight; no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't fight.

* * *

Angel was relieved when the bond snapped back into place as soon as he stepped through the portal...but fear and worry stabbed through him as he felt Lindsey's emotions swamping him. _I'm coming for you, life_ _-_ _mate._ He sent the words again as he began to use both the bond and his human's scent to track Lindsey.

* * *

Holland continued 'playing' with his prisoner, bringing him to the edge then leaving him there while he moved to other body parts, caressing, pinching, licking and biting. "You were mine before you were ever his and if marking you is what you need to remember that, I'll mark you, son..." For as soft as Holland's voice was, it was sinister.

Lindsey shuddered, feeling more helpless and more shamed and unclean the more Holland did. He hated being called son by the man; it was a mockery of what that truly should mean. He hated that his body responded to the touching. He knew it was the drug, but he couldn't help thinking he should be able to resist. He was just too weak. Angel deserved so much better than him. The only thing holding him together now was Angel's talking to him through the bond.

* * *

Angel was running at vampire speed, racing towards his life-mate, sending words of love and reassurance through the bond...sending waves of love to him, unable to know exactly what he was going through, but knowing it was enough to hurt his human. Knowing that Lindsey was ashamed. He kept voicing the reassurance...kept telling his life-mate he was coming and that Lindsey had _nothing_ to be ashamed of.

* * *

Holland had touched every part of the front of Lindsey's body with his unwanted kisses, licks, and bites that were hard enough to bruise. Finally, with a leer, he asked, "Has the vampire tasted this?" He squeezed Lindsey's swollen member hard enough to cause the ex-lawyer to make a sobbing noise, but not enough to pass out, and then he was leaning over and doing exactly that, roughly, until Lindsey released with a choked cry. "He's missing out if he hasn't..." He chuckled meanly, licking his lips and enjoying the look of deep guilt, remorse and shame in the younger man's eyes. "You think he'll still want you when he realizes I've reclaimed every part of you and you did nothing to stop it?" he whispered, grinning when his words caused Lindsey to look more defeated.

"Time for the other side!" Holland made it sound like they were at a party playing party games. He quickly and efficiently turned Lindsey over and began marking his back. Biting, licking, sucking skin into his mouth to bruise. Slapping and pinching to stimulate blood flow so bruising would be easier, he tormented his prisoner from the neck down to his feet. Squeezing the cheeks of Lindsey's bottom, then rubbing, he pushed a finger into the younger man, enjoying the muffled, choked sob. "Do you think your vampire would still want you if I took you and put my seed into you?" He twisted his finger, then yanked it out roughly and wiped it on Lindsey's flank. "I'll do that next, though. After I've made you so sore, having me on top of you and thrusting in you will be an exquisite pain..." He turned and walked away.

Lindsey felt so ashamed and guilty. So dirty. Every part of him belonged to his Master, but Holland had touched and tasted what wasn't his and Lindsey hadn't been able to stop him. He'd wanted to but couldn't. He was a failure. The only consolation was that Holland had stopped short of filling him. That was still only Angel's. For the moment, anyway. If the powers that be had any mercy, they would enable him to move before Holland finished his reclaiming. He'd be able to fight at least enough to give Angel time to reach him. Even if his master wouldn't want such a dirty human, at least Holland wouldn't have taken him completely. He felt something running gently over his back.

"Do you know what this is?" Holland asked rhetorically. "It's a cane. When I'm done, your entire back from neck to ankle will be red, bloody welts. There will be scars. You will never be able to look in the mirror again without seeing that I own you. And once I've finished caning you? I'll complete my claim." Holland let out a growl, raised the cane and let it fall with a hard crack on the small of Lindsey's back.

A high- pitched wail was all Lindsey could expel before he passed out again.

* * *

Even moving at vampire speed, it had taken too long for Angel to reach his human. Too long of feeling what Lindsey felt and knowing that his life-mate was suffering, and he couldn't do anything about it. But as soon as he reached the hut where he knew his human was inside, Angel was kicking down the door.

The smells from the hut triggered a need to protect that was so strong, it unleashed the beast inside of him completely. Fully vamped out, Angel leaped at Holland, who still had the cane in his hand. He tore off the human's hand and he tore his throat out, snarling and growling like a wild animal. And then he turned to Lindsey.

That primal, bestial part of him couldn't stand that his human had been touched by this filthy animal. He was still in pure vampiric state, but he wasted no time in lifting Lindsey off the table, cradling him close and protectively as he raced out of the hut...towards where he knew was safety, even if he was still in an animal state.

Lindsey didn't wake until Angel slowed. When he came to, he could feel his master's arms around him, smell him, and when he opened his eyes, he could see the vampire's visage. The drugs hadn't worn off yet, so all he could do was whimper softly in apology for his failure to stop Holland. He was positive Angel wouldn't want to touch him ever again.

Angel was furious; not with Lindsey, but with Holland. And himself, for not protecting his life-mate better. The run had given enough time for the beast to recede, but it left him shaken that he'd gone down so far. By this point, he'd reached a cave close to where the portal had been opened and found a small pool of water. Sitting down next to the water, Lindsey on his lap, he filled his hands and raised them to his human's lips, encouraging his life-mate to drink.

Lindsey whimpered again, ashamed. He couldn't even move enough to lean forward to sip the water. Angel had to bring his hand to his lips and let the water dribble in. He was grateful he could at least swallow.

Angel held his hands to his human's lips, dribbling the water in, leaning over and kissing his human's forehead. "My life-mate. _Mine_." He said the words out loud and through the bond, gently resting Lindsey's head in his lap, lifting his knee enough that his life-mate's neck wouldn't ache.

Lindsey couldn't speak. All he could do was lie with his head on Angel's lap, looking up at the vampire with guilt filled, shamed, but grateful eyes. His remorse, shame and guilt vied for prominent positions in his emotions, although his gratitude and love for Angel were fighting those feelings. Finally, hours later, the drug cocktail wore off and Lindsey began to stir slightly, whimpering.

Angel held his life-mate, leaning in to kiss his face and neck every so often; gentle, loving kisses. As Lindsey began to stir and whimper, Angel tightened his hold, flooding the bond with his love and care. "When you can move fully, I'm going to clean you up. Treat your injuries," he whispered. "You're safe, mo shíorghrá. Mo chroí. I love you. I've got you."

Lindsey was starting to shift, though he still couldn't say anything, but his immense relief that his Utselii had him back carried clearly through the bond. As did his love for Angel and his guilt, shame, sorrow and feelings of failure.

"You didn't do anything wrong, life-mate," Angel whispered, giving him a gentle, chaste kiss. "Holland is the only one to blame for what happened. Not you. You haven't let me down."

Lindsey began to quiver, shaking as he finally felt safe enough to express the fear and pain he'd experienced while being held captive. "Utselii..." He choked on a sob and then he was crying hard, clinging to the vampire desperately.

Angel quickly and carefully gathered his human into his arms, hugging him tightly to himself... as tightly as he could without hurting him. "I'm here," he whispered, stroking Lindsey's hair and kissing his head. "I've got you. I'm not letting you go." He kept sending waves of love and reassurance through the bond, kissing Lindsey's head repeatedly, stroking over his back... being as careful as possible not to harm him.

"He... He was trying to erase you..." Lindsey finally cried, his voice broken. "...I'm dirty..." He hesitantly hid his face against Angel's chest, feeling like he didn't deserve to be kept after letting himself be captured like he had.

"No, mo chroí," Angel whispered, nuzzling him. "And he could never have erased me. I would _never_ have let you go. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time to stop him hurting you." His arms tightened around his human. "I'm sorry you had to go through that pain. But it's not changed anything. _You're mine_."

Lindsey hadn't realized how afraid he was that Angel wouldn't want him until the vampire reassured him he did. He pressed tightly to his master, whimpering softly, the injuries done to his body making themselves known in various ways. "I was so afraid. Utselii. Afraid you wouldn't be able to find me..."

Angel cuddled him tightly. "I felt it the moment you were knocked out," he whispered. "I would have gone tearing out into the sunlight directly after you if Wes hadn't made me put on a coat long enough to get to the car. But not finding you wasn't an option. Not coming after you wasn't an option. Even if I would have had to burn Wolfram and Hart to the ground to get you back."

"I'm glad Wes stopped you... " Lindsey sniffled. "I'd rather never be found than you die..."

"I couldn't lose you, mo chroí," Angel whispered. "I needed to get you. Bring you home safe to me." He kissed Lindsey's shoulders and down his arms.

Lindsey quivered, keeping his eyes wide open so he could be reminded that it was Angel kissing him, not Holland. Angel was much gentler, but just feeling lips on his skin was difficult if he couldn't see who it was.

Angel let his thumb gently stroke over Lindsey's face and his lips. "I'm going to wash him off you, mo shíorghrá," he murmured. "And then I'm going to treat the injuries he gave you. You're not his. _You're mine_." He placed his hand over his life-mate's heart, where he'd tattooed the claddagh that matched the ring he'd placed on Lindsey's finger.

Lindsey's breath stuttered, and he gave Angel an imploring look. "I'm yours forever... Wash him off me... help me forget..."

Angel kissed Lindsey, gently and chastely; not demanding, just to touch and be affectionate. He then removed his own shirt and soaked it in the water, beginning to clean Lindsey off as carefully as possible. While he did, he kept repeating, "Mine," and, "I love you," pressing soft, gentle kisses to his human's skin.

Lindsey started crying again at how gentle Angel was being. "Love you so much..." he whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him..."

Angel shook his head, stroking his human's face; turning Lindsey's hands over so he could kiss the palms. "None of this was your fault, mo shíorghrá. He took you and he hurt you. Physically and emotionally. But he couldn't stop me coming for you. He couldn't break us apart." He moved Lindsey carefully and gently, washing him clean, kissing every spot where it wouldn't hurt. "And he couldn't stop me loving you."

Lindsey started crying again. He couldn't seem to regain control of his emotions. "He wanted me to hurt..." He shuddered. "H... he kept asking if you'd done what he was doing... saying he was going to make me forget you. I'd never forget you... But I can't forget him either..." He suddenly spun away from Angel to throw up.

Angel leaned over, his hand gently resting on Lindsey's back, fingers lightly stroking down the Celtic knot he'd tattooed on his life-mate's neck. He kissed it. Wrapped his arms around Lindsey from behind and kissed his neck. "I can make it feel a little bit better, life-mate. Just by biting you. Giving you some of my blood. I know it will only help with the physical wounds, but he had _no right to you_."

"I wasn't his. I'm not his! I'm yours, Utselii..." Lindsey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm yours..." He shivered slightly. "It hurts..." He started to say master, but the word caught in his throat. Maybe one day, he'd be able to call the vampire that again, but Holland had soured the word for him currently.

" _Mine_ ," Angel whispered, the words a low, possessive growl. He kissed Lindsey's neck again and then gently bit, drinking some of his human's blood, his arms wrapped around Lindsey's waist. He opened himself up fully to the bond, love flowing through it.

Lindsey was expecting to be overwhelmed by euphoria and the need to be claimed. That's how he usually felt when bit. This time, though... It was more soothing than euphoric... It eased the remainder of his fear and anxiety that Holland would be a specter hanging over them... and quite directly eased some of the more manageable pains while making the more unmanageable pains manageable. It also strengthened his bond to Angel, allowing him to feel more of what his Utselii felt and allowed Angel to feel what he felt. "D... do I need to tell you what he did?" Lindsey asked uncertainly. He'd rather not even think of it, but if Angel needed to know so that he could make sure he was treated correctly...

 _Only what you need to tell me, mo shíorghrá. My eternal love,_ Angel sent through the bond, so he didn't need to pull away from the bite. _I'm going to take care of you. Look after you. Love you. Make sure you know who truly owns you._

"Thank you..." Lindsey whispered, relaxing in Angel's arms. He trusted that his Utselii would search thoroughly and find his wounds and treat them. And if he needed information, Angel would ask.

Angel carefully pulled away, licking the wound closed and then biting into his own wrist, carefully holding it up to his human's mouth. "I love you," he whispered. "No one is ever going to hurt you again."

Lindsey obediently leaned forward enough to latch onto Angel's wrist, drinking slowly and carefully. Some of the more superficial wounds began to heal right away. The more dangerous of his wounds were slower to heal, although they did make themselves known as the healing process started. Lindsey whined deep in his throat as those wounds began to throb in the healing process, the damage done to those areas having made him numb originally. Tears leaked from his eyes, but he continued to drink, waiting for Angel's order to stop.

Angel let his human drink more than he had the previous times, so desperate to see wounds gone from Lindsey's body that he didn't care if he lost more of his own blood. So long as he still had enough strength to keep his life-mate safe, he'd give Lindsey _everything_. Eventually, he gently touched Lindsey's neck, stroking the tattoo there. "Enough, mo shíorghrá," he whispered.

Lindsey immediately stopped drinking, licking the wound almost in apology before pulling back. "Hurts worse..." he huffed in morbid amusement. "Think parts of me might have been... Dying..." He shivered. That's normally what numbness meant if drugs weren't involved, wasn't it?

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey's body, kissing his neck and then his lips; gentle and soft. "I'll keep feeding you some of my blood, mo shíorghrá. It'll help the wounds heal faster." Remembering the pack Cordelia had handed him, he set it down and reached inside, feeling around a bit before he brought out ointment and bandages. Had she seen more of what Lindsey had gone through than he'd realised? Angel pushed down the questions and began to carefully treat the wounds on his life-mate's body. "I love you," he whispered repeatedly.

Lindsey lay as still as he was able. Angel's blood had helped the more superficial wounds enough that the vampire treating them didn't sting. When his Utselii began treating the more dangerous wounds, though, the ones Holland had meant to scar, he couldn't help but wriggle a little and cry softly. "I'm sorry, Utselii..." he whimpered, feeling like a failure again because he was pulling away from his master's touch even if he didn't want to.

"Don't apologise, mo chroí. My heart," Angel whispered. He leaned up to kiss and lick the tears from Lindsey's cheeks. "You were hurt badly. But I'm not letting you go. I've claimed you in every way possible. Marked you so that it's obvious you _belong to me_." He drew Lindsey's hand up to his lips, kissing along the finger that held the ring. "I don't care who knows how important you are to me."

"I belong to you..." Lindsey relaxed as he was reminded of that fact. The tattoos Holland had tried to cut up and erase were still there. Angel was here and was holding him so carefully. He was in a lot of pain, but he was safe. And loved. And Angel didn't blame him, even if he blamed himself for getting caught. "I'm yours...master..." He was finally able to say the word without shuddering. Holland might have tried to claim himself master... But he wasn't. He never was. That word didn't belong to him.

" _Mine_ ," Angel whispered, kissing him once more before turning his attention back to treating the wounds. "You belong to me...but I'm yours just as much as you're mine. Your Utselii. Your _Master_. Your _lover_."

Lindsey smiled at the last word. "I am my lover's...and he is mine..." he whispered, in English this time. He was already feeling much better due to Angel's care. Only a few of the areas that would take longer to heal with the help of Angel's blood still pained him. He bit his lip. "I don't think I could be... be intimate without it hurting, Utselii..." he said, in an apologetic and disappointed voice. "I want to be claimed by you... But I'm afraid..." He looked ashamed at the last bit.

"No, my heart. My love. My life-mate." Angel finished treating the last of the wounds on his front and carefully turned him over so that he could carefully treat the wounds on Lindsey's back. "I'm not expecting us to be intimate, my love," he whispered. "All I want is to take care of you. When all of your wounds are treated, I'm going to feed you and then I'm just going to cuddle you."

"You won't claim me?" Lindsey was surprised his voice stayed steady. The spike of fear that Angel didn't want him like that anymore fighting with his own disappointment made it hard to breathe, let alone talk.

At those words, and the emotions he could sense, Angel kissed his neck and down his back. "I want you," he whispered. "More than anything. But you're hurting. And I have to be sure this is my life-mate who wants it. Not the bond forcing him before he's ready."

Lindsey relaxed at that, the fear and disappointment easing with the words. "Yes, Utselii..." He gave Angel a tiny smile. "I love you..."

"I love you," Angel whispered, kissing his ears gently, where he'd pierced his human. "I love you so much. You're safe now. I've got you. I won't ever let you go," he whispered.

"I trust you..." Lindsey whispered. And he did trust his vampire. Trusted him so much, he fell into a peaceful, healing sleep while Angel finished cleaning him.

Angel finished treating the last of his human's wounds and then, as promised, he wrapped his arms around Lindsey and just cuddled his life-mate, leaving himself open to the bond so that Lindsey would feel his love even in sleep. He hoped.

* * *

Lindsey slept for several hours, Angel's efforts to make sure he felt loved apparently working. Lindsey didn't have any nightmares and the sleep enabled the blood he'd drunk to completely heal the more superficial wounds. It also healed the more serious wounds, so they weren't at dangerous levels. He woke up, stretching into the vampire and snuggling.

Angel had only moved so they could shelter in the cave. He wrapped his arms tighter around Lindsey and kissed his head. "How are you feeling, life-mate?" he whispered, inhaling Lindsey's scent.

"My body doesn't hurt as much...some parts still hurt, though..." Lindsey admitted, proceeding to tell Angel honestly which parts those were.

Angel gently pulled Lindsey in closer to himself, even as he began to check his life-mate's wounds that were still causing him pain. "I'll feed you first and then give you some more of my blood," he said softly. "That should help." He nuzzled his human's neck.

Lindsey smiled crookedly. "What are you eating? Can you afford to give me more blood?" He worried about his vampire... No. Angel was right. His _life_ _-_ _mate_.

"Right before I came through the portal, Cordy gave me a pack. She'd packed in food that she'd prepared in case you decided to come with me." Stroking the side of Lindsey's face, Angel added, "When I checked, I realised she'd put in some bottles of blood too. And I would give _everything_ to keep you safe."

"I'll have to thank her for thinking ahead..." Lindsey snuggled close to Angel. "I was so worried about you coming after me with the suns... But the suns here don't hurt you?"

Angel shook his head, kissing Lindsey's cheek. "It seems to make me even more primal when I vamp out, though," he admitted quietly.

Lindsey hadn't seen what Angel had done to Holland and his master had removed him from the situation as quickly as possible, so he swallowed. "Holland won't be coming after us, will he?" It was voiced less like a question, but Lindsey still waited tensely for Angel to confirm his suspicions.

Angel tightened his embrace around his life-mate. "When I saw what he'd done to you, I lost control. I killed him," he said quietly.

Lindsey relaxed at learning they weren't in danger from his ex-boss. He wrapped his arms around Angel in a tight hug, snuggling closer. "Is it horrible of me that I'm relieved at that?" he whispered.

Angel shook his head, stroking his life-mate's hair and kissing his head. "Not at all," he whispered back. "He's never going to be able to hurt you again. Never going to be able to try to take you from me again."

Lindsey relaxed the rest of the way. "No one will take me from you. I belong to you completely..."

"Exactly, mo chroí. My heart." Angel stroked Lindsey's head, nuzzling into his neck before he reached out to retrieve the pack, drawing out some food for his life-mate. "I love you. My life-mate."

"As I love you, Utselii..." Lindsey responded, shifting so his back was against his vampire's chest, his head laying on Angel's shoulder.

Angel began to feed Lindsey, his other arm wrapping securely and possessively around his life-mate's waist, stealing kisses every so often.

Lindsey obediently ate every bite he was fed, attempting to sneak in his own kisses when able. After eating, he snuggled back against Angel. "What do you want me to do now, master... My heart?" He added the last hesitantly, uncertain of Angel's reaction to the term.

Angel smiled at the term, kissing his life-mate's neck as a wave of happiness flooded through the bond. "I'm going to give you some of my blood, mo chroí."

"If you think it best, my love..." Lindsey whispered, emboldened by Angel's obvious happiness to continue with the names describing his feelings.

Angel's happiness at the words grew and he gently kissed Lindsey, thumb stroking his cheek. "I love you, mo shíorghrá. So very much so." He pulled away enough to bite into his wrist, gently guiding his life-mate's mouth to the blood.

Lindsey latched onto his lover's wrist, gently drinking, slow and steady so Angel could be certain he received enough but didn't take too much. He was leaning against his master as much as possible.

Angel kissed his life-mate's neck, letting Lindsey drink, murmuring soft, loving words in Gaelic and English. Finally, he gently kissed his human's shoulder. "Okay, mo shíorghrá," he whispered.

Lindsey immediately stopped. Kissing Angel's wrist chastely, he snuggled close, already feeling the healing taking place. He sent waves of love, contentment and trust toward his Utselii... as well as faint hints of longing. He wanted Angel to claim him again and erase Holland from his memory. Remind his body that what had been done wasn't a scary or bad thing if you agreed to it and were with someone you wanted to be with. His mind knew. Every time he thought about it, though...

Angel gently stroked Lindsey's chin, turning his life-mate's face towards him and kissing him softly and gently. "We have time, life-mate," he whispered.

"Yes, sir... We have time..." Lindsey agreed, with a tiny sigh. "I know you are right... About waiting... I just. I don't want to think of him or what... What he did." Lindsey shivered and burrowed closer to Angel.

"You don't have to, my heart." Angel wrapped his arms tighter around Lindsey, kissing his shoulders. "I'm here. And even if I'm not going to take you yet...I can claim you in other ways." To prove his point, he kissed his life-mate's ear and then brought the lobe into his mouth, sucking gently.

Lindsey let out a tiny, whimpering sigh and sunk into Angel, letting the vampire take his full weight. He closed his eyes and focused on how safe he felt; how cherished; how gentle his Utselii was with him.

Tightening his hold on Lindsey, fully supporting his life-mate, Angel did the same to his human's other ear, before beginning to kiss his shoulders and down his arms.

Lindsey knew he had a lot more healing to do before he'd be physically able to give his master what he wanted to give him. The fact he wasn't becoming aroused when he normally would have, was proof of that. It didn't bother him like it could have, though. Angel had told him it was okay. That he didn't want him to push. That he wanted to make sure he was ready. Angel's care and concern helped alleviate his own worry. "Feels good...nice..." he murmured.

Angel smiled at that, kissing over his human's pulse point. "Good." He whispered the word against Lindsey's skin. "I want you to feel good." He knew that Holland's actions could have resulted in his life-mate pulling away from him...hurting every time Angel tried to touch and comfort him. He breathed in Lindsey's scent. "I love you," he whispered. The thought came through the bond before he could stop it, he'd left himself so open to his life-mate. _You calmed the savage beast I became._

Lindsey blinked at that. "Savage beast?" he asked softly, in curiosity. "You have more control than anyone I've ever known..." He nuzzled against Angel.

"I vamped out." Angel didn't specify when, even though it was probably obvious. "The suns don't hurt me here, but when I changed, I turned completely wild. Only my life-mate kept me calm and brought me back."

"So... the suns don't hurt you here... But they let the demon have more control over you?" Lindsey kissed Angel's chest gently.

Angel nodded, stroking his fingers through his life-mate's hair. "At least when I'm not drinking from you," he said softly. "But that's part of you affecting me and bringing me back. Like how your scent calms and settles me."

"I really help you?" Lindsey asked hopefully.

"Yes," Angel said, softly but sincerely. "And I'm glad. I think you would have been scared of me if you'd seen what I became."

Lindsey bit his lip, unhappy at the thought Angel felt he'd be afraid... But he couldn't say his master wasn't right. "I'm not sure I wouldn't have been afraid of anyone at that time. Except you when you're calm and in control." He sighed. "And I mean in control of me... Not just you."

Angel kissed him, gently and chastely. "Even then, my only thought...my only instinct...was to take you and bring you back home. I need you so much. I love you so much. M'fhíorghrá."

Lindsey swallowed hard, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry I left home... Shoulda stayed there. Shoulda known I'd never be safe outside if you weren't there..."

Angel stroked his cheek. "I didn't realise you wouldn't be safe leaving, mo shíorghrá. We were experimenting with the bond. I felt that you'd left home and I didn't know where you were going."

"I shoulda called you before I left. Didn't think of it till you reminded me... I'm sorry, Utselii..." Lindsey's guilt was heavy. Everything that happened was his fault. He knew it, even if Angel didn't blame him.

"You were excited about something," Angel said, gently and calmly. "I know it wasn't deliberate. You don't need to feel guilty, mo shíorghrá. This wasn't your fault. There's only one person to blame for what happened to you."

"Okay, master..." Lindsey agreed verbally. He wasn't able to hide the fact he still felt guilty, though. "I was excited..." he admitted. "I'd found information that indicated Francis Doyle might be alive..." His whisper was hesitant.

Angel went still...at least most of his body. He was still stroking his fingers through his life-mate's hair. "What kind of information?" Losing Doyle had been a very hard blow. For him and Cordelia. His feelings of hope came through the bond...as well as a spurt of happiness and pride that his life-mate had been the one to find the information.

"One of my non-Wolfram and Hart contacts thought they recognized a shop owner... The shop I went to..." Lindsey responded quickly, sensing the hope in Angel. "...They sent me a picture and the name the man was known by... And I did a little research. It seemed highly possible it was Doyle and that he either didn't remember, or he had a reason for changing his identity."

Angel wrapped his arms tighter around Lindsey, kissing his head. "Thank you," he whispered. "Even if it's not him...that you were trying means a lot. I'm only sorry you had to suffer trying to do something for me."

"It wouldn't a happened if Id've 'membered to ask you first..." Lindsey mumbled. As unlikely as it was, he truly believed it. He certainly couldn't blame anyone else for him being there.

"Holland got you there, didn't he?" Angel asked. "At the shop? So maybe he was there waiting in case you found something and went there. This wasn't your fault, life-mate."

"I... I know in my head. Jus' feels like I should've been able to know... To stop him somehow. I just wasn't strong 'nuff or smart 'nuff..." Lindsey's voice caught, and to his shame he began crying again. "... Sorry..." He sniffled.

Angel gently pulled Lindsey in closer, kissing and licking away his tears. "You couldn't have known, life-mate," he whispered. "And if he hadn't got you then, he might have kept trying... and next time, maybe I wouldn't have felt as soon as it happened. I felt it because we were already tangling up so much together."

A spike of fear went through Lindsey at those words and he pressed closer to Angel. "I'm glad you could feel me... Even if it upset you..."

"I'm glad I could too," Angel whispered. "I tried to keep telling you I was coming for you. All I could feel was you being hurt. I just wanted to bring you home and stop him from hurting you."

"You could feel what he was doing?" Lindsey was horrified at that thought.

"I could feel that you were hurting, and you were scared, and he was tormenting you." Angel tightened his embrace. "Even if I couldn't feel exactly, I knew you were suffering."

"I'm sorry... I wish you hadn't had to feel that..." Lindsey snuggled close. He didn't want his master to suffer with him.

Angel leaned in closer, kissing and nuzzling his neck. "It helped me to find you...to track you down," he whispered.

"...I... I guess I wish you could do that and feel when I'm happy and stuff, but not have to feel when I'm scared or being hurt..." Lindsey whispered.

"I felt that too," Angel whispered. "Before you left and as you were leaving. I felt you get excited about Doyle. I felt your happiness...when you called me. That you were excited and hopeful."

Lindsey snuggled against his master, relaxing. "It was my pain and fear that led you to me..." he said softly. As much as he hated Angel experiencing that, he was a bit grateful that it had helped the vampire find him. He had no doubt his life wouldn't have been worth living if Angel couldn't have found him. Holland would have made his life hell; and then likely sent him to a hell dimension on top of it all.

"Your scent, too," Angel said softly. "That also led me to you. I memorised your smell. I used everything I could to get to you. Because I love you. Because you're my life-mate." He took Lindsey's hand and gently placed it over his own chest. "I told you before. If it could beat, it would beat for you."

"You've called me that so many times... life-mate... I didn't know how to respond. You are my master... but... you're so much more than that. I can see that. You wouldn't have come after me if you weren't..." Lindsey put his head on Angel's chest, his ear over where his heart would be beating if it beat.

Angel held Lindsey tightly to himself, stroking his fingers through his life-mate's hair. "I never just wanted to be your master...just your Utselii...mo shíorghrá. I want _everything_ with you."

Lindsey snuggled close. "...I want everything too..." he whispered. He wrinkled his nose as he tried to gather his thoughts. He was really confused. He wanted everything, but if Angel was his master, how would that work?

Angel caught the sense of confusion and he kissed the top of Lindsey's head. "I want to take you out. I want you to spend time with my friends. I want to sit on the couch with you and watch really trashy television together."

Lindsey chuckled at that and relaxed as some of the confusion eased. "Can we sit on the couch and watch Masterpiece Theatre?" he teased, in a mock snobby voice.

Angel laughed softly at that, kissing his human's head. "I want a life with you, mo shíorghrá," he said, slightly more seriously. "To me, when I claimed you that first time, it was as if we married. There can't be anyone else for me. Anyone else who I can love and take care of apart from you."

Lindsey swallowed hard at that, wrapping his arms around the vampire and holding tight. "I want that too, Utselii... I just..." He wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. "... Does this mean you're only my master when you need to be? To protect me or help me grow or stuff... the rest of the time, you're my best friend?" Lindsey thought maybe he was overthinking things or trying to apply labels when they didn't need to be applied. Maybe that was just his inexperience and lack of age. "...Guess it doesn't much matter. Fact is, I trust you with everything I am and don't ever wanna be with anyone else..." he finally whispered.

"The rest of the time, we're still in a relationship," Angel said, tightening his own arms around Lindsey. "You don't need me to be in full control all the time, mo shíorghrá. But I'll still always love you. Always want and need you. And you'll still be my life-mate."

Lindsey nodded again before looking up at Angel with a smile. "I like that... Always yours... always will need you... no matter what..."

Angel kissed him, gently and chastely. "I love you. I need you."

"I love you and need you too... cor meum." Lindsey kissed his vampire back just as gently, if a bit less chastely. "How long do you think we'll be here?" He glanced around the area. It seemed they were in the middle of nowhere, no settlements nearby. There was a small pond for water. Angel had a pack of food for Lindsey. "What will you eat?" he asked, with some worry.

Angel kissed his neck and stroked through his hair. "There's enough blood that should last me. Lorne will open the portal here again as soon as he has the strength to open a second one. In the meantime, I'll be taking care of you. Feeding you my blood to help you heal even faster."

"Cordy put blood in the pack for you?" Lindsey blinked. Maybe Angel had told him that already. He didn't remember. "She had a vision, didn't she? D... do you think she saw what happened to me?" Lindsey asked, trying to keep his tone calm, but inside, he was completely distressed. It was hard enough Angel knowing about it. He trusted Angel with everything he was. He didn't even have a friendship with Cordy yet.

Angel shook his head. "We tend to notice when she has her visions. They've been leaving her in worse and worse pain. The only thing she saw was him bringing you here and someone who looked like Lorne here. She may have got a sense that we'd need food and medical supplies, but she would have said if she saw anything else."

Lindsey sighed softly. "Okay..." he whispered. He'd believe Angel. There wasn't anything else he could do, really, even if the vampire ended up being wrong about it and Cordy _had_ seen what Holland was doing to him. "So... you don't need to hunt, then. What will we do with our time until Lorne can open a portal?"

"Concentrate on you healing," Angel answered. "And just being together. It's been a long time since I was able to watch a sunrise. It's one of those couple things I'd like to do with you."

Lindsey's smile grew at that. "I would love to watch a sunrise with you, cor meum..." He stretched up enough to kiss Angel again, this time as chastely as the vampire had kissed him earlier.

Angel kissed him, his hand stroking the back of his life-mate's head; cupping it gently and protectively.

Lindsey snuggled close and closed his eyes, resting and allowing Angel's blood to heal him further.

Angel let his lips rest against Lindsey's head, inhaling his human's scent, letting love for his life-mate flow through the bond.

* * *

Lindsey slept for several hours before walking with a growling stomach. Angel's blood and the bond were healing him, but healing took a lot of energy. He gave the vampire a sheepish look as he noticed the moons in the sky and his stomach growled again. "Sorry I'm not good company..." He blushed.

"Just being with you...knowing that you're safe and I have you...is good enough for me, life-mate," Angel said honestly, taking some food out of the pack so he could begin feeding his human.

Lindsey smiled at that. He was feeling hints of guilt; he assumed at how he almost got taken from Angel... Even though he recognized what Holland did wasn't his fault. Maybe the guilt came from something else. He pushed it down and waited for Angel to feed him.

As he had earlier, Angel began to feed Lindsey, stealing kisses in between and often stroking his face, neck or hair.

Lindsey ate all that he was given, then settled into Angel's arms. "How will you know when I'm fully healed?" he asked curiously.

"I'm keeping the bond open between us, so I can feel what you feel," Angel answered, stroking Lindsey's hair. "And while you were asleep, I checked the wounds. Treated them again."

Lindsey blushed. "All of them?" he asked hesitantly. Some were less visible than others. How had his Utselii checked them without him waking up? The fact he hadn't woken up was embarrassing.

"Your body knows me, mo shíorghrá," Angel said gently. "You trust me. You've said that yourself. You know I would never hurt you..."

"I do trust you... I guess not waking up makes sense, even if it's unusual..." Lindsey smiled crookedly. "I know I don't hurt as bad..."

"Good." Angel nuzzled into his neck. "I'm glad you're healing. I'm going to give you some more of my blood, mo shíorghrá."

Lindsey nuzzled against Angel. The vampire had already allayed his fears that he wouldn't have food, so he wouldn't disrespect the older man's intelligence by questioning his decision to feed him. "Yes, sir, cor meum..." he whispered, kissing Angel's neck and waiting patiently.

Angel bit his own wrist and then guided Lindsey's mouth to the wound, his hand resting on the back of his life-mate's head.

Lindsey closed his eyes and latched onto Angel's wrist, drinking steadily but slowly enough he could be stopped at the right time. As always, his mate's blood immediately made any injuries and wounds feel better. It drew him closer to his Utselii. The bond strengthened.

Angel kept the bond open between them, stroking and massaging the back of his life-mate's head and neck. He let Lindsey drink for a while before he kissed his head. "Okay, mo shíorghrá."

Lindsey immediately stopped and let his head rest on Angel's shoulder. "...I love you..." he whispered, snuggling close. "...You take such good care of me, even when I don't make it easy..." Twinges of guilt went through him again.

"It's not your fault," Angel whispered, kissing his life-mate's head. "I just want you. No matter what. I love you so much. I _need_ you so much. Even before the bond and before I bit you for the first time. Right when I carried you home and put you over my knee the first time. I knew it then."

"...I... I know Holland wasn't my fault. I believe you when you say he could have struck at any time, even if I had done everything right..." Lindsey swallowed. "...I know that. I just... I promised to never leave without calling you first and letting you know and I forgot again. If the bond hadn't been there and you weren't able to feel what was happening... if you hadn't reminded me so that I called you and you h... heard what was happening. You could have come home, and I'd be gone and... and... " He reached up and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not to blame for what happened to me, but I still feel guilty... can't seem to stop... cuz even if it might have happened anyway, it could have been even worse, because I keep forgetting to let you know when I'm leaving to do things... or ask permission when that's something I'm supposed to do..." he whispered. And pulled away for a tiny bit, trying to think.

Angel wanted to reach out and bring Lindsey back into his arms. His whole body vibrated with that need to keep his life-mate close and sheltered against his body. "I told you before," he said quietly. "I would have come after you. I wouldn't have stopped until I found you and brought you back home. No matter what it took."

"I know... I just make it more difficult than it should be..." Lindsey wiped at his eyes. He didn't know why the guilt wouldn't leave him alone. He didn't blame himself for what Holland did... At the same time, he felt like he'd done something wrong. He didn't know how to explain it to his mate, though.

"It isn't your doing," Angel said softly. "You don't make things difficult. Forgetting to call me wasn't the end of the world. Yes, we'd agreed you wouldn't leave without checking in with me first, but it wasn't a bad thing that you did. You're not used to having someone who loves you like that. Who wants to know where you are, because it's hard to be apart from you."

Lindsey shook his head and wiped at his eyes again. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty. He knew everything Angel said was true, but it didn't make him feel any better. "What if I never learn? I don't want to break agreements I make with you just cuz I forget... just cuz I'm not used ta havin' someone care 'bout me. Wanna 'member and keep my word to ya..." he drawled out unhappily. He darted a quick glance toward Angel, taking in the way he was sitting; if he was sitting against something; if he seemed upset or angry at Lindsey's inability to let go of his guilty feelings.

Angel sat up a tiny bit, bracing his back against one of the larger rocks, and reached out to stroke his life-mate's cheek. "I know how long we've known each other for, mo shíorghrá, but I only acted very recently. I only brought you home very recently. It takes time to get used to having that love when I know you haven't had it for a long time."

Lindsey slanted his head toward Angel's hand before swallowing. "Maybe... maybe I just need help rememberin'... like remindin'..." he whispered softly, glancing up into Angel's face before making his decision and scooting closer again, placing himself over the vampire's lap. "...Help me remember, Utselii? Cor meum? I don't wanna keep forgettin... not my promises and agreements with you. Don't wanna forget those, even if I'm not used ta being cared 'bout..."

Angel paused, his hand resting gently on Lindsey's lower back, carefully rubbing around the still-red mark that had come from where Holland had hit his life-mate. "I love you." He said the words sincerely and filled with emotion. He let his hand rest lightly on Lindsey's bottom, beginning to stroke and rub...and finally starting to lightly pat.

"I love you too, Meae..." Lindsey whispered, wrapping his arms under his head; both to keep from reaching back when he shouldn't and to keep his face off the dirt, since they were outside on the ground. The pat wasn't painful in the least, but he knew this wasn't about pain. This was about reminding him of his position in Angel's life and Angel in his. It was about remembering he wasn't alone anymore and he couldn't continue to act as if he was. And Angel was in complete control of him. The vampire would decide how hard and how long, even if Lindsey had asked for the reminder.

Angel let his other hand rub gently over his life-mate's back and neck, while he continued to pat, not increasing the force any, but covering Lindsey's entire backside, down to his thighs. Then he paused to rub and stroke, caressing his life-mate.

Lindsey relaxed under the gentle caressing, the pats allowing him to relax as well. They might not be painful, but they were a show that Angel was in control- was willing to take control- and that was a relief. "Thank you, Meae..." he whispered.

"I've got you," Angel whispered, beginning to pat again for another circuit before he rubbed, stroked and caressed once more. "I love you. _You're mine_."

"I'm yours forever..." Lindsey agreed quickly and easily, a feeling of relief seeped through the bond. Angel was taking care of him and even if he wasn't being punished per say, he was being reminded of what he needed to do in the future. Reminded that he needed to include his life-mate in all his decisions, even if Angel wasn't giving him orders and allowing him to choose for himself.

Angel leaned over, his hands continuing to stroke, caress, rub and pat...and he bit his life-mate. To mark his claim. To make it clear that Lindsey was _his_.

Lindsey's quick intake of breath sounded as relieved as he felt. "Yours, Utselii, Master, Meae... yours..." He whimpered, letting himself relax completely and just accept whatever Angel chose to do. He still felt guilty, but that guilt was being eased a little by the knowledge that he still belonged to Angel and the vampire would hold him accountable if he truly needed to be.

 _Mine_. Angel sent the word through the bond, along with love and reassurance. He began to pat just a little bit firmer, still biting his life-mate...not drinking, but opening himself up entirely to Lindsey through the bond.

Lindsey let himself lay limply over his Utselii's knee, relaxed enough that he could feel every pat, arched enough that Angel could easily bite. Angel's possessiveness helped him feel safe and secure and able to put voice to what he was thinking and feeling. "...Feel so guilty, Meae... feel... feel like I deserve at least a sore backside, if not a painful one..." he whispered; not trying to tell the vampire what to do, but to let him know what he was thinking. Wanting to give Angel an opportunity to change his mind on the matter and, if he couldn't, give him enough info that he could figure out what to do.

Angel closed his eyes, nuzzling in closer to Lindsey, kissing his neck. _What happened wasn't your fault, life_ _-_ _mate._ He let his hand possessively cup his human's backside. _You weren't responsible. I just needed to bring you home, my heart._

"I... I know in my head... my feelings just won't catch up and _agree_ with my head..." Lindsey sniffled. "...Feel guilty I didn't call you. Feel guilty you _had_ to come find me and bring me home. I shoulda already been there..." He swallowed hard, finding it difficult not to start crying again.

Angel moved his hand a bit lower down, to Lindsey's thighs. _You didn't leave because you wanted to do the wrong thing, mo shíorghrá. And, yes, I came to find you...just like I promised I_ always _would, no matter what._

"I didn't want to do the wrong thing! I didn't! I just..." Lindsey closed his eyes as he began to cry. Why couldn't he let go of this unnecessary guilt? Angel understood why he'd done what he did. He'd forgiven him forgetting to call; it was an honest mistake. Why couldn't he forgive himself and let it go? He was going to upset Angel if he _didn't stop_...

Angel gently pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, licking the wound closed and leaning down to wrap his arms tightly around his life-mate. "Holland was evil, my heart. He would have tried to take you from me a different way, if Doyle hadn't worked. He saw you as property." He began to kiss down his human's back, hands stroking possessively over Lindsey's hips. "You aren't unclean. You aren't bad because you couldn't fight him off," he whispered. "He took any semblance of choice from you, while I gave you the choice."

Lindsey shivered at Angel's touch, tears streaming from his face. "I feel dirty... I just want to forget he touched me and only remember I'm yours..." he said, in a tiny voice, relaxing in spite of himself because he trusted Angel not to hurt him and what the vampire was doing felt good.

"You aren't dirty," Angel whispered. "You _chose_ to give yourself to me. You _chose_ to give me more than you've ever given another person. He took you from me, but he couldn't keep you. And he couldn't erase me. He couldn't take from you what you've already given so freely to me."

"I'm yours, Meae... only yours... he tried to take me from you and erase you and he can't. You're too deep in me... in my heart and soul..." Lindsey quivered.

"Just like you're in mine." Angel repeated the kissing down his back, the action gentle and soft. "You're _mine_. And I'm _yours_. Since I brought you home to me, that's been true. Even before that, when we were fighting each other and ourselves. You were already mine."

Lindsey sniffled. "...You still want me?" he asked, knowing but needing to hear it said again.

" _Always_ ," Angel promised. "I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I _love_ you."

Lindsey stayed where he was over Angel's knee, in case his master wanted to pat a little more. He still felt vaguely guilty, but he'd been distracted enough that it wasn't wearing him down. Plus, it felt good lying over the vampire's lap. Angel could touch him easily this way. Feeling the gentleness after Holland had been so cruel was helping to settle his fears.

Angel didn't move or shift Lindsey, instead kissing his life-mate's shoulders and stroking over his hips, hand rubbing his human's backside carefully and gently. "I will _always_ want you," he reaffirmed.

"I love you, Utselii..." Lindsey whispered, allowing his feelings of contentment at Angel rubbing him leak through the bond. If there were a few feelings of unease that slipped through, he tried not to focus on those feelings, so they were very faint.

"You don't need to hide from me, life-mate," Angel whispered. "Open yourself up fully to me. The same way I've done to you."

"Okay, Meae..." Lindsey whispered and opened himself up to the bond, letting everything he felt rush out of him like a tidal wave over his master. All the nervousness he still felt about being touched intimately; the fear he felt that he'd never stop being nervous; the desire he still felt for his mate; the worry that even if his mate wanted him, he didn't and wouldn't want him intimately any longer; the disgust and queasiness he felt whenever he remembered Holland's actions and words... Of course, he wasn't able to talk to Angel in his head, like the vampire did him, so some of the feelings might have been confusing. But Angel would ask if he needed clarification.

And not all the feelings were negative or filled with worry. There was contentment at being over his master's knee, Angel giving him gentle attention. There was relief that his Utselii was holding him. There were underpinnings of desire and need and a want for the vampire to reclaim, remark and own every part of him that Holland had abused. There was a peace that wasn't normally there, even when they were at home, in the apartment; being secluded and cut off from everything but each other was turning out to be a good thing for the younger man.

Angel kept his hands on Lindsey's body, lips resting against his life-mate's back. He kissed and stroked as his human's feelings swept over him and he opened himself up fully...letting Lindsey feel how devastated and worried he'd been when his life-mate had been taken; how relieved he was to have Lindsey back...and how much he regretted not getting there sooner. On top of all of those other emotions was the intense love and longing...not just to claim his life-mate, but merely to be with Lindsey.

Lindsey smiled crookedly as the feelings washed over him, tears sliding down his face. "I love you, cor meum..." he whispered. He let himself go completely limp, to allow the vampire to shift or move him however he felt necessary. Letting himself be vulnerable to however Angel wanted to touch or claim him. He needed to do this, no matter how nervous it made him. He needed to let himself be vulnerable, to prove to himself he was able to not let his fear rule him. To prove to himself that, even if it made him nervous, he'd be able to be touched and loved and taken care of without fear getting in the way.

"I love you, mo chroí. My heart. My life-mate." Angel nuzzled and kissed his neck; stroked his hands over Lindsey's hips and down his thighs. He gently parted his human's legs, his hand resting on the tattooed ash tree on Lindsey's inner thigh.

Lindsey whimpered softly, but only tensed up a few seconds before he was relaxing again and sighing softly at Angel's gentle but possessive touch on his thigh. "Cor Meum, Meae... I need you so much... I'd die without you..." Lindsey whispered fervently, believing every word deeply.

"I'm not going to leave you, my life-mate," Angel said, softly and sincerely, his fingers gently stroking the tattoo on Lindsey's leg. "I'm not going to be upset or disappointed. I only want you."

Lindsey sighed softly again, letting his tears fall unhindered, his contentment and growing need carrying through the bond. He didn't shift or move, though; perfectly happy to let Angel call the shots. As long as the vampire held him and didn't let go, he'd accept what he was given.

Angel nuzzled against the tattoo and then kissed it, before repeating the contact with the tattoo on the back of Lindsey's neck; stroking, nuzzling, kissing.

Lindsey shuddered as Angel nuzzled and kissed the tattoo on his thigh, a spike of nervous need making him squirm slightly before he calmed. Angel paying attention to his neck didn't really calm the need down, either. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. The whole time, he was leaving the bond open; the vampire could feel exactly what he was doing to his human's nerves.

"I've got you," Angel whispered, his lips against the tattoo on his life-mate's neck. "Only me. Your master, Utselii... _lover_... _life-mate_."

"...Only yours..." Lindsey whimpered, feeling himself relax again, Angel's handling easing the nerves and putting him into a pliant, accepting mood.

" _Mine_." Angel's whisper was low and possessive. He gently scraped his teeth over Lindsey's neck and then he carefully turned his life-mate over, so they could look into each other's eyes.

".. _Only yours_.." Lindsey repeated fervently, his eyes pleading with Angel to believe him, the sense of guilt he felt at what Holland had taken spiking again.

Angel kissed him, softly and gently. "He didn't take me from you," he whispered, his fingers gently stroking over the tattoo on his life-mate's chest.

"He wanted to take me from you..." Lindsey choked out, blinking tears out of his eyes, a shamed look on his face. "...He made me give him something I shouldn't have..." He whimpered softly, not sure how to explain to Angel without going into detail, but he felt so guilty about it, he needed to tell the vampire.

"Mo chroí." Angel gently cupped the side of Lindsey's face, thumb gently stroking over his lips. "You didn't _give_ him anything. He took it from you."

"...He... my body gave it to him, even if I didn't want to..." Lindsey shivered, remembering his lack of control over his responses. Even if it wasn't willingly given, it'd still been given. Holland hadn't had to work to get what he wanted.

Angel's thumb continued to gently stroke over his life-mate's lips. "He wouldn't have got anything freely from you, mo chroí. He forced you." He leaned in to kiss Lindsey; deeply and more passionately than he had done since rescuing his human.

Lindsey opened his mouth to Angel immediately, offering himself in the kiss even as he wrapped his arms around the vampire. He didn't argue what Angel said. He knew it was the truth. It didn't help with the guilt, knowing that, but he understood it. He loved Angel, only wanted to be his, wanted to forget Holland had ever touched him.

Angel kissed deeply, cradling his human for a few moments and then gently stroking down Lindsey's chest and stomach. Caressing his hips and thighs. Love came clearly through the bond, along with a sense of possessiveness. _Mine_ , echoed down to his life-mate.

Lindsey shivered, feeling the love and possessiveness. He continued to kiss back, allowing Angel complete access to his mouth and his feelings through the bond. He let his legs fall open a little more so the vampire could claim wherever and however he wanted, though he was obviously a little more nervous when Angel's hand strayed too near his groin.

Even though he didn't actually touch Lindsey's groin, Angel caressed and explored, stroking down between his life-mate's thighs. His other hand cradled the back of Lindsey's head, so it wouldn't fall back.

Lindsey slowly relaxed as Angel carefully explored, eventually relaxing enough that he didn't tense up, even when Angel's hand got closer to his more private areas. He continued to kiss, putting all his love and need for the vampire into the action.

Angel was very soft and very gentle as he touched, stroked and caressed. He kept his lips on Lindsey's, giving a gentle nip every so often, his hand rubbing and stroking down and up his life-mate's inner thighs.

Lindsey sighed into the vampire's mouth, hesitantly slipping his tongue against Angel's almost playfully. He'd relaxed enough by this point that his body was completely open to whatever Angel wanted to do and he started letting out tiny whimpers because he felt good.

Angel's fingers slipped through Lindsey's hair as he sent a wave of approval and happiness through the bond...encouragement to his life-mate to continue. His other hand continued to give his thighs attention, then slid up to clasp and stroke each of his hips.

Lindsey, emboldened by Angel's approval and happiness, began to explore the vampire's mouth with his tongue, letting his own grip around Angel tighten fractionally. His own feelings of feeling safe, content, happy... rushed through the bond, as did the hesitant longing and need he was feeling.

 _Good, life-mate_ _._ Angel whispered the words through the bond. His fingers brushed fractionally against his human's groin before returning to his thighs...the touch having been light. Almost asking a question.

Lindsey quivered at the touch, tensing slightly. As soon as Angel's fingers moved back to his thighs, he relaxed and a wave of apologetic longing rushed the bond. As nervous as it made him to be touched there, the thought that Angel _wouldn't_ touch there was even more distressing.

 _We have time, life-mate_ _,_ Angel whispered through the bond, intensifying the kiss. _Take my hand. Move it where you would like me to touch you. Be in control._ He kept his hand resting lightly on Lindsey's thigh.

Lindsey blinked at that, carefully pulling away from the kiss long enough to give Angel a searching look, wanting to be certain he'd understood his Utselii's command.

Angel's other hand remained on the back of Lindsey's head as he said softly, "You're not helpless, mo chroí. Not drugged or tied up. Show me what you would like me to do, life-mate."

Shivering again, Lindsey shifted both of his hands to Angel's head, tangling his fingers up in his hair as he pulled the vampire down for another deep kiss, this one needier and hungrier than the last. Finally slowing enough that he could breathe, letting all his love and gratitude and trust in Angel to flow through the bond, Lindsey carefully slid one hand out of Angel's hair and down over the vampire's chest until he could take hold of Angel's hand. He began in an easy spot, the spot where the bond always seemed to make itself felt, and moved Angel's hand to his stomach, gently rubbing the vampire's hand over his belly a few inches above his groin. He kept his own hand on top of Angel's, the action helping to remind him that _he_ was in control of this and he could stop it at any time if he needed.

Angel didn't move his hand from where Lindsey had placed it, gently rubbing as he was encouraged to do, using his life-mate's hand as a guide for what Lindsey wanted and needed. His other hand stroked through Lindsey's hair, his love flowing to his life-mate.

Lindsey continued to kiss Angel, the movements becoming less desperate and more slow and languid as he relaxed, realizing Angel truly was letting him take charge at this moment. Carefully, a hint of nervousness bleeding through that was interwoven with resolve, Lindsey carefully moved Angel's hand until the vampire could rub and squeeze his most private areas; he still kept his hand on top of the vampire's, but he didn't direct nearly as much; uncertain what to ask for, nervousness from remembered pain making it hard for him to request what he _wanted_ to request.

Angel's touch was gentle; stroking, caressing, questioning. Love and reassurance kept leaking towards his life-mate. _I'm yours,_ he whispered inside Lindsey's head. _You're mine and I'm yours._ His other hand cupped his human's cheek.

Lindsey's nervousness slowly disappeared with Angel's gentle reassurance. He was still uncertain what to request from the vampire, though. His mind went to what Holland did and he couldn't help but tense up, nervousness and unease shooting through the bond for a short second before Angel's caressing calmed him again. He gently squeezed Angel's hand, causing the vampire to gently squeeze him as well, and let out a tiny gasp into Angel's mouth as his body began to respond. It felt good, not painful, and he relaxed even further.

Angel took the sound his human made, letting Lindsey call the shots...dictate how and where he was touched, even if it was through touch rather than words. He let his tongue slip inside his life-mate's mouth, deepening the kiss.

Lindsey was content to just continue kissing, gently rubbing Angel's hand when he needed the vampire to rub or caress and gently squeezing when he needed something a bit more firm. The tiny whimpers and moans he gave to the vampire were accompanied by feelings of contentment and love and an impression of safe, protected, 'master has me', that didn't come through the bond in words, but more like visual feelings.

Angel leaned his head further down, almost bending double to press that bit closer to his life-mate. So they could be skin-to-skin. _I have you,_ he whispered inside Lindsey's mind. _Your master...Utselii...life-mate_ _..._ lover _has you..._ He continued to touch, stroke, rub and squeeze as Lindsey directed.

Lindsey pulled back, gasping slightly to catch his breath. "...Lie beside me?" he asked, in a whisper, his eyes wide and mouth swollen from the kisses. "...Wanna feel you touching me everywhere..." he admitted, almost shyly, thinking of Angel spooning behind him, kissing his ear and neck while his hand continued to 'own' him.

Angel's thumb stroked over Lindsey's swollen lips as he carefully moved both of them, curling behind Lindsey, pressed against his life-mate's back, lips on his neck and his hand stroking his human's chest and stomach.

"...I love you, Utselii..." Lindsey whispered. "...I want you to own all of me again...I really do..." His voice was apologetic and he let himself sink back into Angel. "...Need you to claim me in every way possible. I just... some of what he did hurt, so..." He winced, thinking again about what Holland had done, unable to stop himself from going over it in his head.

Angel winced as he glimpsed those images inside his head. He kissed Lindsey's shoulder, glad that Holland was dead; wishing he'd made the man suffer. "I won't hurt you, my heart," he whispered. "My life-mate. My _everything_."

Lindsey sent a wave of trust and love to the vampire. "I know, Meae. You protect me and love me and care for me... I trust you. I just have to get _him_ out of my head so I don't keep freezing up in fear... I hate that he took what wasn't his to take..." he whispered. "...Only your hands and mouth should have ever..." He swallowed and sighed, leaning back into Angel.

"I'm here now, mo chroí," Angel whispered, kissing his neck and then his ears. Stroking down his chest to his stomach. " _I love you so much_."

"I love you..." Lindsey responded, snuggling back into Angel. "M...maybe if we just talked a little... while you touch me... My body will stop tensing up and will relearn who it belongs to?" His voice was hesitant. He had no idea if that would work.

"Whatever you want to do...whatever you want to try," Angel murmured, kissing the back of Lindsey's head. Inhaling his scent.

Lindsey smiled at that, trying to think of a topic to talk about. "What would be the absolute perfect day?" he finally settled on, leaning back into his lover.

Angel let his fingers idly stroke over his life-mate's stomach as he thought and then finally answered. "Taking you out. Having you meet my friends properly, but then taking you out on a date. Just being a couple," he said honestly.

Lindsey grinned at that. "Where would you take me?" he asked curiously, his hand covering Angel's hand gently; so that he wouldn't hinder what the vampire was doing, but because he wanted to touch as much as he was being touched.

Angel nuzzled into the back of his neck. "To the beach. At midnight," he replied. "We could sit and watch the waves. The moonlight on the water. You could put your head on my shoulder...or stretch out and put your head in my lap."

Lindsey sighed softly. "That'd be perfect. I always had ta pretend to like all the fancy trappings and stuff when I was workin'... everyone 'xpected it. But all I really wanted was just something low-key and relaxin that would let me get to know someone better without having to pretend..."

"Like here," Angel said softly. "It's just us. Away from anyone else." He kissed his life-mate's ear. "What about your perfect day, mo chroí?"

"Exactly like here..." Lindsey sighed happily, squeezing Angel's hand as his ear was kissed. "...Maybe we can come back here again sometime, Angel? Actually plan so we have a bed and everything, but come here and spend the days walking and doing stuff together and the nights, cuddling and doing _other_ stuff together..." His tone was impish, but serious. He _wanted_ normal with his mate. He left Angel to mull on his suggestion, answering the question. "My perfect day has changed drastically since you got hold of me. My perfect day before I decided to become a lawyer so I could make lots of money and never struggle again was to be with friends and family. Didn't much care what I did, s'long as I was with who I loved." He shifted slightly so he could nuzzle against Angel's arm. "When I became a lawyer for W&H, my perfect day was any day I didn't die or have to watch someone I knew die for failing to meet expectations. Now... I think the perfect day is being with you..."

A shot of pure happiness came through the bond...both at Lindsey's response and at the use of his name. It was the first time his life-mate had called him Angel since being brought home and Angel kissed his shoulder, neck and ear. "I would be happy with you wherever we were, Lindsey," he whispered.

Lindsey grinned at feeling the happiness and at hearing his own name. Somehow, it made it all more real, his mate calling him by name instead of endearments. "I love you, Meae..." he whispered, shivering as his ear was kissed again, a hint of arousal leaking through the bond.

"I love you." Angel kissed his shoulder again; reached out to tangle his fingers through Lindsey's, where his life-mate wore the ring. Kissed the lobes he'd pierced. "I want you. But not just to claim. Like I said before...I want it all with you."

Lindsey squeezed Angel's hand gently. "I want it all too, Cor Meum... kids, pets... house with white picket fence..." he teased gently.

"Sitting curled up on the couch together, watching trashy movies," Angel whispered in his ear. "Cooking...at least cooking for you. Evenings out together..."

Lindsey lifted Angel's hand up to his lips, kissing the palm gently, then kissing the pad of his thumb. "...I still say we need to watch Masterpiece Theatre and National Geographic..." he whispered, in a very serious voice. His amusement could be felt through the bond as he so very obviously teased his mate.

Angel gently nibbled on the lobe of his ear, letting his thumb ghost over Lindsey's lips. "So you've said," he replied, his own amusement leaking through.

Lindsey moaned softly, opening his mouth and impulsively licking Angel's thumb. "...I guess we could watch fishin' shows..." he teased a little more, although his arousal was vying for control over his need to tease.

Angel snorted softly. "It might make a nice break in tension," he commented, his thumb sliding into his life-mate's mouth as he kissed the back of Lindsey's neck.

Lindsey closed his mouth around the vampire's thumb and began to gently suck and lick, effectively shutting himself up. Except for the tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure he couldn't keep in when Angel kissed him. The bond was thrumming with his contented happiness and the quickly rising need from arousal.

Angel pressed himself against Lindsey, nuzzling into his neck, gently scraping his teeth across the skin...lightly over the tattoo that marked his life-mate.

Lindsey's moan was louder as he felt teeth. Part of him wanted to roll over and stick his bottom up in the air, his need for his mate almost overwhelming him. The other part needed to pull back, because he was afraid if he went too fast, he'd get scared again and freeze up at the wrong time, possibly hurting his mate.

"We'll go slow, life-mate...Lindsey," Angel whispered against his skin. "No rushing. If you get scared, we'll stop."

Lindsey shivered again, then sent a wave of trust through the bond so that Angel knew he'd been heard, continuing to lick and suck gently on the vampire's thumb, interspersing the attention with tiny kisses to his mate's hand.

Angel kissed down Lindsey's back, allowing his other hand to stroke and rub over his life-mate's stomach, going a bit lower...still careful to go slow and gentle.

Lindsey didn't tense up as Angel kissed or rubbed down his body. In fact, he seemed to relax even more, tiny, needy little whimpers escaping... at least until Angel got to his more sensitive and private areas. Holland hadn't been gentle when he'd been trying to 'erase' Angel and even though the vampire was being extremely gentle and careful, it was hard for Lindsey not to think about what Holland had done and become afraid. He took a slow, deep breath and tried to force the thoughts of what had happened to him out of his mind, not wanting to think of Holland savagely going down on him or thrusting a finger into him without any preparation. He trembled slightly. Of course, the worst of it wasn't what Holland had done, but that he'd managed to get Lindsey's body to respond the way he wanted it to. It had felt like the ultimate betrayal of Angel to Lindsey and he couldn't stop the feeling of unworthiness, the feeling that he didn't deserve Angel to be so gentle and loving with him when he'd given Holland what the man demanded, even if it had been unwillingly.

Angel couldn't help it. He growled, low and possessively, deep in his throat...the sense of possessiveness carrying through the bond. His hand rested low on Lindsey's stomach; not going down any further, but keeping it slow. He scraped his teeth over his life-mate's neck...and then he bit.

Lindsey wasn't scared of Angel, even with the growl, and the sense of possessiveness actually eased some of his feeling of worthlessness; he had to be worth _something_ if the vampire wanted him so badly. The bite caught him by surprise, though maybe it shouldn't have. He groaned softly, almost immediately pushing his bottom back against Angel, instinct urging him to let the vampire possess him even more. "...Please...please...please..." He whimpered softly, nudging Angel's hand lower, his need to submit and belong fully to his mate overcoming the nervousness he'd been feeling.

Angel began to drink; not taking too much, but enough to settle his own need to thoroughly possess his life-mate. He did let his hand drift lower, but slowly and carefully...ready to stop if his life-mate panicked. His fingers gently touched Lindsey's member; again, almost as if asking a question...seeking permission.

Lindsey gave another soft whimper as his mate drank from him, responding positively when Angel began to touch him intimately. He wasn't afraid to be touched; he was afraid he didn't deserve his mate. But Angel wanted him; it was obvious not only through the bond, but by what he was doing- and it was impossible not to respond with a needy plea. "...Please, Meae... please, Cor Meum... please, _Angel_..." His thighs opened slightly to give him a little more balance as he began to push his hips toward the vampire's hand, inviting Angel to claim him more thoroughly. He didn't want any part to remain untouched or unclaimed; he wanted it clear who he belonged to, not only to his mate, but in his own head.

Angel's touch was still gentle. Still tender. His other hand ghosted over Lindsey's hips and thighs as his lips kissed and caressed the skin of his life-mate's neck. He didn't pull out of the bite as he reached for the pack of supplies...for the lube he'd bought before he saw Cordy and Wes; that had still been in his possession as he chased frantically after his life-mate.

Lindsey was loose and pliant in Angel's arms, even if he was still pushing his hips toward the vampire's hand with needy little whines. _It felt so good_ , his master's touch. It felt so good and _right_ and his body was responding _naturally_ without being drugged. He wanted to respond and Angel was allowing it. It was going a long way to helping ease his fear that he wasn't worthy of his mate.

Angel continued to bite, kiss, caress and stroke, as he used the lube, his hand roaming over every part of Lindsey's body he could reach. Being able to touch...hold...stroke his life-mate made him happy and he allowed that feeling to come through strongly in the bond.

Feeling how much Angel wanted him eased what little worry Lindsey had at not deserving his mate. Angel was the one who decided and if Angel felt he deserved him, then that was that. He let himself go, allowing all his need, want, desire and love flow through the bond to his life-mate.

Angel gently grasped Lindsey's hips, stroking and squeezing and caressing, before he very carefully...very slowly...pushed inside his life-mate, carefully watching and feeling through the bond. Sending out waves of love and want and need.

Lindsey let out his breath in a slow whimper as he felt his mate take him, stretch him so slowly it didn't hurt in the least and just left him happy, satisfied, with a sense of belonging. "...Feels so good..." He moaned softly. "...Feel so full of you..." He let out a happy sigh as Angel finally settled all the way inside of him. He could feel the vampire's hips pressed tight against his bottom.

 _You feel so good wrapped around me,_ Angel sent through the bond, inhaling Lindsey's scent. _And you still smell so good._ He shifted, carefully, sliding his hands round Lindsey's front to rest on his stomach.

Lindsey smiled at that, letting himself lean back against his vampire; not urging Angel to move or do anything, happy to just stay in place with his mate buried deep in him, connecting them in the most physical way possible. "...Do I smell like I belong to you?" Lindsey found himself asking hopefully.

 _Yes,_ Angel whispered to him. _And you do belong to me, my life-mate. My heart. Nothing could change that. I promise._ He nuzzled his human.

"...Good..." Lindsey said forcefully, if quietly. "...I only want to smell like I'm yours. No one else can have me!" He sighed happily as Angel nuzzled him.

 _You're mine,_ Angel sent. _No one else's. Just_ mine _._ Waves of possessive love came through the bond, flowing over his life-mate.

Lindsey relaxed the rest of the way, just enjoying the feel of his mate wrapped around him and deep inside him. "...What do you most look forward to about having me? Being with me?" Lindsey asked quietly. "...I plan to be with you the rest of my life...however long that is..." he added on softly.

Angel gently pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, licking the wound closed while staying buried inside his life-mate. "There isn't just one thing," he said, with open, honest frankness. "Claiming you is important...but then, so is just cuddling. Looking after you." He smiled as he continued, "Making you happy. Like when I was talking to you through the bond and could feel what you felt when I was with Wes and Cordy."

Lindsey grinned at that. "That was awesome; being able to feel you in my head, as if you were there in person. It's the only thing that helped when Holland grabbed me..." he admitted hesitantly, reluctant to mention his ex-boss.

"I wanted to make sure you knew I was coming for you," Angel whispered. "That I was going to get you back, no matter what it took."

"That was the only thing that kept me from shutting down completely..." Lindsey admitted. "...When I realized he'd drugged me and that I couldn't move, no matter what he did... and that my body would react no matter what I wanted... I wanted to give up. Especially after he brought me through the portal and I wasn't sure you'd be able to find me. I couldn't imagine living under his control the rest of my life..." He bit his lip, letting his hand run down Angel's arm and onto the vampire's hand, gently squeezing it, then nudging it lower so that Angel would 'hold onto' him again. "When I felt you come through the portal, I was so relieved. I knew I had to not give up, because you'd rescue me somehow. You'd get me back. And I knew I wanted you to reclaim every part of me that he tried to take from you before I died... If you still wanted me."

Angel gently ran his fingers over Lindsey's member, kissing his life-mate's shoulder and neck. " _Of course_ I still wanted you...then and now," he whispered. "I couldn't think straight when he took you. Wes and Cordy kept me from running straight out after you without any idea of where I was going. But I couldn't lose you. And I was so terrified when I knew you were hurting and I was powerless to stop it...unable even to shelter you and protect you with my own body."

"You're sheltering and protecting me now... from my own self..." Lindsey admitted, in a whisper. "I didn't think I'd be able to handle...being touched in any way, but I trust you not to hurt me and now you're touching me and in me and I want more. I feel safe and like... like I didn't ruin everything by my weakness..."

"You didn't ruin _anything_ ," Angel promised. "And neither were you weak, my life-mate. You were taken and you were forced. But you held on. You knew I'd come for you. And you know that I won't _ever_ hurt you."

"I never wanted to do drugs in my life, but after being drugged and losing all control... I don't think I'll ever be tempted..." Lindsey snorted faintly, wondering what Angel would say about that.

"Good," Angel replied. "They don't help with what you want them for, anyway." There was a slight hint of guilt that indicated he might be speaking from personal experience.

Lindsey reacted to the guilt, letting his hand run gently up and down his mate's arm. "...You okay?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to pry into something painful, but wanting to help as much as possible if he was able.

Angel laced his fingers through his life-mate's, raising Lindsey's hand to his lips and turning it over to kiss his palm. "I did a lot of questionable things after I got my soul back," he said softly.

Lindsey swallowed. "...I read a lot of them..." he admitted hesitantly. At the time, he hadn't seen it as an invasion of the vampire's privacy. Now he did, but he couldn't unlearn what he'd learned. "...It was understandable. You were dealing with a lot of guilt for what Angelus did. And had no one to help you..." He drew his hand back- Angel's with it- and kissed his mate's palm before nipping at it gently, then licking where he'd nipped.

"I wasn't a good human before I was turned. That's probably in the records too," Angel admitted quietly. "As bad as the others were, Angelus was the worst of them." And he often wondered if he was to blame; if Angelus wouldn't have hurt so many people if Liam had been a better man. He stroked Lindsey's cheek as his life-mate nipped and licked.

"At the end of the day, Angelus was still the demon... and you've spent _years_ trying to make up for things _he_ did..." Lindsey said assuredly. "...I was human when I did all my bad things. You've forgiven me and are helping me do the right thing now... but if you hadn't got me. If I'd stayed with W&H, who knows what I'd have turned into...?" He sighed softly, nuzzling into Angel's hand. "I won't hold your past against you. Especially not when mine is just as bad, if not worse..." He kissed Angel's palm again.

Angel tightened his hold on his human and kissed the back of Lindsey's neck, nuzzling in close. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, Meae... My life... Cor Meum... My Heart..." Lindsey sighed happily, before carefully pushing his bottom back into the vampire, causing Angel to slide in a little more, then let out a happy moan. "...Take me, master? Please? Take me and make me yours. I want to belong to you... to be marked 'Angel's' forever..."

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck and began to move inside his life-mate. He held his human's hips possessively, drawing him closer and gently nipping at his neck. "You are _everything_ to me," he whispered.

Lindsey let out happy little whimpers and moans as his mate moved in him. "...Feels good..." he whispered, his voice catching as he tried to angle himself so that the vampire could go as deep as possible. "...Yours...completely..." He whimpered, slanting his head to the side so Angel could reach his neck easier, nudging one of Angel's hands toward his private area, needing some attention there as well.

Angel nuzzled, kissed and licked his life-mate's neck, beginning to thrust gently as his fingers ghosted over Lindsey's member, lightly stroking...careful not to be too rough; going as gently as possible and watching his life-mate's reactions along with paying attention to the emotions through the bond.

Lindsey groaned, beginning to push back onto Angel as the vampire thrust forward, then thrust forward and into the vampire's hand as Angel withdrew. He was completely aroused and needy. Waves of desire, need and _love_ went through the bond into his mate.

Angel bit, finally, thrusting into his life-mate with a little bit more force, gently teasing and stroking Lindsey's member in front.

Lindsey let out a strangled moan as Angel bit, unable to keep himself from clenching around the vampire tightly, almost like a vice as he lost control and released into his mate's hand.

Angel followed his life-mate's release, his hand tightening slightly on Lindsey's hip; not enough to hurt, but holding his human steadily. He stayed inside Lindsey, but withdrew his teeth, licking the wound closed and then kissing the healed patch of skin.

Lindsey sighed happily as he felt Angel releasing into him, feeling as his middle was filled up. Once he was certain that Angel was through his own release, he gently moved the vampire's hand to his swollen middle and hummed happily. "Is it odd to wish I could stay like this forever?" he whispered. "To have part of you in me all the time, even when you aren't yourself?"

"No, mo chroí," Angel murmured, kissing the back of his human's neck and stroking his stomach. "But even if I'm not inside you, I won't leave you," he promised.

"I love you, Angel..." Lindsey whispered. "I want a life with you. Forever..." he added hesitantly, turning enough in the vampire's arms that he could nuzzle against his chest. "I could never belong anywhere else..."

"It's exactly the same for me, Lindsey," Angel whispered, stroking his fingers through his life-mate's hair. "I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. And as much as I do want to claim you...I also just want to be with you. To have a life together."

Lindsey smiled happily. "So... how do you feel about getting a puppy?" He grinned impishly up at his mate, before leaning up to kiss Angel on the corner of his mouth.

Angel kissed him, angling his head so it was a full, deep kiss. "Would you like that?" he asked.

Lindsey blushed. "Yessir... I always wanted one when I was a kid... We couldnt afford to have a pet. When I finally made enough money, I wasn't home enough and it wouldn't a been fair to any animal for me to have one..."

Angel cupped Lindsey's face in his hand, thumb stroking gently over his cheek. "Then we'll get one," he said simply. _I want to make you happy,_ echoed through the bond.

Lindsey smiled brightly. "Thank you..." He turned his head to kiss Angel's hand.

Angel's other hand gently stroked his hair. "When we get back home, we can look into the sort of breed that you'd like."

"Don't need a breed..." Lindsey gave Angel a sheepish look. "Figured if it was okay, we could go to the Humane Society. Adopt one of the ones that needs a home there..."

Angel smiled. "That sounds perfect," he commented.

"Figure if you can take in a scrappy stray from the Midwest, taking in another scrappy stray would be appropriate..." Lindsey grinned impishly.

Angel gently touched his cheek, turning his face towards him so he could kiss him gently. "You're not a stray anymore, my heart," he murmured.

"No...I've found a home..." Lindsey agreed, before deepening the kiss.

 _With me,_ Angel whispered through the bond, kissing him. _I'm your home._ He cradled the back of Lindsey's head; stroked his hair and down his back.

"Forever..." Lindsey whispered, as he sent a wave of love and affection to his mate.

Angel kissed him more deeply, hands stroking down his back, then rolled them over so that Lindsey was on top of him and not lying in the dirt. "So when did you find the time to read up on me, mo chroí?" While he was ashamed of a lot that had been recorded, he was genuinely interested...and allowed a teasing note to slip into his voice. After all, this seemed like further proof that they'd been drawing together.

Lindsey blushed. "When we first met and you turned down the chance to work for W&H and threw my client out the window... I got curious. Told myself it was because I needed to know 'the enemy', but most the stuff I memorized wasn't really stuff that would help take you down." Lindsey lay down on Angel, nuzzling his neck, under his chin. "I think part of me knew, even then, who I belonged to..."

Angel wrapped his arms around his life-mate, holding Lindsey close and tight against his chest. "There wasn't a lot of information I could find about you." He let it slip that he'd been just as curious about Lindsey as the human had been about him.

"I'm glad..." Lindsey admitted. "I'll tell you anything you ask, no matter how embarrassed or shamed it makes me...but I went to a lot of effort to bury my past so W&H couldn't find out anything to use against me. It wasn't easy..."

Angel nodded in understanding, nuzzling his head. "How did you first show up on their radar?" he asked.

"Recruitment fair at my college. I wasn't able to afford a big fancy name law school, so when this big firm cane by 'slumming' looking for 'talent'... I thought I'd hit the jackpot. Made sure I introduced myself. That they got access to my grades and invited them to watch me debate later that night. They liked what they saw and offered to pay all my school loans and the remaining years of my tuition if I signed a contract to come work for them after graduating." Lindsey huffed sadly. "Shoulda known it was too good ta be true, but by the time I figured it out, I was upside down and ankle deep in the muck."

Angel let his fingers stroke through his life-mate's hair. "They didn't show you their true nature because you would have run from them as soon as you knew what they stood for and they knew it."

"Shoulda run anyway, when I found out the truth. Stead I was a coward and stayed and they slowly changed me ta someone I din even recognize..." Lindsey whispered, pressing light kisses against Angel's chest as he snuggled.

"And then we met," Angel commented. "And I didn't even know why I was so fascinated by one of their lawyers." He stroked down Lindsey's back as he continued, "I thought you were just like them and couldn't understand why I felt pulled to you...at least until you helped us save those children."

"You brought me back to myself... Saved me from becoming a monster... " Lindsey whispered.

Angel kissed his neck. "I couldn't have done that if you weren't willing to turn back, m'fhíorghrá," he said softly. "Even though it was buried deep."

"You got through to me... Once I knew you cared... would help me... turning back was easy," Lindsey nuzzled and kissed Angel's neck, reaching down between their bodies and stroking and squeezing his mate intimately.

Angel tightened his hold on Lindsey, his body reacting to his life-mate's touch. He kissed him, long and deep. "It's more than just caring, m'fhíorghrá."

"I know..." Lindsey whispered gently, leaning up and kissing under Angel's chin. "...But at the time, I didn't have a clue beyond the fact you cared enough to pull me to you and stop me... Even after you spanked me so hard I couldn't sit, I didn't really understand. I can be a bit slow when it comes to realizing someone loves me..." He grinned sheepishly, nipping at Angel's neck playfully, even as he continued to stroke and squeeze.

Angel felt his body react even more to his life-mate, growing and thickening in Lindsey's hands. He nuzzled and kissed his life-mate's head. "I couldn't let you go then," he whispered. "Spanking you...it was about just punishment, but only at first. About the time you started swearing at me and I told you I was going to wash your mouth out with soap? That's when it occurred to me I was in it for the long haul."

Lindsey chuckled, giving Angel a sheepish look. "Do you know you are the first and only person to ever wash my mouth out for bad language? I think that shocked me almost as much as gettin' a spankin' did..." He maneuvered himself so he was poised above Angel's member, then slowly, very slowly, slid down onto Angel, moaning softly. There was just enough 'preparation' left from when Angel took him earlier to keep it from being painful for either of them, but the friction was stronger. He didn't stop until Angel was completely buried in him, his bottom tight against the vampire's hips, and then he began to rock gently back and forth, keeping his eyes on Angel's face the entire time.

Angel moved his hands to Lindsey's hips, gently grasping them to hold his human steady. He kissed his life-mate. "I think that was the first time I ever heard you use that kind of language," he commented. "And it's not as if you weren't pushed far beyond what you could ever have thought would happen." He kept his eyes on Lindsey's face, reaching up to stroke his cheek, thumb ghosting over his life-mate's lips.

Lindsey let out a tiny whimper and nipped gently at Angel's thumb, before taking it into his mouth and licking and sucking at it, keeping his slow, steady rocking motion going. He felt _so good_ , not just physically but emotionally. He let those emotions bleed through the bond to Angel, letting the vampire feel how loved, safe, content, _emboldened_ he was feeling. Letting Angel's thumb go with a tiny kiss, he smiled impishly at the vampire. "I didn't tend ta use it when I was working. Needed to give off that 'high class' appearance and all. Would ya do it now? If I was a naughty boy and cussed a blue streak?" His grin was still impish, even if the question was serious. They'd started out their relationship with Angel being his master and him obeying in everything. They'd since moved to being life-mates in every sense of the word. Did that mean Angel didn't plan to take charge? He needed to know how things would be...

Angel let his other hand slide down Lindsey's back, stroking down his spine while the fingers of his other hand caressed his face. He let his own emotions flow through the bond...love, contentedness, a fierce need to protect and _claim_ his life-mate. "That depends on why, my heart. If it's me you're cursing at, then yes...if it's a bad situation and you're reacting, then it's likely I'll just tell you to watch your language."

Lindsey relaxed at the words, surprised at how relieved he was that Angel was still going to 'be in charge'. "If I cursed at you, I'd deserve it. Just like I'd deserve a spankin' if I did something I know I shouldn't and it put me or someone else in danger..." he said calmly, his acceptance of his position in his Utselii's life clear. "I belong to _you_ , my _owner_ , my _master_ , my _friend, lover... life-mate_..." He shifted to lay flat on his vampire, chest to chest, and nuzzled against Angel's neck. He was still rocking gently and slow, but the new angle caused his channel to narrow and tighten around the vampire. "...Feels so good..." he murmured, nipping gently at the vampire's shoulder.

Angel kissed his head, inhaling Lindsey's scent and tightening his arms around his life-mate, stroking down Lindsey's back, over his bottom and thighs. "You belong completely to me," he whispered. "You don't feel good just when I'm inside you...but also when I'm just holding you in my arms. Or sitting with you on my lap. Or even just with you putting your head on my shoulder."

Lindsey kissed Angel's shoulder and snuggled at those words. "...You have to know I feel the same... I can't imagine every thing I feel isn't broadcast to you through our bond..." he said gently, letting his hands carefully roam over the vampire, exploring his lover and memorizing every plane and angle of the older man's body.

Angel continued to stroke and caress down Lindsey's back, cupping his bottom possessively. "I love you. My life-mate." He kissed and nuzzled into his human's neck. "My lover. My heart." He gently squeezed Lindsey's backside.

Lindsey moaned and began to rock a bit faster as Angel squeezed his bottom. "...Love you so much..." He kissed everywhere he could reach. "...Just wanna show you in every way possible..." He whimpered, tightening around Angel as his own arousal began to grow.

"You _are_ , life-mate," Angel promised. He gave his human's backside a gentle smack; more of a firm pat, really. "I love you." He rubbed where he'd just smacked.

Lindsey turned startled eyes toward Angel at the smack, muscles clenching tightly around the vampire immediately in response. A strong wave of arousal sped through the bond, giving away that he _liked_ being spanked... at least he did when he wasn't being punished. He blushed faintly and gave Angel a tiny grin. "...Do that again!" He rolled his hips slightly so Angel would slide in deeper still.

Angel smiled at that, kissing his human deeply and passionately as he delivered another gentle smack and then squeezed.

Lindsey groaned low in his throat, returning Angel's kiss fervently, opening his mouth so the vampire could claim it, just as he'd claimed every other part of him. He moved slower on his Utselii, allowing Angel to smack and rub easier, but also to enjoy feeling his master and mate inside of him more completely.

Letting his tongue slip into Lindsey mouth, Angel continued the light, gentle smacks, rubbing and squeezing in between.

Lindsey was surprised at how quickly he lost control over the situation. One minute, he was directing the pace and what was occurring and the next, he was along for the ride as the combination of Angel's kiss, the gentle spanking and the friction inside his body where the vampire claimed him overwhelmed him. His arousal grew and then suddenly, he was releasing, his body quivering and spasming, clenching tightly around Angel. He moaned low and deep as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body and carried through the bond to the vampire.

Angel held Lindsey clasped tightly to himself, kissing him gently and lovingly, as his own release came over him. The pleasure that spiked through the bond was intermingled with intense love.

Lindsey finally reached the end and collapsed on top of Angel weakly, squeezing his muscles to see if his lover was still situated in him, but otherwise not doing too much other than cuddling close, nuzzling into Angel's chest. "...You undo me every time..." he said, in a breathless voice, letting his arms move to wrap around his mate. "Undo me and then remake me again..."

Angel kissed and nuzzled into his neck, hand still resting on his backside. "I love you," he whispered in response. "I like undoing you and putting you back together. Making you mine..."

Lindsey smiled against Angel's chest. "I like it when you take me apart and put me back together too... and you always put me back together better... stronger... than I was. Not sure how that works, but... I feel stronger. Inside..." He kissed Angel's chest. "...Bond's still working..." he added in an aside, trying to imagine what it was that he felt at his core when the bond used Angel's release to tie him more strongly to the vampire. Hoping that Angel would somehow be able to sense what he couldn't say through the bond.

"We're binding closer and tighter together." Angel pressed kisses all over Lindsey's head and as far down his back as he could reach, his hands stroking and caressing down further.

"We are..." Lindsey agreed, nuzzling close, his happiness thrumming through the bond. "Feels warm inside...where you filled me..." he said, with a hint of wonder. "...How's the bond even know?"

Angel let his fingers ghost over Lindsey's skin, rubbing and stroking and caressing. "I think there's a lot about the bond we don't necessarily understand," he murmured.

Lindsey nodded. "Yeah... but... I kinda wanna learn about it. Understand it better. Don't you?" he asked quietly.

Angel nodded. "I think I can safely say that I've never done this with anyone else," he said. "You're the first person I ever chose to bind myself to."

"You're the first person I've ever willingly chosen to bind myself to. I'm so grateful you were willing to take over control of that contract from W&H..." Lindsey shivered. If the law firm still had control of the contract, he would have been bound to them. That could have caused all kinds of problems.

"I would never have let them keep you," Angel whispered. "Even if your letter of resignation hadn't worked...I would have found a way. Somehow."

"I know. I belong to you. I don't belong anywhere but by your side or in your arms..." Lindsey snuggled, his sense of gratitude and happiness wafting gently to Angel.

Angel kissed his life-mate's head, tightening his hold on Lindsey. "I don't belong anywhere but with you," he whispered in return.

"Will... I know the bond will prolong my life; I could live for up to a century beyond what I normally would. But eventually..." Lindsey bit his lip. "...When I get to that point, I won't want you giving up..." he whispered hesitantly. It was never easy to talk about one's own mortality, but it was harder to do when you were speaking of it with the person who would be most hurt by it.

Angel couldn't help but tighten his hold on Lindsey. "I never really got close to anyone until I moved to Sunnydale," he said quietly. "I know you wouldn't want me to give up...It's hard to think about the fact I might eventually lose you," he said honestly.

"I know... but I'm still mortal. It's gonna happen sooner or later and I just... I don't want you to pretend it ain't ever gonna happen and then be lost when it does. I love you so much and I just wanna know that you'll be able to live beyond when I ain't anymore..." Lindsey admitted, kissing Angel's chest.

Angel nuzzled into his neck. "I've lost a lot," he whispered. "Been through a lot. I can't promise how I'd react to losing you. I can promise that I'll keep this conversation in my mind, so I can remember what you've said."

Lindsey sighed softly. "That's all I can ask, really... " He knew there was another way Angel could keep him with him forever, but neither of them wanted that. Not unless there was a way to bind Lindsey's soul to his body before undertaking it. Which Lindsey didn't know of any way that was possible. He slanted his head in silent offering to his Utselii, letting his love and trust in the vampire wrap around Angel.

Angel kissed and nuzzled his human's neck, pressing as close to Lindsey as was possible, love reaching through the bond to sink into his life-mate's heart.

Lindsey relaxed even further as the bond thrummed with Angel's love and sent his own love back to the vampire in a warm circle. The bond was working overtime in him; he could feel it, his middle warm- almost hot- to touch and the tattoos marking him as belonging to Angel heating up as well. He couldn't help but wonder if the vampire felt the heat from the three tattoos or from his belly, but he didn't ask. It didn't seem that important to know at the moment. Snuggling close and giving his love to the vampire was important. He blinked his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"Sleep, my heart, my love, my life-mate," Angel whispered, tightening his hold on his human. "I've got you. I'm here." He continued to send waves of love and reassurance through the bond. "I love you."

"I love you too, Meae..." Lindsey whispered, sending back his own wave of love and gently squeezing Angel inside before tightening his arms in a gentle hug. He blinked once and then was asleep.

Angel just held onto his life-mate, tight and protectively, surrounding him emotionally with love that he hoped Lindsey would feel even in sleep.

* * *

Lindsey slept through the night peacefully, Angel's love surrounding and washing through him with the bond. When he woke, he felt like he had before he'd been taken by Holland; all his wounds healed completely. The only remnants of what had occurred were his memories. As soon as he thought about what Holland had done, he snuggled into Angel and took a deep breath. "You have me. I'm safe and I'll always be safe with you. You'll never let me go..." he whispered, calming himself down with the mantra.

"I have you," Angel whispered. "I love you. I'm not ever going to let you go. You're safe in my arms." He stroked Lindsey's face, tilting his life-mate's face up so he could kiss him, gently and chastely.

Lindsey kissed Angel back just as chastely, before reluctantly shifting so that his master slid out of him and carefully stood up. "Where's the safest spot for me to... take care of myself?" he asked, with a tiny blush, and shifted from foot to foot. It was obvious what the problem was.

Angel sat up carefully. "This whole area is safe, life-mate. Just don't stray too far." He stroked Lindsey's cheek.

Lindsey smiled. "How far is too far, Utselii?" he asked, just to be certain, not sure if Angel wanted him to stay within sight or not. If he was honest with himself, _he_ was reluctant to leave Angel's sight, but he did need to move away from where they were camped, if only for hygiene and health reasons.

"You can't move out of my sight," Angel replied. "And when you've taken care of business, I want to work with you a bit on self-defence and other ways to take care of yourself."

"Yessir..." Lindsey quickly agreed, then walked away from their camp- and away from the tiny pond of water- stopping when he was far enough away that there wouldn't be any issues, but still able to clearly see Angel... which meant that Angel would be able to see him more than clearly. He quickly took care of matters, then walked back to Angel. "D'ya think the pond is safe to drink from?" he asked hesitantly, realizing how thirsty he was. He knew Angel had given him water to drink before, but he wasn't certain if the water was from a bottle he'd brought over from their own dimension or if it was from the pond.

Angel nodded. "I gave you water from it when I first brought you here." He bent and scooped some water into his hands, stepping closer to Lindsey so he could give his life-mate the water in a far more personal manner.

Lindsey kept his eyes on Angel's face as he drank from his master's hands. While drinking, he sent all his feelings of love, happiness, trust... and _submission_... to the vampire. Angel was about to teach him. That meant he needed to listen and obey.

Angel let his own feelings of love and happiness reach out and wrap around his life-mate. When Lindsey had drunk his fill, he stepped forward, kissing him deeply, and then began the teaching.

Lindsey sighed happily into the kiss, but didn't argue when Angel pulled away and began to teach him. He'd thought he knew a lot about martial arts, but the vampire made him look like a beginning _child_. "So... I move this way?" He asked for confirmation on a move a couple of hours later, confusion in his voice. He did it completely wrong.

"No, life-mate." Angel reached out to adjust Lindsey's position, hands ghosting over his human's skin as he moved him. "Like this."

Lindsey paid close attention to where he was moved and how he was positioned, so that he could get it right the next time. "And this will keep a larger, stronger enemy from knocking me off my feet?" he asked for clarification.

Angel nodded. "Exactly, m'fhíorghrá," he confirmed. He slid a hand down Lindsey's leg, gently stroking the skin. "It's the way you keep your body weight distributed. Balancing."

Lindsey swallowed hard as Angel stroked his leg, but managed not to move his position. Angel hadn't said he could move, after all.

"Good," Angel breathed. "I don't want you to move, life-mate. No matter what I do to you." He gently kissed Lindsey's leg.

Lindsey shivered slightly, but held still as ordered. He couldn't help but let out a tiny whine, though.

Angel gently touched, kissed, teased his life-mate's body. Discipline was an important part of what he was teaching Lindsey and he figured this way was more pleasant than the ways he himself had been taught.

Lindsey's stomach did a flip and he quivered in place, but he didn't move. Well, most of him didn't move. To his embarrassment, one part of him _did_ move and he couldn't seem to get it to stop. He turned bright red, hoping that Angel would understand.

Angel responded by squeezing Lindsey's thigh, sending a wave of love and reassurance through the bond before he stood. "Good, my heart," he praised softly.

Lindsey let out a tiny breath of relief that his body paying attention in other ways hadn't upset his master. He sent his own wave of love back and began to relax a little, even as he held still, waiting for further orders.

"You can't always control how your body reacts, life-mate," Angel whispered reassuringly, before he resumed showing Lindsey different moves.

"But I can choose not to give in to it?" Lindsey asked hesitantly, even as he copied Angel's forms.

Angel nodded. "Just because your body reacts a certain way, it doesn't mean you want it." He wasn't directly referencing Holland's actions, but he thought it was important to make that distinction. Looking seriously at his life-mate, he continued, "And I would never force unwanted conact on you, no matter what."

"I know you wouldn't, Utselii... you'd always make sure I wanted it..." Lindsey grinned impishly. "...The fact that I _always_ want it is beside the question..."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at that. "But if there was ever a time..." He stepped forward to adjust Lindsey's position slightly.

Lindsey moved into position easily, since he was keeping his stance loose so Angel could maneuver him. "I know. You would stop immediately if I asked you to..." Lindsey said softly. "...Am I standing right now?" he asked, not certain he was doing the move correctly.

Angel nodded. "Keep the position, life-mate," he directed; before, once again, beginning to rub, caress and kiss Lindsey's body, down to his legs.

Lindsey shivered as Angel began his ministrations again. And once again, he was paying attention with more than his eyes and ears. He turned pink, watching Angel move down his body as much as he was able to do without moving from the ordered position.

Angel kissed Lindsey's thighs, sending waves of reassurance and love through the bond, fingers idly trailing over the tattoo on his life-mate's inner thigh.

Lindsey managed to hold still as Angel stroked over the tattoo and kissed his thighs, but he wasn't able to control the sudden thought he had of Angel shifting around to his front, kneeling in front of him and taking his member into his mouth. He whimpered at the idea of his life-mate owning him in that way, but then quickly forced himself to think of something else- anything else- because his arousal spiked to the point of being painful and he didn't want to have to explain to Angel what he'd just imagined.

Angel caught the image before it shifted and he gently grasped Lindsey's hip, stroking possessively. "Would you like that, life-mate?" he whispered. "I can show you it doesn't have to hurt or be scary when it's done by someone who loves you and who you love in return."

Lindsey's face was scarlet at the knowledge that Angel had seen what he'd imagined, but he wouldn't lie to his mate. "...Yessir..." he said hesitantly. "...I... I'd like you to... to show me... teach me what it _should_ be like..." he said hesitantly.

Angel kissed his hip and then, just as it had happened in the image, he moved round in front of his life-mate and knelt. Gently grasping Lindsey's hips, he took his human's member very gently, very carefully, into his mouth.

Lindsey stood as still as he was able, a low whine in the back of his throat. He had to trust and depend on Angel to hold him still and in place. He was already so aroused, his body's first instinct was to begin thrusting. His legs shook from his efforts to not move. Angel had told him to hold still and now that was more imperative than ever. He wanted to obey, but... "...Feels so good..." He whimpered softly.

 _I know, life-mate_ _,_ whispered through the bond. _And you can move. You don't need to force yourself to hold still._ Angel kept a firm, possessive hold of Lindsey's hips as he moved his mouth and lips over his life-mate's member.

Lindsey shivered at hearing Angel's voice in his head while his mouth was making him feel so good and he couldn't help but respond, widening his stance so Angel could get to him easier with mouth and hands, beginning to thrust shallowly toward his master.

Angel shifted one hand behind his life-mate, cupping his backside possessively, while his other hand still clasped one of Lindsey's lips. He was very careful, going slow and gentle...completely the opposite to the mental image he'd glimpsed of Holland.

Lindsey shivered in place, but managed to calm slightly at Angel's possessive touch. The gentleness was enabling him to enjoy what was being done and it was calming any lingering nervousness he might have had due to the experience he'd had with Holland. He let his eyes open and looked down at Angel's head, carefully and slowly giving him pleasure, and felt a sense of belonging that he hadn't expected to get from receiving this gift. Some might say that what Angel was doing was a very submissive action, but it felt anything but submissive to Lindsey. Angel was taking whatever he wanted and Lindsey was willingly opening himself up to give it to the vampire. He was _giving_ it to Angel; and that's what made it completely different to what Holland had done. "...Yours, master..." he whispered, in a tiny whine. "...All of me belongs to you..."

 _Mine,_ Angel agreed, a sense of possessiveness...love...longing...desire mixing together through the bond. He squeezed Lindsey's hip and backside, stroking, rubbing and caressing the skin.

"Y...yours..." Lindsey repeated, in a long drawn out whine, as Angel's hands and mouth worked him up to a point where he couldn't stop himself even if he'd tried. His shallow thrusts became more frantic as he began to release, deep, shuddering spasms overcoming him and leading to long drawn out pulses as he gave his vampire everything he had in him. His love and gratitude pulsed through the bond along with his body pulsing.

Angel didn't pull away as Lindsey released. His life-mate was giving him _everything_ and Angel wouldn't reject that or pull away. He understood that what he had was precious...that he needed to not only take Lindsey, but take care of him. Look after him. Take what his life-mate gave freely.

Lindsey blinked as his body continued to spasm and release into his life-mate's mouth, the length of his orgasm catching him by surprise. He knew part of it was the bond, but part of it was Angel himself. His life-mate had known exactly what to do and how to do it and now... his whimpers became breathless as he continued to thrust forward, starting to get weak in the legs and light-headed, but trusting Angel to hold him up if necessary.

Angel transferred his other hand to Lindsey's other hip, holding his mate steadily and possessively, sending waves of love and reassurance echoing through the link, making sure Lindsey wouldn't fall.

"...Angel..." Lindsey whimpered out his mate's name as the last long, drawn out spasm tore through his body, emptying the last of his offering into the vampire's waiting mouth. His legs shook, only Angel's firm grip on his hips allowing him to remain upright. If Angel let go of him, he'd be on the ground in a heap. His member lay in Angel's mouth, limp and very sensitive. It still felt wonderful and Lindsey couldn't help but send waves of satisfied pleasure through the bond to his life-mate. Lindsey swallowed hard, his voice tiny. "...Thank you, Utselii... thank you so much for a memory that... I'll never..." To Lindsey's horrified embarrassment, he began to cry softly.

Angel gently, finally, released his life-mate's member, so he could stand and pull Lindsey into a tight embrace, kissing his neck and then his lips before he began to kiss and lick away his human's tears. "I love you," he whispered.

Lindsey could taste himself faintly on Angel's lips and it caused a swell of affection to burst out and through the bond to the vampire. "I love you, Meae... I love you so much... and you helped me so much... if I have a bad dream now? About Holland? All I need to is think of what you've done for me and focus on that..." He smiled, then blushed. "Course that'll prolly have me climbin' on you and beggin' ya to claim me again, but... s'better 'n nightmares..." He snuggled close.

"That wouldn't be a problem for me, my heart. My life-mate," Angel whispered. "You know I don't need to sleep. So long as it won't affect you negatively, I'll claim you at any time you need or want." His love seeped through the bond, wrapping around his life-mate as if it was a blanket.

Lindsey slumped against the vampire, letting Angel take his full weight. His legs still felt like jelly. "Thank you... for that..." he said softly, letting his own love and happiness surround the vampire. "...For doing that for me..." he added, in case it wasn't clear what he was thanking Angel for. "...Found another thing you do with your mouth that makes me weak..." he teased gently.

Angel smiled and kissed his head, inhaling his scent. "I'd do _anything_ for you, my heart," he whispered. "I love you more than I could ever put into words."

"...I can feel that... feel your love..." Lindsey smiled, nuzzling against Angel's chest again. "...I hope you can feel that it's both ways..."

Angel nodded, letting his lips rest against Lindsey's hair. "The bond makes it impossible for either of us to hide," he murmured.

"The bond makes a lot of things happen..." Lindsey continued to snuggle. "...You send messages to me, but... how did you know I wanted...?" He glanced up at Angel curiously. "I can't send messages..."

"You can't send words, but I've been getting images from you," Angel said, before kissing his life-mate, unable to resist Lindsey looking up at him.

Lindsey kissed Angel back deeply, before a naughty look crossed his face. "So... you can see...?" He imagined something incredibly acrobatic and semi-filthy.

Angel kissed his throat, tightening his hold on his human. "I think that might require twisting at least one of our bodies into an unnatural shape."

"Yeah..." Lindsey's breathing quickened and he slanted his head so his throat was more exposed. "...I thought that when I originally studied that painting in my art critique class..."

Angel kissed over his pulse point; slid his hand around behind Lindsey's back to gently squeeze his bottom. "Of course, we could still try it," he whispered, before scraping his teeth gently over Lindsey's throat.

Lindsey gasped at the squeeze and the feel of Angel's teeth and then the vampire's words penetrated his happy fog and his heart rate spiked, a sense of excited arousal shooting through the bond. "...Yes please?" he asked eagerly, nuzzling against Angel's ear.

Angel licked his neck gently, squeezing and then giving a firm pat to his life-mate's bottom. "Anything for you," he whispered, love and sincerity coming clear through the bond.

"...And I'd give and do anything for you..." Lindsey all but promised, wiggling his bottom to invite more attention to it.

Angel gently squeezed and rubbed, then gave another firm pat, nuzzling into his life-mate's neck, kissing his skin.

Lindsey sighed, whimpering softly and slanting his head so Angel could reach his neck, kissing the vampire's shoulder.

Angel held his life-mate close, kissing his neck, gently nipping there, and then he sat down, carefully shifting Lindsey over his lap, adjusting his life-mate enough to make sure he was comfortable.

Lindsey whined softly, pushing his bottom up a bit in invitation while sending a wave of love, want, need, submission to the vampire.

Angel leaned over, kissing the back of Lindsey's neck, letting his hand land in a smack that, though not particularly hard, was firmer than the pats.

Lindsey moaned low in his throat and wriggled slightly as the sting settled, his body becoming interested in the proceedings immediately.

Angel landed the light smacks for a full circuit, down to his life-mate's thighs, before he paused to start rubbing, letting his teeth graze Lindsey's neck.

Lindsey moaned softly again, enjoying the feel of his mate 'controlling' him and making it clear through the bond that he was enjoying it.

Allowing feelings of love and possessiveness to come through the bond, Angel continued to kiss and nip at his life-mate's skin, his hand alternating between gently smacking Lindsey's bottom and rubbing it.

Lindsey shivered and whined, letting his feelings broaden so that Angel not only could feel that he liked what was being done, but he'd like it if Angel was even _more_ possessive and domineering. "Wanna feel you all night..." He whimpered softly.

Angel pressed himself closer to his life-mate, his teeth grazing Lindsey's skin, his hand rubbing and squeezing his human's bottom...then lifting and coming down in smacks that were slightly harder.

Lindsey groaned, arching his back so that his neck was closer to Angel's mouth and his bottom was in better position for harder smacks. "...Please, Utselii... make it feel when you're done claiming me... please?"

Angel sent waves of love and possessiveness through the bond as he gently bit, continuing to swat his life-mate's bottom...a bit harder now and a fraction faster, pausing every so often to rub and stroke and squeeze.

Lindsey shivered and groaned again, both at the bite that immediately sent him into _want...need...now... mode_ and at the smacks which were slowly reaching the level of sting he needed. " _Please_..." He moaned softly, sending every emotion he could through the bond to let Angel know he wanted it harder, needed it harder and that he trusted the vampire to give him what he needed without harming him.

Angel responded, swatting enough now that his life-mate's bottom was gradually turning pink in colour. His other hand stroked and rubbed over Lindsey's hips, while he kissed and stroked his human's neck with his lips.

Lindsey let out a happy, relieved, contented sigh as his master worked on his neck at the same time he warmed his bottom. "... _Yes...please...harder... need to feel it_..." He whimpered, shifting his head to bare his neck that much more.

Angel's growl was low and possessive as he nuzzled in closer to Lindsey's neck, tightening his hold on his life-mate, smacking and rubbing every inch of Lindsey's bottom, down to his thighs.

"...Yours, master... all yours..." Lindsey responded to the growl, feeling his stomach flip with desire and a need to submit in every way possible to the vampire. "... Yours, Angel. No one else's..."

 _Only mine,_ came through the bond, accompanied by a primal sense of possession and another low growl. Angel inhaled his life-mate's scent; swatted a bit harder and faster in between rubbing and stroking.

Lindsey let out a low pitched, needy squeal at the words and as the sense of being owned overwhelmed him. His entire being became focused on his mate's teeth claiming him and his mate's hand heating his bottom to a hot sting. All he could do was whimper and gasp with need, repeating, "... _Please, master, please_..." over and over, while sending waves of love, trust and submission through the bond to his mate. He wasn't surprised when he released, just from the bite and spanking alone. He was surprised when he immediately began to get aroused again and _still_ wanted and needed Angel to spank him hard.

Angel began to drink his life-mate's blood; not a lot, even though he was making primal, possessive growls and his grip on Lindsey was firm. The smacks were firm, too, and he could feel the heat left behind by his hand.

The sting had built up enough by this point that tears formed in Lindsey's eyes, but he wasn't distressed at all. His gratitude and need pulsed through the bond, along with his love and affection for the vampire. "...Yes... please, Master..." he whispered, his voice begging despite the fact his bottom was hot to touch and stinging without end.

Angel pulled out of the bite...but not to stop the attention. Instead, he bit into his own wrist, drawing blood, and held it to his life-mate's mouth, his fingers stroking along Lindsey's cheek while his other hand still swatted, rubbed, squeezed and caressed.

Lindsey immediately latched on, drinking slow and steadily. He didn't know how it was possible, but drinking from his mate intensified everything and he was soon releasing again, only to begin arousing immediately after. While drinking, pulses of _yours, yours, yours..._ were sent to Angel through the bond.

Angel responded, repeating, _Mine, mine, mine,_ over and over again in his life-mate's head. After a few moments, he gently pulled his wrist free and kissed and then nuzzled Lindsey's neck, growling possessively.

Lindsey let go, but continued to whimper and moan, begging for attention from his mate.

Angel turned Lindsey's face towards him, kissing him long and deeply, and then began to move both himself and his life-mate...the way Lindsey had shown him in the image.

* * *

Forty minutes later, they were sitting on the ground. Lindsey was wrapped around Angel, draped over the vampire's hip, his bottom in front of Angel, his chest and head around toward the back...where he had a dazed, blissed out look on his face.

Angel had one arm wrapped tight and secure around his life-mate's body, his other having returned to delivering smacks to Lindsey's bottom, kissing his shoulder and back every so often.

Lindsey moaned and whimpered, holding onto Angel's other hip. He began to nuzzle and kiss his mate's back, licking the small of his back.

Waves of possessive love pulsed through the bond towards Lindsey as Angel kissed, nipped and nuzzled, his other hand rising and falling...but pausing every so often to rub or squeeze.

The bond was throbbing with all the emotion passing back and forth between the human and vampire; throbbing nearly as much as Lindsey's thoroughly spanked bottom. For his part, Lindsey's feelings were becoming a jumbled mess of love, happiness, pleasure, need.

He felt so good. His body ached pleasantly from the workout it had got; he'd never known it was possible to move like that, but Angel had put him into positions that he'd never seen before. His mate had buried himself so deeply and so many times, it felt like he was still there, moving, the nerves sensitive.

And his bottom? It ached from how many times his master had smacked it hard, then rubbed out the sting. Lindsey wanted more. Each smack brought him closer and closer to his Utselii, making him feel safe, protected, wanted... Owned. So he whimpered and whined and begged through his sounds and through the bond for Angel to keep spanking- begged for him to take complete control- while he kissed, nuzzled and nipped the vampire's lower back.

Angel let his teeth scrape gently over his life-mate's skin, nipping, kissing and licking. Most of the control he had over that primal part of him...the part that wanted to claim his mate in every way possible...was gone. His need and want were so intense; no matter how many times he'd taken Lindsey, his desire for his life-mate had never even so much as waned.

Lindsey's bottom was hot to the touch and Angel was stroking and caressing it as much and perhaps more than he was smacking it. He caught glimpses of the bright red skin and while he had no desire to _hurt_ his mate...the signs of his ownership on Lindsey's bottom produced a sense of satisfaction; that his human would feel that Angel owned him every time he sat down.

Lindsey was beyond controlling himself by this point. He was relying on his master completely, for everything. He continued to kiss and lick, needing to memorize his mate's taste, needing to let Angel feel how much he was wanted and needed. Eventually, his own feelings overwhelmed him, though. He began to rapidly drop, until the only thing he knew or could focus on was his master's hands holding him tight and claiming him. He barely even twitched and the feelings of love, happy, need... became one blaring emotion of helpless bliss.

Angel felt the moment his life-mate began to drop and he responded by tightening his arms around Lindsey, holding his human safe and secure in his arms and sprawled across him. Waves of love, longing and desire flooded through the bond to his mate.

Lindsey felt like he was floating in haze. All that existed was his mate and all the emotions running through the bond between them both. He felt completely safe and protected, surrounded by his lover.

Words pulsed through the bond as Angel held tightly to his life-mate, stroking and caressing. _Mine. I love you. I want you. Mine._ He kissed Lindsey's head, nuzzling in and inhaling his scent.

Lindsey lay in Angel's arms, limp and accepting, letting the bond wash over him, letting his mate support and protect him. All his love for Angel carried to the vampire in its purest form.

Angel held his life-mate close and tight and protectively, burying his face in Lindsey's hair. A wave of pure peace and contentedness washed through the bond, intermingling with the love and desire and want.

Lindsey had lost all touch with reality, just floating in his cloud of bliss, love and happiness. He continued to push his feelings of love, need and desire through the bond, making it obvious to Angel that the vampire was the center of his world.

Angel was gentle as he kissed and stroked his life-mate's body, but he didn't want to leave his human under for too long. Presently, he gently cupped Lindsey's cheek. "It's time to come back, Lindsey," he called softly.

Lindsey didn't respond at first, but shortly, his innate need to obey his master, his Utselii, broke through his fugue and he began to blink with a slightly dazed and confused look in his eyes. "... Master?" he whispered, laying back in Angel's arms with complete trust.

Angel gently stroked Lindsey's hair, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "I'm here, m'fhíorghrá," he whispered. "I've got you. I love you."

"I love you too, my Angel..." Lindsey said softly, smiling at his master with a slightly goofy look, obviously still coming up from falling.

Angel gave him a gentle, chaste kiss, letting his fingers run gently through his life-mate's hair.

Lindsey kissed back eagerly, before rubbing his nose against Angel's playfully. He twisted so he was laying in his master's arms, chest to chest, his head on Angel's shoulder, his bottom facing outward so that Angel could reach it if he wanted. "Yours!" he almost chirped, nuzzling against the vampire's shoulder.

" _Mine_ ," Angel agreed, tightening his embrace, stroking down Lindsey's back and rubbing gently over his bottom. He kissed his life-mate's hair and then his ears.

Lindsey shivered as Angel kissed his ears and stroked his bottom. "I'll feel you all night," he said happily when his bottom stung. "Feel your claim..."

"Good," Angel whispered. "I _want_ you to feel me for as long as possible, m'fhíorghrá."

"I wanna feel it forever and always..." Lindsey admitted. "Can you do that?"

"I don't think that's possible, life-mate." Angel kissed his cheek. "I think you need to eat something and rest for a bit, my heart."

Lindsey hummed softly in disappointment, but nodded. "If you say it's not, I'll have to accept it." He sighed. "Will you feed me?" He grinned crookedly.

Angel smiled. "That was my intention." He retrieved the pack and took some food out, beginning to feed his life-mate. Just as he had done before, he kept stealing kisses in between.

Lindsey ate every bite he was given, kissing Angel back every time the vampire kissed him. "I love you..." he whispered, after swallowing his last bite.

"I love you. My heart. My life-mate." Angel nuzzled his neck before he turned to dip his hands into the small pool, raising them to Lindsey's lips so his life-mate could drink.

Lindsey drank every drop offered, thirstier than he'd expected to be. When there was no more water, he licked Angel's palm, then kissed it. "What now, Utselii?"

"Now you rest. Sleep." Cupping his life-mate's face in his hand, Angel added, "If you put your head in my lap, I can stroke your hair and face."

"Okay, sir..." Lindsey agreed quietly, shifting until he was laying down with his head on Angel's lap.

Angel began to stroke his life-mate's hair and face, murmuring, "All we're missing now is the beach at midnight."

Lindsey grinned, turning his head to kiss Angel's hand. "When we get home... I know a little stretch of beach that's private..."

Angel let his thumb ghost over Lindsey's lips. "It won't be quite the same as here, but we'll be sharing it together."

"I do want to come back here with you. Planned so we can maybe explore and all. But I want to do things with you at home, too..." Lindsey kissed Angel's thumb, before letting his mouth open slightly in case Angel wanted to lay claim.

"I want to do things with you all the time, my heart." Angel slipped his thumb into Lindsey's mouth. "My life-mate."

Lindsey licked then closed his mouth around the digit, sucking gently. He watched Angel quietly as he sucked, but after a few seconds, he suddenly felt very young; a quick image flashing through his head of him looking like a toddler caused him to give Angel a fretful glance, hoping the vampire didn't think he was being childish. He blushed, but wasn't embarrassed enough to stop unless Angel stopped him. If Angel allowed... his thoughts strayed to something else he could put in his mouth.

Angel kissed his ear and then whispered into it, "Maybe after you've slept, life-mate. If you're good." His voice was low and reassuring, having caught the first image before it flashed away.

Lindsey settled down, continuing to suck gently, sending a contented feeling to his master and imagining a Halo around his head as a way to tell his Utselii that he would be very good.

Chuckling softly, Angel stroked his other hand through Lindsey's hair, letting his amusement at the image flow through the bond, intermingling with his love and sense of peace and contentment at being with his life-mate.

Lindsey fell asleep shortly after, his mate's love easing him into sleep. Even in sleep, he gently tugged Angel's thumb into his mouth, though the pressure eased enough the vampire could withdraw if he chose.

Angel didn't pull away or withdraw, keeping his hands on his life-mate, watching Lindsey's sleeping face.

Lindsey slept so peacefully, one could have thought he'd not experienced anything bad in his life. His mate's love, affection and protection had allowed him to let go of all fear and worry.

Angel just held on tight to his life-mate, every so often kissing his forehead or his cheek, continuing to stroke his hair and face.

* * *

Lindsey hadn't thought he was tired, but he'd ended up sleeping the full night, not stirring again until the sun was peeking above the horizon. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, then gave his mate an adoring smile. "Morning..." he said quietly.

"Good morning." Angel kissed him, gently and lingeringly. "How are you feeling?" he asked, a bit worried that his life-mate might be sore in a bad way after their actions the night before.

Lindsey chuckled. "Sore...but in a good way..." he reassured his lover, before leaning up and kissing Angel deeply. "Was I good, Meae?" He gave a naughty grin.

Angel smiled, kissing him back deeply. "You were," he agreed, love and happiness seeping through the bond to his life-mate.

"Then..." Lindsey gave tiny, nipping kisses to the corner of Angel's lips.

"You have permission," Angel whispered to him.

Lindsey didn't need a second invitation, carefully rolling over onto his knees, then shifting so he could straddle Angel's legs. Leaning up to give his mate one last deep kiss, he lowered his head and gently licked from tip to root, then back up, before sliding his mouth around and sucking his mate into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

Angel immediately felt himself reacting and resonding to his life-mate taking him into his mouth, reaching down to gently tangle his fingers in Lindsey's hair.

Lindsey might not have been as skilled as his vampire lover, but he made up for it with an eagerness to please, his feelings of love and desire wafting through the bond steadily. He continued to suck and lick, tasting as much of his mate as possible.

Angel arched his body as he felt himself grow and swell inside his life-mate's mouth, though he didn't pull away, even though his release was close...not just from what Lindsey was doing, but because it was _Lindsey_ doing it.

Encouraged by his Utselii's responses, Lindsey began to suck a little more firmly, taking more of his mate into his mouth, having to go slow to let his mouth and jaw adjust and to let himself breathe.

Angel could feel his release getting close and he ran his fingers through Lindsey's hair, adjusting his position enough so his life-mate could pull away at that moment...if Lindsey wanted to...letting his human know through the bond.

Lindsey latched on a little more firmly to make it difficult for Angel to pull him off, sending a wave of love, acceptance and want through the bond.

Angel didn't try to pull away, only wanting to be sure that his life-mate was comfortable, before he finally released, fingers gently gripping Lindsey's hair.

Lindsey let out another tiny hum of happiness as Angel's release coated his tongue and then he was swallowing rapidly in order to keep up with what he was being fed. He sent a wave of pleasure, happy, content to Angel, letting his mate know the taste of his blood- whichever way he received it- was desirable to him. The impish sense of play let the vampire know feeding from him this way was more fun.

Angel stroked his fingers through his life-mate's hair, touching and stroking, shuddering through his release. The open bond allowed his love, desire and need for his lover to carry through clearly to Lindsey.

Lindsey continued to suck, lick and swallow, wanting to pleasure his mate as much as he could. His desire and need to make Angel happy was obvious.

Eventually, Angel's release was finished, but waves of love and contentment came through the bond, along with happiness and a longing for his life-mate.

Swallowing the last of his mate's gift to him, Lindsey carefully licked his master clean before leaning back on his heels, giving Angel the most adoring, love filled look he could, then carefully turned and kneeled with his elbows on the ground, bottom high and facing his mate. He gave Angel a naughty grin, along with a mental picture of what he was offering.

Angel smiled and moved over to Lindsey, leaning down and gently grasping his life-mate's hips, nipping at and then kissing his shoulders and down his back.

"Yours..." Lindsey said confidently, smiling and sending a wave of love to his mate.

"Mine. _For always_ ," Angel said, waves of possession coming through the bond. He kissed and stroked his way down Lindsey's back, gently rubbing his life-mate's still-pink backside.

Lindsey whimpered at the faint sting, submissive desire and need causing him to lower his shoulders toward the ground so his bottom was more prominent, the skin stretched taut. "Please, Master..." he begged softly, his desire to do whatever Angel asked carrying to the vampire.

Angel replaced his hand with his lips, gently kissing the warm skin, his hands holding possessively to his life-mate's hips. A low, rumbling growl escaped, triggered by Lindsey's submission.

Lindsey shivered as the vampire kissed the tender skin, whimpering low in his throat with need and a desire to belong fully to his mate.

Angel moved slightly away from his mate...partially to get the lube; but also to drink some of the blood in the pack...enough so that he could take his life-mate again. He returned quickly to Lindsey, kissing and caressing and squeezing while he made use of the lube.

"Yours... Always yours..." Lindsey whimpered softly. His heart was full to overflowing with love for his mate.

Angel kissed Lindsey's neck, over the tattoo, and then nuzzled in, beginning to carefully push inside his life-mate. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, master..." Lindsey began squirming as soon as he felt Angel inside.

Angel kissed, licked and nipped at his human's neck before he finally bit and drank a small amount, burying himself slowly and carefully inside his life-mate.

Lindsey expelled a soft, moaning breath, forcing himself to hold still. He wanted to push himself back onto the vampire, but this was as much about submitting to Angel and giving him all control as it was about sex... And Angel wanted slow. He paid close attention to how it felt, Angel moving so blessed slow, and made sure to 'broadcast' it over the bond. It was perfect. It was torture. It was perfect torture. He whimpered low in his throat.

Angel let his hands roam over his life-mate's body as he began to move, slowly and gently, 'tormenting' his mate. Ater all they had done the previous evening, he wanted to be more gentle with his life-mate.

Lindsey whimpered softly. A few gentle strokes and he realized how right Angel was to go so slow. The vampire's movement felt good, causing the soreness to spike to a pleasurable ache; any more forceful and it would have been painful. He was reminded once again of how much the vampire cared for him and made sure Angel could feel his thankful gratitude and appreciation through the bond, along with all the love, desire, need he'd been pushing through. "So wise... Know what I need better 'n I know myself..." he moaned out in soft amusement.

 _I wouldn't ever hurt you, life-mate_ _,_ Angel whispered through the bond, his teeth still in Lindsey's neck, grasping onto his human's hips possessively. He didn't drink much of his life-mate's blood; not wanting to risk going to any dangerous levels. But he couldn't deny how good it made him feel...couldn't stop the pleasure, desire, love, want, need from leaking through the bond.

Lindsey moaned softly, sending waves of trust, love, acceptance back to his mate. "Feels so good..." he whispered, unable to keep from trying to imagine what it looked like, Angel sliding in and out so slowly. He groaned at the thought.

Angel nuzzled in closer to his life-mate, sending his own images of what he was seeing and feeling through the bond to Lindsey...how much he wanted and needed his life-mate.

Being able to see himself being claimed through Angel's eyes made Lindsey's stomach flip and he moaned loudly, trying to show Angel with every thought and sound how much he needed the vampire.

 _Good. You're so good for me, life-mate_ _,_ Angel whispered through his human's mind, still moving carefully and slowly inside his mate.

"Only half as good as you are for me..." Lindsey said with conviction. "I love you so much..."

Angel gently pulled his teeth free from Lindsey's neck, licking the wound closed. "I love you. My heart. My life-mate. I can't imagine being without you."

"So...does...does my drinking from you do anything more than strenghthen the bond? Make me feel good? Does it hurt you?" Lindsey sounded worried.

"It doesn't hurt me, my heart," Angel replied, kissing his life-mate's neck. "I do need to replenish what I give you...but I would never leave myself too weak to protect and take care of and love you."

Lindsey relaxed, relieved. "That's... That's good. You've been giving me a lot of your blood between feeding me and loving me..." he said, with another tiny moan, clenching around Angel's member as a particularly sensitive spot was stroked.

"Because you're _mine_ ," Angel whispered in his ear. "Because I want to give you _everything_ , my heart. My eternal love." He kissed the lobe of Lindsey's ear.

Lindsey moaned, clenching again as Angel kissed his ear. "Does...does drinking your blood bind me to you more? So I can't get away?" The idea didn't scare him so much as give him a sense of longing.

Angel kissed his other ear, continuing to whisper...kissing and licking the lobe as he did so. "It's not like slavery. It makes you reluctant to leave me. Me reluctant to leave you. But that was already the case," he added. "Before we came here." His hands slid over Lindsey's hips to gently clasp his life-mate's stomach.

"Yeeees..." Lindsey whimpered. "Never want to leave you. Glad it makes me want you more..."

"It makes me want and need you even more, my heartmate." Angel drew the lobe of Lindsey's ear into his mouth, gently sucking on it. _I'm never going to leave you,_ he promised.

"...My life mate..." Lindsey whimpered, clenching around his master again.

 _Mine_. Angel's voice through the bond was low and possessive. His hold on his human tightened a fraction as Lindsey clenched around him. He released Lindsey's ear and proceeded to kiss every inch of skin he could reach.

"Yours..." Lindsey whimpered again, whining softly as Angel kissed. He lowered his shoulders slightly, leaning more on his elbows than his hands, growling softly at the change in angle.

Angel moved his hand away from Lindsey long enough to reach his shirt; which was still damp, but in good enough shape that he could slide it under his life-mate, so Lindsey had somewhere a bit softer to rest his limbs than the hard ground.

Lindsey felt a wave of affection and love for the vampire at the caring gesture. And a few seconds later, he felt a wave of thankfulness when the vampire stroked over a very sensitive bundle of nerves that caused him to lose all control. Pleasure overwhelmed him and made his limbs weak. He began sobbing and pleading, "Don't stop... There... Oh please don't stop..."

Angel kissed, licked, nuzzled and then gently bit his life-mate's neck, continuing to move inside Lindsey; a bit faster than he had been, but not so fast or hard as to risk causing pain to his human.

Lindsey's moans and whimpers grew, until all he could do was sob out Angel's name.

 _Let go, heartmate,_ Angel whispered inside his human's mind. _I'm here to catch you. I love you._ He sent waves of that love and reassurance through the bond, holding his life-mate close and secure.

Given his mate's permission, Lindsey obeyed and let go. Body shuddering and clenching tightly, he finally collapsed under his master with a sob. "Angel..." he choked out, needing to be held tight.

Angel didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms tightly around Lindsey, cuddling his life-mate close and kissing his head after gently pulling his teeth free. "I love you," he whispered. "I've got you. I won't let you go."

Lindsey calmed immediately in his mate's arms. "You've got me...I'm with you..." he whispered, sinking into Angel.

" _For always_. I won't ever let you go, my heartmate. You're my whole world." Angel tightened his hold around Lindsey, kissing him gently.

Lindsey kissed back, before snuggling into his mate. "What now, Meae?"

Angel smiled, settling on the ground with Lindsey in his lap. "Do you have anything you'd like to ask me?" he asked soflly.

"Yeah..." Lindsey put his head on Angel's shoulder. "I just...I don't have a job anymore. I'm not sure what to do with myself...when we get back..."

Angel ran his fingers through Lindsey's hair. "You know about our mission, heartmate. What Angel Investigations stands for. I know you're a brilliant lawyer. There are going to be times we need someone who knows their way around the law."

"I want to help you... I meant more in terms of bringing in money... I wouldn't want to be paid for helping with our mission. I have a lot to make up for and that's just a beginning. Plus...unless things have changed a lot since I first learned about Angel Investigations, you do a lot of pro-bono and charity work. The agency barely makes enough for Wes and Cordy to pay for their apartments. If you added me to the pay roster, it would cut the money they get..." Lindsey wrinkled his nose, not sure how to ask what he suspected, but knowing he needed to know.

"We take payment when people can pay," Angel said. "I had it pointed out to me early on that people don't really like owing favours. But the pay roster doesn't just come from the money from the clients. Angelus made a lot of investments before the curse. He and Darla always wanted to have enough for what they wanted. It's left me in a good position financially." Stroking Lindsey's cheek, he added, "And adding you to the pay roster means you won't have to be totally reliant on me personally for money."

"If you wanted me to be, I would..." Lindsey said quietly, although it was obvious he was a bit relieved Angel didn't expect it.

"You're my heartmate. My lover. My whole world," Angel said seriously. "But you're not a slave. And I'm not going to expect you to rely on me for money."

Lindsey smiled brightly at Angel, wrapping his stms around him and holding tightly. "Thank you..." he whispered. "That means so much..."

Angel kissed him, long and lingering. "I love you, mfhíorghrá. So very much."

"I...I want to contribute... If I'm gonna live with you. If I'm not helpin' with money, then some other way..." Lindsey whispered hesitantly. He'd do it in whatever way Angel said- life mate or not, Angel was still in charge- but he wanted to help. It was important to him he pull his weight.

"There'll be plenty you can do," Angel answered, stroking the side of his face. "We'll be getting a puppy when we get home, too, so we'll have to figure out who will be taking him or her for walks each day...plus, you'll be able to go out during the day when it will be more difficult for me."

Lindsey relaxed and brightened at that. "I won't be useless, then..." he said, with obvious relief. He wrapped his arms around Angel more tightly and cuddled, leaning up to give the vampire a deep kiss.

Angel kissed him, long and deep and lingering, nipping gently at his lips. "You wouldn't be useless, my heartmate," he whispered.

Lindsey blushed. "As much as I love being the recipient of all your love and attention and helping you keep yourself under control... I meant useful in general... To the world..." He laughed softly, then took a deep breath. "I dunno how you can stand being next to me right now, though. I smell of days old sweat, sex and blood..." He wrinkled his nose in distaste at his odor.

"You smell good to me," Angel said honestly. "But if we're going to try to find a bigger water source for you to bathe, I'd prefer you to remain clothed." Partly for protection and partly because he didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing his life-mate naked. Lindsey was _his_ , after all. "If you stay here, I'll see if there might be a small village or something where I can get some clothes for you."

"Okay..." Lindsey easily agreed. He gave Angel a big smile and another deep kiss.

Angel kissed him back, letting his tongue slip inside his mate's mouth, taking full ownership of him. _I'll keep talking to you this way,_ he sent through the bond.

Lindsey hummed in agreement, mouth too full of his mate to speak. A sense of calm, happy, love filled him and he pushed it toward his Utselii.

Angel kissed him long and deeply, then slowly drew back, nipping at his life-mate's lips. "I love you." He gave Lindsey's backside a gentle smack and then, relutantly, stood.

Lindsey blushed as his body reacted to the smack and gave Angel a sheepish, 'what can ya do?' grin. "Be careful..." He smiled adoringly at the vampire.

Angel stroked the side of his life-mate's face. "I won't be gone long," he promised, his love and desire for his mate coming clearly through the bond. He gave another gentle smack, almost as if he was staking his claim, and then moved away.

Lindsey groaned softly at the possessive smack and took several deep breaths to calm his libido down, which wasn't easy with the pleasantly reignited sting. Then he sat down to wait his master's return.

Angel kept the bond open between him and Lindsey, so he could be sure to feel if anything happened, as he began tracking to see if he could find a village.

Lindsey sat quietly, watching everything going on, but being alone with nothing to do soon turned to boredom and a need to do something productive. Because of that, he didn't even stop to think when he saw a herd of deer all heading the same direction. Herds needed water, right? He could find the lake, so that when Angel returned they wouldn't have to spend another three hours hunting for it. He quickly got to his feet, grabbed the knife Angel had left him for protection and began following the herd, leaving piles of stones to mark his direction.

* * *

It took Angel a bit longer than he'd hoped to get clothes that would fit his mate...but when he returned to their campsite, it was to see that Lindsey was gone. He couldn't help the stab of worry that nearly unleashed his primal side; but he managed to keep it under control as he realised Lindsey wasn't hurt or upset...and had in fact marked his path. Angel wasted no time in following.

Lindsey was moving slowly, not wanting to scare the deer, so it was only a few minutes after Angel discovered him gone that he reached the lake. It was beautiful and a sense of happy awe bled through the bond to Angel.

The happiness and awe went a way to calming Angel down, but he couldn't fully until he reached the lake and saw his life-mate. He didn't waste any time in moving to Lindsey's side, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Angel! Isn't it gorgeous?!" Lindsey asked, his elation at finding the lake hiding the hints of anxiety he would have normally picked up from the vampire.

"Why did you leave the campsite, Lindsey?" Angel asked seriously.

Lindsey blinked, only just realizing how upset his Utselii was. "I... I saw a herd of deer and thought they would be going to water. I thought if I followed them, I could find the water and save us a lot of time searching..." he said faintly, but honestly. "I left you markers to follow," he said, in a vague attempt at defending actions he knew had been wrong. If Angel had wanted him searching for things, he would have taken him with him in the search for clothes.

"I was worried when I got back and realised you were gone. Worried and scared." Angel tightened his embrace, using the scent of his human to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry I worried you...I tried to let you feel I was safe and happy..." Lindsey said uncertainly. Maybe he hadn't been communicating over the bond like he'd thought. And even if he had... He'd sent visual pictures to 'talk' to angel before. In the absence of a phone, he should have sent a mental picture of what he wanted and then waited for Angel to agree. He might not be a slave, but Angel was still his Utselii... Still his master. A wave of guilt swamped him and carried easily to the vampire and Lindsey looked at the ground, unable to face his mate.

Angel sighed, tightening his embrace around his life-mate. "Those feelings were all that kept me from losing control completely," he admitted quietly. "I love you so much. You can't just wander off, my heart. What if you'd been wrong? What if you'd got lost?"

"I didn't think of that..." Lindsey admitted, snuggling closer, relieved to be being held but still feeling very guilty.

"I know." Angel sighed, kissing his neck and his shoulder. "You're getting a spanking, but I'm going to forgive you. And I won't ever stop loving you," he promised.

Lindsey whimpered and sniffled, but his relief was too great to argue. "Yessir..." he whispered sadly. Punishment spankings weren't fun in the least.

Angel held him a bit longer and a bit tighter, before kissing him gently and then sitting on the ground, carefully placing Lindsey across his lap.

Lindsey closed his eyes tightly, not fighting at all as Angel positioned him. As soon as he was over his master's lap, he put one arm under his head to keep his face off the ground and put the other behind his back for Angel to hold his hand. A litany of sorry, repentant, guilty feelings clung to him.

Angel took his life-mate's hand, raising it to his lips and kissing it before holding it in place against his back, sending love and forgiveness through the bond to Lindsey, even as he lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

Lindsey took a quick breath at the smack, but managed not to do more than let out a tiny cry. He knew it wouldn't take long for the punishment to be felt; he was still feeling the effects of Angel and his play from before. Still, he knew he deserved to be punished, so he wouldn't over react. Angel could feel how sorry he was. He'd try and be brave for his mate.

Angel was careful not to use more than a fraction of his strength as he swatted down to Lindsey's thighs and then began again from the top. _I told you to stay and wait, life-mate_ _,_ he said through the bond. _If you'd wanted to go after the deer, all you needed to do was send me an image._

"I know, Utselii... I know and I'm sorry I didn't think. Was bad. Need to tell you when I want to do things... Special...specially if they go 'gainst what you told me to do..." Lindsey choked out. "I'm sorry didn' ask, master..."

"You're not bad, my heartmate," Angel said out loud, his voice gentle, even as he continued the swats, finishing the second circuit and beginning a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "You just need to remember for next time. Use our bond. Use what ties us together."

"Y...yessir!" Lindsey sobbed out, before he lost his hold over his emotions and went limp over Angel's lap, crying hard. His repentance carried through the bond completely and his desire to obey Angel was just as clear.

Angel brought the spanking to a stop and didn't hesitate in gathering his life-mate into his arms, kissing his neck and then the tears from his cheeks, sending waves of love and forgiveness to his human.

Lindsey burrowed against Angel, continuing to cry out his sorrow and guilt, but soon enough, Angel's love, forgiveness and affection calmed him down enough that he could cling quietly to the vampire. "I love you...and I hate disappointing you..." he whispered.

"That doesn't happen very often," Angel murmured, kissing his ear. "I just need you, heartmate. I need you so much."

Lindsey sniffled again, cuddling close. "...Jus like I need you..." he drawled, before shifting slightly and sniffling again. "Wanted to feel how ya owned me every time I moved... Jus didn' plan to have it be cuz I was in trouble..." He sighed.

"It won't be because you're in trouble next time," Angel promised. Cupping the back of his life-mate's head, he added, "Now that we're here...I'll wash you in the water. And you can dress if you want, but I was also able to get some more food. Just in case we're here a bit longer."

Lindsey brightened at that. "If you don't think we'll miss our ride back home staying too long, I'd like to stay here a little while...isn't it perfect?" He glanced around. "Bring a tent and gear next time and it'd be a great vacation spot..." He looked at Angel hopefully.

Angel smiled at that and cupped his cheek, thumb stroking over his lips. "This is where we'll make our camp next time," he promised, before lifting Lindsey over his shoulder...carrying his life-mate to the water.

By this time, Lindsey was used to being carried this way and didn't squirm at all. He just waited patiently for Angel to tell him what he wanted him to do.

Angel carried his human into the water and began bathing Lindsey, touching and stroking and kissing as he did so.

Lindsey relaxed, just laying back in the water and letting Angel take care of him. Having the vampire care for him so carefully, lovingly and intimately eased the rest of his guilt away. Angel had forgiven him. He and his mate were okay.

* * *

She had been watching when the male had arrived, following the herd. She'd been nervous because normally, no one came by her cave except for wildlife. The fact he was naked had guaranteed she'd remain hidden. Of course, then another male had arrived and turned the first one over his knee... And she didn't know what to think about that... But she still managed to stay quiet and hidden, even if she couldn't help but wince at the angry red color of the first male's bottom. And then comfort was being offered and despite feeling like a voyeur... A peeping Tom... She couldn't stop watching as the one 'in control' kissed and comforted the one he'd just punished. And now they were bathing and... She swallowed hard, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from the sight. They were going to be here a while, so she needed to hide better.

Glancing back one last time, she couldn't help the tiny sigh that escaped at watching the one bathing his companion. They were obviously a couple. Something she'd be lucky to ever be. She just hoped they weren't a couple of demons that liked human flesh. This close to her cave home, that could be a problem.

* * *

Angel paused as he finished washing the last of the dirt and grime off Lindsey's body and turned, quickly, narrowing his eyes. There was someone else here. The sound had been faint, but he'd picked it up. It was lucky his hand remained on Lindsey's body, otherwise he'd have risked losing himself to the beast inside.

 _Someone else is here, life-mate_ _,_ Angel warned his human.

Lindsey was immediately on the alert, staying close to and just behind Angel. Not wanting to draw any more attention than necessary, he quickly thought about putting on the clothing Angel had found for him.

Angel placed himself protectively in front of his mate as he waded out of the water, head tilted to one side and sniffing. Human, his senses told him. He frowned. Did other humans live here as well? He slowly moved forward, on his guard, still close enough to Lindsey that he could feel his life-mate close to his back.

Lindsey quickly grabbed the garments Angel had brought and pulled them on. They weren't exactly comfortable on wet skin (especially freshly spanked wet skin), but he felt less uneasy with clothing on, knowing someone was watching.

Fred realized they had sensed her and it frightened her. If they were two of the demons that ate humans... She could run, but where to?

Angel could scent out the spike of fear and he took a step closer, even while glancing back over his shoulder to make sure Lindsey was still close and still safe. "It's okay," he called softly, gentling his tone. "We're not dangerous." He couldn't imagine why another human would be here, out in the wild, unless they were in some kind of trouble.

"Please don't eat me!" Fred called out, then winced and pulled further back into her cave.

Lindsey, taking his cue from Angel, called out from the safety of hiding behind his mate's back, "Eat you? You sound too pretty to eat and I ain't a cannibal..." He lay the drawl on thick, having heard her own drawl and hoping it might calm her.

Angel managed, just about, to hold back a growl at Lindsey's response to the woman's voice. A stab of possessiveness came through the bond, though. "We're not here to harm you," he called back. "Just waiting to get back home."

Lindsey winced, sensing Angel's displeasure and sending an apologetic, 'Yours' feeling back through the bond.

Fred perked up at that. "H..h..home?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to hope that the drawl and the fact they spoke English might mean they were from Earth.

Angel relaxed, somewhat, at the response from his human, but there was still the sense of possessiveness...and he made sure to state his claim on Lindsey when he answered, "Yes. Me and my life-mate are from Earth."

Lindsey couldn't help but grin. He didn't want Angel upset at the poor girl, or to make her feel threatened, but he liked the possessiveness and claiming bit a lot.

Fred's eyes widened and she hesitantly stepped out of her cave. "Y..y...yo..you're f..f..from E...ear...earth?" This time, she couldn't help but be hopeful. "C..c..can y..y..you g..g..go b...bbb...back?"

Angel nodded, trying to look as non-threatening as he could, side-stepping just enough that Lindsey wasn't hidden entirely from view. "We have a portal opening up in a couple of days."

"O...o...o...oh p...p...please t...t..take m...me with you?!" Fred left her cave, allowing Angel to see she wasn't a threat and likely needed his protection.

Lindsey sent Angel a mental picture of just that.

Angel nodded. "Where are you from on Earth? How did you get here?" At the same time, he sent to his life-mate, _She's going to notice that I drink blood. Do you think we should tell her I'm a vampire now?_

"I g...grew up in T...texas...went to s...school there. I had a...a j...job interview. T...they h..had me w..write out a f..formula. I...it opened a...a portal. Once the..they knew the f..formula w . worked, the..they g...g...gave me to s.. someone. I ran away." Fred looked bashfully at Angel. "He was mean. Tha..that was f..f...five years 'go."

Lindsey nodded at Angel. Better to let her know the truth immediately.

Angel winced at that. "You're more than welcome to come back to Earth with us." He hesitated. "But you need to know...my life-mate, Lindsey, is human. I'm not. I'm a vampire."

Fred swallowed and looked nervously at Angel. "I thought they couldn't be in sun?"

"I think, because we're in a different dimension, the sun doesn't affect me in the same way." Though Angel couldn't forget the primal beast he'd become when he'd killed Holland...not that he regretted that.

Fred looked at Lindsey, as if expecting him to give her the answer.

Lindsey smiled, moving up beside Angel and wrapping his arms around the vampire, snuggling close, under Angel's arm. "Angel has a soul. He's more likely to stand between you and death than hurt you." His voice was confident.

"H...he s..spanked you..." Fred pointed out nervously.

"I left without telling him I was going. He got back to find me gone and he was afraid for me. I should have let him know. I deserved it." Lindsey's voice was firm. Certain. And he was relieved when she nodded.

"Okay." Fred smiled crookedly. "My cousin was in a relationship like yours once. I guess if anyone would know if I needed to worry, it'd be you..."

Angel responded by wrapping his own arms tightly around his life-mate, Lindsey's touch and scent allowing him to relax. "You don't have to worry about his safety or yours," he said reassuringly. "We have a site not too far from here, which is where the portal will be opened eventually. If we head back there, you can both eat something."

Fred nodded quickly. "Okay! C...c..can I get..get s..something?" She glanced back at the cave.

"Of course," Angel replied. "Do you need help carrying anything?"

"N..no thank you. It's just a picture..." Fred smiled. Her stutter seemed to improve a little, Lindsey noticed, wondering if that was a sign she felt more comfortable around them.

Angel nodded. "We'll wait here for you, then." His arm remained wrapped possessively around Lindsey's waist. The same sense of possessiveness kept seeping through the bond towards his life-mate.

Lindsey pressed closer, waiting until Fred was out of earshot before whispering, "Cute girl," in a teasing voice.

Angel gave his life-mate's backside a fairly mild swat. " _Mine_ ," he whispered, squeezing his bottom possessively.

Lindsey let out a tiny squeak as his already sore bottom had the sting reignited, but pressed closer to Angel and nuzzled the vampire. "Yours," he agreed with a whisper, smiling up at Angel.

Fred returned and gave them both a tiny grin. "Got it..." She held up a tiny earmarked photo of herself and two people who were older...most likely her parents.

Angel nodded to Fred, keeping a tight, possessive hold of his life-mate. While he knew he didn't have anything to worry about, that primal part of him had been woken and he wanted to stake his claim. Instead, he began to lead them both back to the campsite, grabbing the food he'd brought.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling at the possessive behavior of Angel (she didn't think he'd appreciate it), Fred followed meekly behind the vampire and his mate, acting for all intents and purposes like a homeless dog hoping that the person she was following would give her a home.

Lindsey glanced back once or twice, slightly worried, then gave Angel a mental nudge that he belonged solely and completely to the vampire and then a mental picture of Angel being nicer to the poor girl and maybe taking her under his wing. He did this by imagining Angel as an actual Angel with Fred under a wing, an impish undertone to the picture.

Angel relaxed, somewhat, both at the mental nudge and at the image Lindsey sent him. He dropped back so that the two of them were walking alongside Fred, rather than her just trailing after them, and cleared his throat. "My name's Angel. My life-mate is Lindsey."

Fred glanced up and smiled brightly, if shyly. "I...I'm Fred. Well... a..actually Winifred. Winifred Burkle. B...but I li..lik b..being called Fred better. W..Winifred is s...so old f...fashioned. Re...reminds me of my great aunt. Sh..she was alway f..frowning. A...and p..pinching your ears if y..you didn't b..behave." She blushed and shut up quickly, realizing she was rambling.

Lindsey smiled. "I had a teacher like that once. I didn't mind. She was the only one that really tried to work with me. The others didn't figure I'd amount to much and spent their time helping the kids that actually acted like they wanted to be there. She focused on me, though. Half the reason I was able to become a lawyer..." This time, he shut up and blushed, not having meant to admit something like that. He hadn't even remembered it until Fred's rambling comment.

Angel listened and paid attention to both of them, giving Lindsey a light squeeze and sending a wave of reassurance to him through the bond. _I want to learn everything about you, heartmate._ He smiled warmly at Fred. "Don't worry about rambling. Given how long you've been here for, I'm guessing it's been a long time since you've been able to talk to anyone." They'd reached the campsite by this point.

Fred nodded rapidly. "T...they didn't l..let m..me t...talk at first. Y..You learn r..real quick to be quiet whe..when you g..get hit fo..for s...saying an...anything. E...even ask...asking for f..food or water." She bit her lip. "...I...I ta..talked to myself a lot," she blurted, looking at the ground, figuring they'd think she was crazy.

Lindsey winced at the words, feeling bad for her. Their experiences might have been completely different, but he was finding he could relate to her too easy. The fact she reminded him of his youngest sister wasn't helping him keep any distance either and he felt himself needing to protect her. He kept the bond wide open so Angel was able to feel the protective instinct he had, as well as an image of a little girl interspersed with what Lindsey was seeing in Fred.

Angel was feeling very much the same, unable to help seeing his own little sister when he looked at Fred. A sharp stab of guilt carried through the bond before he could stop it and his grip on Lindsey tightened...but he reached out with his other hand and gently rested it on Fred's shoulder. "You can talk as much as you want to us." He encouraged her to sit and then sat down next to her, Lindsey in his lap, sharing some of the food between his two humans.

Fred sat down and gratefully took the food. She ate, but only when she was able to forage or was able to catch something in a hunt. She hadn't been able to find any berries or other food the last two days and until the deer came to the lake to drink, there hadn't been any animals to attempt to hunt. She was very hungry. Almost by instinct, she shifted closer to Angel and Lindsey, letting herself lean on Angel, again acting like a stray dog looking for a home.

Lindsey had sent a soothing vibe to the vampire when he'd felt Angel's guilt and he said nothing when Fred leaned against _his_ Utselii. It didn't even occur to him to be jealous, his worry over a potential 'little sister' over-riding any feelings of jealousy he might have had otherwise.

As he didn't need to eat, Angel didn't have to worry about putting anything down so he could wrap one arm around Fred's shoulders, his other staying possessively wrapped around Lindsey's waist. The primal part of him that had been woken when Lindsey had flirted was settled, considering Angel found himself thinking about Fred the exact same way his life-mate did.

Fred let out a happy little sigh as she finished what she was given. "Th...thank you..." she whispered to Angel, snuggling closer when it became apparent that the vampire didn't mind her being close and that his mate didn't mind either. She glanced at the two men curiously. "I...I don't want to be nosy, b..but y...you two aren't just in a 'fringe' type rel..relationship, are you?" She bit her lip. "M...my c..cousin h...had boyfriends tha...that she do..dominated. B...but th...they never c...called each other life-mates. They j...just hung out to ha...have fun. I...I don't think she was in...into it full time..." She blushed, not sure if she wasn't being too personal.

"We're bonded together." Angel didn't see any reason not to tell her the truth, or to tiptoe around it. "It's the closest thing to marriage you can get." Considering he was a vampire and wouldn't legally be able to get married.

Fred's eyes widened. "S...seems it is a b...bit beyond ma...marriage, to be honest," she said quietly.

"Certainly more difficult to break... if one was inclined, anyway. Which I'm not..." Lindsey said just as quietly, snuggling closer to Angel to prove his words.

Fred smiled. "Maybe someday..." she said wistfully. Every little girl dreamed of finding her prince charming or her soulmate, at least until she grew up and stopped believing in fairy tales.

 _Me neither,_ Angel sent through the bond to Lindsey, snuggling his human just as close...but still with his other arm wrapped around Fred's shoulders. His life-mate would feel the sense of protectiveness Angel had now. "If you're thirsty, the pool is safe to drink from," he said. "I've been giving it to Lindsey."

"Thank you..." Fred said with a smile and carefully got herself a handful of the water to drink. Now that she was calming down and feeling more secure with the two of them, her stuttering was nearly gone.

Lindsey stretched a little, not moving off of Angel's lap. He could feel the protectiveness the vampire was feeling and decided it would be best to just let Angel call all the shots until the new group dynamic settled a little bit.

Angel kept his hand on Lindsey, idly stroking over his stomach, the contact gentle; not pushing or demanding...just because he wanted and needed to touch his life-mate.

Lindsey hummed softly, letting his head fall onto Angel's shoulder and shifting just enough that the Angel could rub easier. He doubted Angel would take the possessive touch too far with Fred there, but if the vampire felt the need, he wouldn't stop him.

For her part, Fred gave Angel a hesitant look, then leaned against him once again, letting herself relax.

Angel continued to gently rub and stroke Lindsey's stomach, his other arm wrapping around Fred's shoulders once more...though he didn't push any more contact, not entirely sure if she would want him to 'pet' her like he was doing Lindsey.

Lindsey purred softly, not so loudly as to be obvious, but loudly enough Fred noticed it- and why he was doing it. She grinned crookedly, glancing up at Angel. "D...does that have something to do with your bond? Or do you just like rubbing his tummy?" She hesitantly let herself snuggle closer.

"A bit of both, really..." Lindsey quickly answered. "A lot of the bond starts in my center and radiates out to the rest of me; and my chest and stomach are my center... so rubbing there makes the bond happy. And I also like having my tummy rubbed. Kinda like a puppy that way..." He grinned impishly.

Fred snorted out a soft giggle. "O...okay. I...it does look li..like it feel...feels good."

Angel smiled at both of them. "It makes my life-mate happy, so it makes me happy," he said honestly. "And touching feels good for both of us." He let his hand slide up under Lindsey's shirt, so he could get to bare skin without actually removing any of his human's clothing.

Fred nodded. "T...touching is nice..." she said softly, still snuggling against Angel. It was obvious she'd been without any type of human contact for a long time. She was hesitant to accept the comfort it offered, but was still pressing close because she needed it.

Lindsey relaxed as Angel moved his hand under his shirt, the skin on skin contact calming him. He hadn't even known he needed calming.

Angel let his fingers rub gently over Fred's shoulder, even as his other hand continued stroking his life-mate's stomach and chest. He was paying attention to Fred, making sure he didn't overstep and do anything she didn't like.

Fred relaxed even further, not pulling away at the touch and in fact seeming to calm down the more Angel rubbed. It had been a _very_ long time since she'd had any type of affection and was like a love-starved puppy, letting her head lean onto Angel's other shoulder, smiling crookedly at Lindsey.

"Who was your job interview with?" Lindsey asked out of nowhere, a hint of nervousness in his tone. The bond let Angel know he was more than nervous about the answer.

Fred sighed. "A law firm. Wolfram 'n Hart? I didn't understand why a law firm wanted me to check out a formula to see if it worked. But when the portal opened and then they were giving me to this green guy and I was being dragged through and..." She swallowed hard. "...I...it was th..the first time I kne...knew ni..nightmares w...were real..."

Angel couldn't help but respond to both of the humans, rubbing a bit more in Fred's case and stroking and caressing more of his life-mate's skin. "We've had some run-ins with that firm," he said, his voice mild and calm. "They had their claws buried in my life-mate...until I was able to take him away from them."

Fred bit her lip and looked up at Angel with a hint of worry. "D...do you th..think th..they'll g..get me a...again?" she asked, obviously afraid of that occurring.

Lindsey turned beseeching eyes onto his mate, begging with his look and through the bond for Angel to help their newest 'friend'. The thought of Wolfram & Hart ruining another innocent person's life if he was able to do something didn't sit well.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Angel replied firmly. "When the portal opens up, I'll be taking Lindsey back home. You're more than welcome to join us and stay in the apartment." _As long as you're happy with us taking in another stray,_ he added through the bond.

"Angel is the best protector there is..." Lindsey added, to encourage her to take Angel's offer. The sense of relief, gratitude and love made it clear he was happy with Angel's decision.

Fred relaxed again at the offer. "I..it wouldn't b..be a problem f...for you?" she asked, to be certain, though it was clear in her voice that she was hoping it wouldn't be, because she wanted to say yes.

"Not at all," Angel replied firmly. "I will warn you, though, that I've already promised Lindsey we can get a puppy when we return home."

"A puppy!? Really? That would be so awesome! I had a spaniel when I was little and he was the sweetest thing! Slept at the foot of my bed from the moment I got him until he died of old age when I was sixteen... I miss him still when I think of him, he was a really good dog... but a puppy?! I can help you train it! If that's okay, of course, it would be your puppy and I wouldn't want to intrude..." Fred blinked, suddenly realizing she was gushing on about _Lindsey's_ possible pet. She blushed faintly.

Lindsey chuckled. "S'Okay, darlin'. You wanna help me train whatever puppy we get, that'd prolly be a really good idea. I never got a chance to have a pet when I was a kid, so any help will be 'ppreciated..." he reassured her seriously. As serious as his tone was, his amusement at her enthusiasm was carrying over the bond loud and clear.

"It'll be important to make sure we all get along with the puppy, too." Angel slid his hand round Lindsey's back, beginning to stroke and rub there. A fleeting image of Lindsey across his knee for a play spanking for flirting and for Angel to assert his dominance came through the bond.

Lindsey nodded in agreement with what Angel said, shifting so that his back was easier to reach. Fred couldn't see how he was feeling- how the image had made him feel warm inside and needy- but he let that leak through the bond to his mate. He wanted Angel to assert his dominance. Maybe once Fred was a little more secure and not likely to be afraid of it, Angel would feel comfortable asserting his dominance in front of her? Lindsey didn't care if she saw. After all... she'd already seen him spanked like a naughty little boy for sneaking off. He didn't think she'd be overly shocked.

Fred nodded in agreement with Angel too, noting how Lindsey was shifting and how Angel's caressing of the younger male was so much more possessive than how he was rubbing her own back. "Please don't act different with each other jus' cuz I'm here..." she whispered, looking up, a bit worried and sad. "I don' wanna make ya'll feel uncomfortable..." She bit her lip. "...I...I don't even hafta stay with ya'll. I can prolly head home to my momma and daddy..." She tried to sound brave, but the idea of Wolfram & Hart coming after her was still a scary possibility.

Angel shook his head and smiled at Fred. "No. We want you to stay," he said. "As to making us uncomfortable...you've already seen something of our relationship. I don't want to make you uncomfortable by how me and my life-mate react to and respond to each other." He responded to Lindsey's shifting, though. Running his fingers over his mate's bare back and then possessively squeezing his bottom.

Fred nodded. "I don't think I could be shocked anymore. Some of the stuff I saw before I ran away and hid in that cave... Least what you all do is cuz you love each other..." she muttered and shivered slightly at some of her memories. "...Won't bother me, though..."

Lindsey sent another wave of need and happiness to Angel when the vampire squeezed his bottom. He didn't say anything to what Fred said, though. It was entirely up to his Utselii what would or _would not_ be done in front of his little sister. And there were some things even Lindsey didn't want to be seen by others, but Lindsey also knew he had a tendency to get deep into the moment and push, even if it wasn't good for him. So yeah. He was leaving it entirely up to Angel.

"And this is entirely consensual between us, too." Angel's voice was low and reassuring to Fred, even as he stroked, rubbed and squeezed his life-mate's bottom, pushing the pants down just enough to start baring some skin.

Fred noted the baring of skin and didn't blink or look uneasy. She'd already seen Lindsey completely naked. Remembering that, she glanced at the younger man and blushed. "I'm sorry I watched you. Wasn't very nice of me. Specially since you didn't know and couldn't tell me to stop or say 'twas okay..." she whispered, before looking down, ashamed. Being alone for five years and being worried they might be demons that she had to be wary of wasn't an excuse to just watch him getting his bottom spanked, or watch Angel bathing him so carefully.

"It let us find you, so I don't think it was a bad thing," Angel said, adjusting Lindsey's position so that it would only take a few more minor adjustments to drape his life-mate across his lap. He didn't do it immediately because he wanted to be certain Lindsey was okay with Angel taking possession in front of his new little sister.

"You weren't doing it to be creepy... you were scared... right?" Lindsey asked quietly, smiling at Fred's quick nodding.

Fred blurted, "I thought you was good lookin', but all I could think when I saw ya being spanked was 'ouch' and 'I hope they don't see me cuz I don't wanna be eaten'..." she admitted, with a blush. "After, when ya was being cuddled and then washed off, all I was thinkin was I wish I wasn't alone..."

Lindsey blushed at being told he was good looking, but didn't comment on it. He focused on the other words. "Well you aren't alone anymore, little sister..." he said, with a tiny smile, giving her a chance to react to what he'd called her.

Fred blinked, a tiny smile blossoming on her face. "...You wanna be my big brother?" she asked hopefully.

"Long as you are comfortable with me being it, then yeah..." Lindsey nodded, waiting for her response before doing what he really wanted to do; lay over Angel's lap. Not so much because he was worried that she'd be upset at him being in that position (like she said- she'd seen him spanked), but because it would mean he'd have to put his head on her lap and he wasn't certain she'd be comfortable with that.

Fred smiled at Lindsey, then up at Angel. "I think I can handle anything ya'll throw at me..." She adjusted her own position so she was more laying against Angel. It put her legs in a good position to support Lindsey's head and upper body. It wasn't obvious if she'd moved that way deliberately because she was becoming attuned with her new 'family', or if it was accidental.

Angel smiled at her. "I think we both could do with a little sister." He wrapped his arm more securely around Fred's shoulders, even as his other hand rubbed and stroked down Lindsey's back, settling on his bottom, already partially exposed. It wouldn't take much for Angel to push the pants all the way down, but for the moment, he just rubbed and stroked.

Fred sighed happily, feeling herself getting drowsy. "...Sorry..." she mumbled. "...Don't normy feel safe ta sleep much. T..tend to catnap..." she admitted, with a yawn.

Lindsey frowned at that. "Then let yourself sleep..." he said softly. "We'll protect ya..."

Angel nodded. "Go to sleep," he encouraged gently. "We won't leave you. You're safe." And then, because it felt so natural, he gently kissed her forehead.

"...Kay..." Fred snuggled close and was soon fast asleep with a tiny smile on her face.

Lindsey glanced at her, making sure she was completely asleep before he did what he'd felt an urge to do and carefully lay over Angel's lap, his head on her thigh.

Angel had still been rubbing and stroking. Now, he gave a gentle smack, palm half landing on the pants and half on bare skin. He rubbed a bit more before repeating the action.

Lindsey managed to keep from making any noise at the smack, not wanting to wake his baby sister from her much needed rest, but he allowed his feelings of pleasure and need to pulse through the bond, letting the vampire know he needed Angel to possess him as much as Angel needed to posses. Impishly, he sent a mental picture of his backside with 'property of Angel' tattooed on it.

Angel smiled at that, sending warm emotions of love and affection and possessiveness through the bond, rubbing a bit more before he swatted a fraction harder and then proceeded to tug Lindsey's pants all the way down, pushing his shirt up to bare even more of his life-mate's body.

Lindsey let out a silent sigh as he was bared, letting himself relax fully so that he could experience Angel's actions to the fullest. He sent waves of love and acceptance through the bond; Angel could do whatever he wanted and Lindsey would accept it.

Angel took a few moments to rub his life-mate's bottom and down over his thighs. He then began a firm patting intermingled with the rubbing and squeezing, the open bond between them allowing him to send waves of want, love and longing for his life-mate.

Lindsey swallowed his groans of want and need, sending the intense emotions over the bond, along with a vision of himself being gagged as a way of telling Angel that he was trying to keep quiet. Although, after doing so, he had a sharp spike of arousal that shot through the bond as well. He turned pink and allowed his sheepish feelings of embarrassed shyness to leak through. He hadn't meant the visual to be a turn on for himself.

 _Would you like that, heartmate?_ Angel said through the bond. _Would you like me to gag you, so the only way you can show me what you feel is through the bond?_ He began to pat a bit more firmly, increasing to light swats, interspersing rubs and squeezes with the smacks.

Somehow- he didn't know how- Lindsey managed to keep from moving his upper torso at all. His lower torso? Was squirming at all the attention it was receiving, the sting from their earlier play and then the punishment completely burning again. He didn't know how he wasn't whimpering or whining, either, but somehow, he was keeping his sounds inside. At Angel's question, his arousal spiked further and to let the vampire know that he _did_ want that, he visualized it again.

Fred slept, oblivious to the 'torture' her older brother was inflicting on her other brother. She shifted slightly, burrowing her face under Angel's arm, rubbing her nose against him like a kitten.

Angel gently rubbed his life-mate's bottom and then he reached out for one of the shirts he'd picked up for himself, carefully tearing it so it would be a makeshift gag. Sending waves of love and reassurance through the bond, he used it to gag his life-mate, making sure Lindsey could breathe and wouldn't panic. _I'm going to spank you until your bottom is red and hot, life-mate_ _,_ he sent through the bond.

Lindsey closed his eyes and tried to imagine what that would look like, but then gave up and just let his desire and need flow through the bond, too excited to do anything else. One benefit of the gag he now had was that, if he did whimper or whine, it wouldn't be as loud (hopefully).

Angel tried not to move too much, not wanting to dislodge Fred, even though the position she'd ended up in was uncomfortable. He began to swat Lindsey's backside a bit harder, pausing after each smack to rub out the sting. _You belong to me, life-mate. Every part of you. Including your very pretty bottom._ He said the last with a small amount of humour, even though the possessiveness came through very clearly.

Lindsey blushed at the compliment to his backside, but his emotional response was _yours, all yours, love you, need, need, need..._

As Angel continued to smack, rub, stroke and caress, he continued to talk inside Lindsey's mind. _You might feel this still when the portal finally opens and we go home. We'll return to Earth with you feeling the heat from my claim._

Lindsey's stomach dropped at the declaration and his body grew warm. It was obvious by his physical reaction, as well as the feelings pulsing through the bond, that he _wanted_ and _needed_ that to be the case.

Angel slid his life-mate forward, enough to fully expose his sit spots and make them fully vulnerable to his palm as he smacked and rubbed, sending Lindsey an image through the bond of what he was doing.

Lindsey shivered and sent an image back of the same thing, only his bottom a couple of shades darker. He didn't know if Angel would be willing to go that far- it might be more than he could handle and the vampire always seemed to know what was best for him- but he couldn't imagine that if it wasn't dangerous for him, he wouldn't want it. It would keep him feeling Angel's ownership for well past returning home.

Angel leaned over and gently kissed his life-mate's heated bottom, waves of love and possessiveness flooding the bond. Want, desire, need, longing. _I could take you over my knee every day, so you never stop feeling my claim,_ he sent through the bond, massaging the red, heated bottom across his lap.

Lindsey's whimper was soft enough to not wake Fred, but it would carry clear to the vampire controlling and possessing him. The feelings sent back over the bond were clear as well. That was something he wanted. He wanted it a lot, if the way his body responded was any indication. He shifted slightly, knowing Angel would have no problem at all feeling his 'need'.

Angel kissed his backside again, rubbing, stroking and caressing. _I'll do exactly this,_ he promised. _Every single day. Take you over my knee and spank until your bottom is red and hot. And then I'll kiss you. Claim you. Make sure you_ never _forget who you belong to._ He kissed again.

Lindsey shivered, grateful that the gag was muffling him, as the sounds he was making sounded very loud to his own ears. He wriggled his bottom, inviting more spanking, caressing and kissing. The emotions rolling through the bond were all over the place, as his need was overwhelming. The only clear emotion was love. It was obvious how much he needed Angel, though. Needed to be claimed by his mate. Desperately, he began to think of a myriad of ways that Angel could finish claiming him, hoping that at least one of them would be possible to do without waking or dislodging their new family member. He suspected they wouldn't be and that he'd be begging Angel by the time they returned home and to a completely private setting.

Angel stroked, rubbed, caressed, kissed and swatted. While he did so, he sent an image to his life-mate; of Lindsey rolling over onto his back, so Angel could take him into his mouth.

Shivering again, Lindsey very carefully obeyed, rolling over so his sore bottom was on Angel's lap and his arousal was visible. There were tears of need and love in his eyes as he glanced up at his mate, only briefly looking toward Fred to be certain he hadn't woken her when he shifted.

Angel gently tugged the gag down and away from his life-mate's mouth, so he could kiss him long and deeply, and then he carefully took Lindsey's member into his mouth.

Lindsey closed his eyes tightly and bit his tongue so that he didn't wail out loud. It felt so good and he couldn't stop himself from beginning to move his hips to get more friction. The fact it made his sore bottom sting and reminded him that Angel had owned that part of him, too, only made it more intense.

As he continued to take his life-mate, Angel replaced the gag with his hand, using that to muffle any noises Lindsey might make, sending waves of love through the bond.

Lindsey sent waves of grateful, needy arousal, love, submission back, still shifting his bottom, unable to help himself, rubbing his sore backside against Angel's lap so that the sting was kept active while Angel's mouth was wrapped around him.

Angel was careful and gentle as he worked on his life-mate, letting Lindsey see an image of his red bottom after Angel had finished spanking it; and also experience the sense of satisfaction and possessiveness it had left the vampire with.

Lindsey felt warmth spread from his center to all of his limbs, seeing what Angel had done to his bottom, feeling how satisfied the vampire was- how possessive he felt- and feeling desired and owned because of it. His body relaxed and instead of making sounds, he was sending thoughts to the vampire of how loved and wanted he felt, as well as visions of all the things he wanted Angel to do to him when they were home and alone and safe. His hips still squirmed, keeping the sting active and helping to supply a bit of the friction so that Angel didn't have to move too much, but the emotions were what was taking him closer and closer to the brink.

Letting his mouth work just a bit more, Angel responded by showing his own visions...responding to what Lindsey wanted him to do. Showing what he wanted to do to his life-mate. His fingers ghosted down over Lindseys throat, thumb stroking and caressing his lips.

Lindsey shivered again at the images, sending more images to Angel; all of them of himself submitting in one form or another to his mate claiming him, owning and dominating him. The gag kept him from licking or sucking on the vampire's fingers, another aspect of Angel being in control that put him right at the edge.

Angel responded to those images with the promise of dominating and taking charge of his life-mate. Of long, lingering kisses and biting and claiming. His fingers trailed further down Lindsey's body, sliding under his back to rest possessively on his life-mate's bottom.

Lindsey shuddered at the images, a sense of longing shooting through the bond and then he was releasing, his body stiffening, even as his hips began to frantically push toward Angel's mouth of their own accord.

Angel took everything his mate gave, keeping his mouth in place all through the release, love and possession and claiming coming through clearly.

Lindsey's entire focus became Angel's mouth and the pleasure he was receiving from his master as wave after wave of release overcame him. The knowledge that he was owned and controlled by his mate and what Angel had plans to do enabled the bond to prolong the moment beyond what was normal for the human. His bottom rubbing against the material of Angel's jeans helped prolong it as well, the sting reminding him constantly of who he belonged to.

Angel didn't pull away at all, his hand gently squeezing his life-mate's backside as waves of love came through the bond to Lindsey. Love and possession and ownership. _Mine_ , pulsed to his mate.

 _Yours..._ Lindsey somehow managed to push through the bond, before releasing one last, long, draining moment and then going completely limp, his body lacking energy to do anything but lay in place and accept whatever Angel decided to do next.

Angel didn't try to move his life-mate, other than to carefully replace Lindsey's clothing. He leaned in to gently and chastely kiss Lindsey's mouth and then just held him, the same way he was holding onto Fred.

Lindsey carefully licked at his mouth after Angel kissed him, the vampire having removed the gag, and then- carefully so as not to wake Fred- sat up and shifted so he was sat next to Angel on the vampire's other side, leaning against his mate the same way his little sister was doing, his head on Angel's shoulder. He could feel his bottom burning and smiled blearily up at his Utselii, sending waves of love, devotion and the desire to submit. He also sent a vague idea of how his backside currently felt and how much he liked that. Still... the whole event, short as it was, had drained him and he too was soon asleep against Angel.

Angel held both his life-mate and his little sister close, hands gently stroking and rubbing over each of them. He was happy...and now his family had grown. He didn't sleep, keeping watch over his humans.

* * *

Fred was the first to awaken and when she came awake, it was quickly and with a bit of fear as she realized she didn't know where she was, only that she was with someone. It took several seconds for her to remember that she'd been rescued and even then, she was unable to stop shivering from waking up scared.

Angel reacted, feeling Fred shivering, and he ran his fingers gently through her hair. "You're safe, little sister," he murmured, his voice as calm and reassuring as he could make it.

For her part, Fred just turned her face into Angel and took several deep breaths to calm herself, glad that she hadn't woken up screaming. "I'm not dreaming?" she asked, in a tiny, hopeful voice. "You're really here and I'm going home?"

"You're not dreaming," Angel promised, gently stroking her face. "You're here and safe with me and my life-mate...with your two new big brothers."

Fred shifted so that Angel could touch her more easily; and so that she could wrap her arms around him (careful not to jar Lindsey) and hug him tightly. "Thank you so much..." she whispered.

Angel hugged her tightly in return. "I've got you," he whispered, stroking her hair. "You're with family now. And when we get back to Earth, you'll have a home."

"I can stay with you? To make sure... _they_ don't get me again?" she whispered. "Do you think it is safe to let my parents know I'm safe? Or is it better to not tell them, in case Wolfram and Hart try to use them to get to me?"

Angel hesitated, letting his hand stroke down her hair and back. "Wolfram and Hart have been responsible for a lot of bad things. I would suggest waiting before letting them know you're safe. At least until we can look into how far Wolfram and Hart have reached."

Fred nodded, then sighed. "I was afraid that might be your answer..." she said sadly, but obviously not disagreeing with it. "So I'll just stay with you until I get my feet back under me again? And it's safe for me to not be under your feet?" She glanced up and bit her lip.

"I would like you to stay with me and Lindsey for as long as possible," Angel answered sincerely. "Claiming you as 'little sister' - that's not just empty words. It's how we both feel."

Fred snuggled a little more. "Thank you..." she said softly. "...Is.. is there anything I should know? Since I'll be livin with you? I mean beyond what I already know cuz I saw it and all..." She blushed faintly.

"You will be subject to similar rules that Lindsey is," Angel said. "You've seen how I deal with things. Dangerous behaviour is something that will get that kind of response - if your actions put you or someone else in danger."

Fred looked up, eyes wide, biting her lip before she asked hesitantly, needing to confirm, "You'd spank me if I did something dangerous? For me or someone else?"

Angel nodded. "Because that kind of behaviour isn't acceptable." He stroked some hair out of her face.

Fred nodded. "Okay..." she agreed softly. "...I don't think I'll get into trouble like that, but if I do something I shouldn't, I'd deserve to be..." she said, letting Angel know that even if she wasn't his mate, she was willing to submit to his authority.

"I won't just spring it on you," Angel promised. "We'll talk it through if need be, if you ever did do something like that."

"Okay..." Fred agreed again. "I trust you..." She hugged him tightly. "Is there anything else I need to know?" she asked curiously.

Angel hugged her tight in return. "When the portal opens again, you're going to meet three of my friends. Wes and Cordy work with me and Lindsey. We form Angel Investigations, where we helpe people dealing with supernatural problems. Lorne's home was this world, but he's not dangerous and I trust him."

"Is that why he lives on your world now? Because he isn't dangerous?" Fred asked curiously when she learned of Lorne.

"I think it's more that he enjoys things on Earth that aren't here," Angel answered. "He loves music and dance. He can read people empathically when they sing."

"Ooooh! So he'd know if you were having a bad day and needed a hug?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Or if you were about to do something that'd get you in trouble..." Lindsey drawled, having woken up just in time to hear the last minute of the conversation.

Angel smiled. "And probably a whole lot of other things too." He leaned over to kiss his life-mate, gently and chastely, sending a wave of love through the bond.

Lindsey smiled, kissing back just as chastely for Fred's benefit. She'd accepted them, but he didn't want her to feel excluded. He'd save his more amorous moments for when it was just him and his life-mate.

Angel leaned back slightly and began to share some food out to both of his humans for breakfast, sending Lindsey a question: _Would you like me to feed you?_

Lindsey smiled and whispered, "No, thanks..." sending a wave of love and affection to Angel, along with a vision of Fred looking a bit cut off from the two of them feeding herself while Angel fed Lindsey. He then visualized he and Angel having a private dinner with himself on Angel's lap being fed. He figured Angel would know what he meant.

Angel nodded, sending a wave of reassurance and agreement to his life-mate. After making sure both of his humans had enough to eat, he retrieved one of his own remaining bottles of blood.

Fred sighed happily. Maybe this wasn't her cave, but having companions that she could trust meant the world. "What...what have I missed in the last five years I should know about?" she asked hesitantly.

Angel started talking about all that he could remember that his new little sister might have missed, pausing so that Lindsey could interject where he felt the need.

Several hours later, Lindsey glanced around in surprise at noting the shadows moving in. The sun would be down shortly. "Guess we should build the fire now..." he said to his mate with a smile. "And then sleep?" He glanced at his two companions curiously, not certain if Fred would be tired or not.

Fred nodded quickly. "Sleep sounds good." She yawned. She hadn't been able to truly sleep well since coming to Pylea, waking up at every little noise because she'd been alone and needed to keep aware of what was around. Having Angel and Lindsey nearby, she'd felt safe for the first time in forever and it had shown in her ability to sleep without waking up.

Angel nodded and reached over, placing his hand gently on Lindsey's leg and squeezing. "Perhaps we could watch the sunrise together," he suggested, also showing his mate an image of taking Lindsey over his knee for his life-mate's daily spanking and suggesting after the sunrise as being a good idea.

"I'd like that..." Lindsey responded, a wave of love and longing indicating he was agreeing to both suggestions, verbal and through the bond.

Fred grinned. "I've seen enough of these sunrises, so I hope you all won't mind if I just sleep through it..." She didn't know if she would sleep through it, of course. But a sunrise was romantic and they were a couple and she didn't want to get in the way of a romantic interlude if she could try and avoid it. She had no doubt, with Angel's vampiric hearing, that the two of them could sneak off a little ways to watch the sunrise and he'd still hear if something happened and she needed help.

Angel smiled warmly at Fred. "You're welcome to join us if you do wake up." Though, of course, he might have to figure out a way to turn his life-mate over his knee more privately if he needed to.

"Thank you...but the chance to sleep and not be afraid..." Fred sighed dreamily. "...You have no idea how much I need that..."

Lindsey winced at the reminder that she'd been on her own and unprotected for so long. "You're safe now, sleep as much as you need. We've got your back." He smiled and quickly built the fire. He took note of the fact that Angel had somehow retrieved two blankets when searching for clothing for him and gave one to Fred, sending Angel a visual of Lindsey sleeping curled up in his arms with them sharing the other blanket.

Angel sent a sense of happy peace and love through the bond to his life-mate, even as he said to Fred, "We've been here without any incident, but I'll know if anyone comes who shouldn't." He waited for Fred to get comfortable and then stretched out, simply holding his arms out to his life-mate.

Fred settled into the blanket she'd been given and was soon fast asleep again.

Lindsey quickly moved into Angel's arms, pulling the blanket around the both of them so that anything Angel did would be hidden from view if Fred happened to open her eyes at the wrong moment. He then sent a mental image of Angel claiming him.

Angel kissed and nuzzled his human's neck, then began to kiss down his body, his chest and his stomach. Love and possessiveness came clearly through the bond and he only reached out from the blanket to grab the bottle of lube.

Lindsey bit his lip to keep from making noise as his mate lavished him with kisses. He continued to send waves of love in Angel's direction.

Angel continued to kiss over as much of his life-mate's body as he could reach, nipping gently at the skin, before kissing Lindsey's lips, hard and deeply, letting his tongue slip into his human's mouth.

Lindsey opened his mouth to his mate, letting his own tongue rub playfully against his master's and his sighs be swallowed by Angel.

Angel kissed deeply and intensely, his hands stroking down over Lindsey's back, clasping his bottom possessively.

Lindsey couldn't stop the moan that escaped at Angel's possessive grip, glad that it would be muffled by the vampire kissing him. He visualized Angel doing that again. It stung a little, since his bottom was still sensitively sore, but that only fueled his desire for Angel to claim him further.

Angel nipped gently at his lips, stroking his hands gently over the still-warm skin of his human's backside. He sent his own visualisation of taking Lindsey over his knee and spanking him...finally culminating in taking him with the sun rising.

Lindsey shivered and mouthed the word yes against Angel's cheek, before greedily kissing him again.

Angel kissed him deeply, spreading his human's legs apart so he could begin stroking his life-mate's inner thighs.

Lindsey shivered again, groaning softly into Angel's mouth and opened his legs further so Angel could reach anything he wanted to reach, not just his thighs.

Angel stroked and caressed, continuing to kiss his life-mate, even as his fingers strayed towards Lindsey's more private places, his touches gentle and sure.

Lindsey let out another tiny groan that was swallowed by Angel's kiss and sent a visual of Angel claiming him with his hands.

Angel nipped gently at his life-mate's lips and then began to do just that, still swallowing the sounds Lindsey was making.

Lindsey couldn't help but think it was good Angel was muffling his groans, whimpers and moans, because he couldn't stop making them and if they hadn't been muffled, Fred might have been woken up. As it was, it was all Lindsey could do not to get on his hands and knees and beg Angel to take him then and there as hard as he could. He hadn't exactly meant to visualize it, but the need was really high and the thought bled through the bond anyway.

 _I like the idea of you begging,_ Angel whispered through the bond. His hand slid over his life-mate's hips as he continued to claim.

Lindsey groaned at the words and visualized the same thing, only begging more needily...and made a promise to himself that as soon as they were home and didn't have to worry about waking up their little sister, he'd beg out loud for as long as it took for Angel to wear him out with claiming him.

 _When we get home, I'm going to claim you on our bed, where it's nice and comfortable._ Angel said the words to his life-mate, kissing him hard and passionately, rubbing his hand over his human's bottom.

Lindsey returned the kiss, opening his mouth wider for Angel to completely claim it...claim his breath, even ... while visualizing Angel taking him by the fire with the blanket covering them, a hint of question coming through the bond, as if to ask if he didn't want him now.

 _Would you like to be on the bottom or the top?_ Angel asked him in return. His hesitance lay only in not wanting his life-mate to get sore by pressing onto the ground.

Lindsey grinned against his master's mouth and visualized being on bottom. He needed to feel smothered by his mate. Like he was trapped and couldn't get away.

Angel wasted no time, turning them both over and pinning his life-mate to the ground, kissing down his shoulder and back; kissing his still pink backside.

Lindsey closed his mouth over his own arm to keep from groaning too loudly, but the pleasure he felt at Angel kissing his very sensitive bottom was clear through the bond. Having Angel kiss anywhere normally sent his emotions spiraling, but having him kiss the area that he'd so thoroughly heated and marked as his... his stomach was turning somersaults.

Angel kissed repeatedly over his life-mate's bottom, then took the bottle of lube and began to coat himself with it, kissing and nipping Lindsey's skin every so often.

Lindsey continued to mouth his own arm, stifling his moans and whimpers as Angel kissed, raising his bottom up higher to invite more attention. He felt intensely happy, needy, loved and made sure to push those feelings through the bond to his mate, so that Angel knew how much he wanted to be claimed by his master.

Angel kept the bond open between them, so he could show his life-mate just how much he loved and needed Lindsey. As he pushed into his human, he began to kiss, lick and nuzzle Lindsey's neck.

Lindsey let out a happy sigh, immensely satisfied as he felt his master sliding into him, felt himself stretching to accommodate the one he loved with his whole entire heart and being. "Yours..." he whispered, so softly that only Angel would hear it.

" _Mine_." Angel said the word against Lindsey's skin, continuing to speak inside his life-mate's mind. _I love you. So much more than anything._

"Love you..." Lindsey kept repeating softly, shifting just enough that Angel could push completely into him, then imagined his mate holding onto him tightly enough to keep him in place and moving fast enough and hard enough for the vampire to 'spank' him with his hips.

Angel leaned in and kissed Lindsey's neck, holding his life-mate steadily, before he proceeded to follow his human's silent directions, moving and thrusting into his human.

Lindsey again muffled his sounds to avoid waking up Fred, but the intense pleasure he experienced as the skin of his sensitive, sore bottom was 'smacked' each time his mate moved to show his claim was impossible to hide. Since he wasn't trying to hide it, his master would know exactly how good he felt. Along with the intense pleasure, waves of love pulsed through the bond and Lindsey sent every visual he could think of to show Angel how happy and good he felt belonging to the vampire; being claimed and taken repeatedly.

Angel opened himself up fully to his life-mate, showing Lindsey how good it made him to own and possess his human. He didn't hide his love and desire for his life-mate...how much he wanted and needed Lindsey. He kissed his life-mate's neck several times and then he bit, drinking some of Lindsey's blood.

As soon as Angel bit, Lindsey lost control, releasing almost immediately and for a long time. His shock and confusion at that was clear through the bond. He wasn't upset or distressed about it, but he obviously hadn't expected it to occur. He stayed in place, bottom elevated for Angel to keep owning him, and groaned softly.

Surprised at Lindsey's reaction, Angel nuzzled into his neck, whispering softly into his life-mate's skin, "What's wrong, my heartmate?" His worry and concern came clearly through the bond.

Lindsey let out a tiny huff of air, whispering, "Didn' know I was tha' close... not ready for it ta end..." he admitted sheepishly and sent a wave of apology through the bond.

Angel sent a wave of reassurance back to his life-mate. "It's not going to end," he whispered. "I'm going to claim you again as the sun rises. Take you over my knee and spank you until your bottom is hot and red."

Lindsey smiled at that, a warm feeling centered in his chest and spreading out through his body. The warmth spread through the bond, letting Angel know he was eager for that to occur.

Angel kissed his life-mate's neck. "I'm going to cuddle you in my arms so you can sleep," he whispered. "I'll wake you up a bit before sunrise, so I can get you ready for being claimed at the point the sun rises."

"Okay, lover, Meae..." Lindsey relaxed so that Angel could position him.

Angel settled next to Lindsey, drawing his life-mate into his arms and kissing him gently and chastely. "I love you." He stroked his fingers through his human's hair.

Lindsey purred softly, pressing back against his mate. "I love you, Utselii..." he whispered, before falling asleep.

Angel held his human close and tight, stroking his fingers through Linsey's hair and down over his back, inhaling his scent. He lay awake, letting his life-mate soothe his soul.

As promised, a bit before the sun rose, he gently stroked Lindsey's cheek and kissed him. _Time to wake up, heartmate._

Lindsey blinked open his eyes at Angel's urging, carefully extracting himself so Angel could lead him to a secluded spot to watch the sunrise.

Angel kept his arm possessively around Lindsey's waist as he guided his mate to a more secluded spot, placing the blanket on the ground so he could sit on it and Lindsey would have somewhere soft to rest his elbows and legs while draped across his lap.

Lindsey waited patiently and as soon as Angel was sat on the blanket, he removed his clothing, folded it neatly- handing it to Angel- and lay over his master's lap.

Angel let one hand rest gently on Lindsey's lower back, while his other began to gently smack his life-mate's backside. He worked over his human's bottom once and then paused to begin rubbing and caressing. "I love you, my heartmate."

"I love you so much..." Lindsey responded, voice quivering from almost instant need. All his master had to do was touch his bottom and he was aroused. It was a bit embarrassing, but he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Angel rubbed a bit more and then he began to swat again. "I need you so much, my heart. You're everything to me. I could never get enough of you," he admitted quietly.

"I never want to leave you... I'm yours completely and forever," Lindsey whimpered. "I love and need you so much. E... Every time I'm in your grip, all I want is to be claimed by you and shown you're in charge..."

"That's all _I_ want, heartmate," Angel murmured, stroking and squeezing his bottom. "Every time you're near me, I need to touch or hold you. Need to claim you in every way possible." He leaned over and kissed the back of Lindsey's neck, over the tattoo.

Lindsey shivered at the kiss. "Yours, master..." he whispered breathlessly.

"And I'm yours," Angel whispered back. "Your master. Your lover. Your life-mate." He gently rubbed his life-mate's backside and then resumed the gentle spanking. "And every time you flirt with someone else, I'll do exactly this." He wasn't angry or upset; but he was using that to demonstrate his ownership of his life-mate.

"Because I belong to you and no one else!" Lindsey declared, his breath catching again as his bottom heated. "I love you, master... So much..."

"Exactly, my heart," Angel said. "You belong to _me_. And I'm going to make sure that's something you _never_ forget." He continued to swat down to Lindsey's thighs and then paused once again to rub, before leaning over and kissing his life-mate's heated backside.

Lindsey moaned softly, becoming aroused at the attention paid to his backside. "...Like that..." he whispered bashfully.

 _I do as well,_ Angel whispered through the bond, kissing again before he resumed the gentle swatting, squeezing, caressing and stroking.

Lindsey quivered and moaned softly, his legs falling open as he squirmed slightly. "Feels so good, master, being claimed by you... Being shown who I belong to. Feels so, _so_ good..."

"You make me feel good, life-mate," Angel whispered. "You're so good for me. I'm always going to make sure you know who you belong to."

"Please..." Lindsey whined softly. "Please show me, master... show me, I'm yours..." he begged.

Angel gave his backside another gentle swat as he leaned over, kissing his life-mate's backside and then his neck once more, biting Lindsey's neck. At the same time, his hand began to stroke and explore between his human's legs, even while he continued to swat, stroke, squeeze and caress his life-mate's bottom.

"Yes, please, Utselii..." Lindsey moaned softly, arching his back and opening his legs farther so Angel could bite easier and his bottom was also easier to fondle.

Angel nuzzled and kissed his life-mate's neck, stroking and caressing and rubbing and swatting his life-mate's bottom as he stroked and squeezed Lindsey's inner thighs, running his fingers over the tattoo there.

Lindsey whimpered and moaned, pushing his bottom up toward Angel's swatting hand, thinking about his bottom being hot and red like his master promised; then he started thinking of his bottom being hot and red and his master playing with it in a way that Lindsey knew would make him beg to be filled. "Meae..." He whimpered again, feeling close to tears with need.

 _Mine,_ Angel whispered through the bond. _Every part of you._ He touched, caressed and stroked; gently swatted his life-mate's backside. _Your bottom belongs to me._ He lapped some blood from Lindsey's neck. _Your neck...your lifeblood...belongs to me._ He stroked between his life-mate's thighs. _Your thighs belong to me..._

"Yours..." Lindsey agreed, with a tiny sob. "All of me yours, Cor meum. Only you own. Only you touch and claim..." He whined, squirming gently; not wanting to move away from what his master was doing, but unable to hold still.

 _I won't ever let you go,_ Angel promised, lapping a bit more blood, fingers ghosting over his life-mate's member. He still swatted, stroked and rubbed Lindsey's bottom, but was also paying just as much attention to other parts of Lindsey's body.

"Yours forever," Lindsey groveled. "...M' bottom's yours, m' neck is yours, m' blood yours, m' thighs yours..." He whimpered softly, arching so his neck pressed to Angel's mouth and his bottom was raised enough Angel could get to every private area of him he wanted, front or back.

Angel gently pulled his teeth free of Lindsey's neck, licking the wound closed, and began to cover other parts of his body with caresses and kisses...back, hips, spine, shoulders. Each time he kissed, stroked or caressed, he didn't hold back on the sense of possessiveness. When he kissed Lindsey's backside, he sent his life-mate an image of the shade it had turned...along with the sense of satisfaction that his life-mate would be feeling Angel's possession for a long time.

Lindsey moaned softly at the kisses and caresses, but when Angel sent the mental picture of what his possession looked like, along with his feelings of satisfaction, he groaned loudly, his whole body warming with need, desire and pride that his master wanted him so much... Wanted to claim and mark him so physically and visibly. He opened his legs a little wider, hitching his bottom up just that bit more, and envisioned Angel turning his backside and upper thighs scarlet, until his skin was hot to touch. Imagined him biting into one of the arteries or veins so close to the surface of his groin and drinking while using both his hands to claim him front and back, inside and out. "Yours, master... All of me yours..."

"Mine," Angel whispered, kissing Lindsey's bottom; his back; his legs. He began to swat once more, stroking and caressing his life-mate's back. He licked and kissed down Lindsey's legs, his hand swatting to turn his lifemat'es backside the shade his human had asked for. _Good, heartmate. Tell me what you want,_ he directed, love and possession coming through the bond and wrapping around his mate.

Lindsey whimpered and moaned, body shivering as Angel gave him what he'd asked for. His bottom stung sharply and if it had been a punishment, he would have been sobbing out his apologies by this point. It wasn't punishment, though... It was claiming, marking what was his master's and all Lindsey could do was sob out, "Master...Utselii... yours... Yours forever... My Angel..." in the neediest, most submissive voice he could use.

Angel sent waves of love and reassurance through the bond, reiterating just how much he loved his life-mate both out loud and inside Lindsey's mind. _My heartmate. My Lindsey. My love._ He stroked down his life-mate's red, hot bottom and then kissed Lindsey's thighs before biting, at the same time beginning to stroke his life-mate's member.

Lindsey moaned softly. His body reacted immediately to what Angel was doing and he couldn't help imagining what it looked like. And then he imagined the vampire taking it one step further and using the hand that wasn't stroking him to stimulate his bottom in various ways; a dual assault.

Paying attention to the images in his life-mate's mind, Angel began to do what Lindsey was imagining. He paid careful attention to Lindsey's feelings and emotions, making sure his life-mate wasn't distressed or disturbed by what was being done.

The biting and the fondling of the most vulnerable parts of his body after his bottom had been made so completely sore and hot was that one extra step needed to completely strip Lindsey of any control he might have had over his emotions or body. He immediately dropped, lying limp over Angels lap, bottom stuck up high enough that the vampire could continue his possessiveness if he felt the need, but not doing anything himself except letting out tiny moans and groans of need, acceptance and surrender. Pleasure pulsed through the bond. Pleasure and the sense of complete belonging, safety and love.

Angel drank a small amount of his life-mate's blood and then he carefully, as the sun rose, shifted Lindsey's body, placing him carefully and lovingly on the blanket. After using the lube, he then carefully pushed inside his life-mate...just as he'd promised he would.

The soft groan Lindsey let out as Angel entered him was complete pleasure and his love, trust and gratitude to his master spiked through the bond. He held still so that Angel could push completely in before squeezing around the vampire and envisioning Angel pulling him up so that he was sitting on the vampire's lap, impaled, with Angel's arms tight around him while they watched the sun rise.

Sending love and affection through the bond, Angel wasted no time in gathering his life-mate into his arms, settling him on his lap, kissing his shoulder and neck, waves of possessiveness coming through the bond.

Sighing softly in happiness, Lindsey whispered, "Thank you, master, for giving me what I asked for... feels good... feels like I _completely_ am yours..." He settled back, his head resting on Angel's shoulder as the sun began to rise.

Angel kissed and nuzzled his neck. "I will _always_ give you what you ask for," he whispered. "I will do _everything_ for you. I love you so much, my heart. My life-mate. My eternal love."

Lindsey slanted his head so that Angel could reach any part of his neck that he wanted to and gently squeezed around his mate again. "The sunrise is beautiful... thank you for thinking of it... for thinking of watching it with me..." he said quietly, the sense of contentment, safety and love carrying through the bond.

"I'm getting to watch the sunrise with my heartmate...the person I love," Angel whispered, nuzzling and kissing his neck. "I can't put into words how happy you've made me."

"We don't really need words, though...we can feel each other..." Lindsey said softly, a pleased tone in his voice. He felt like the bond with his mate was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.

Angel kissed his neck, right over his pulse point. "I'm glad I brought you home and bonded you to me," he whispered against his human's skin. "And I'm glad you stopped fighting me. Bonding to you...it felt like the right thing to do from the start."

"I never wanna fight you again, Utselii..." Lindsey admitted, in a tiny voice. "...If I ever fight you again, I hope you put me over your knee and make it _impossible_ for me to sit for at least a week or more!" he said emphatically, if softly. The thought of being on the outs with his lover, the way he'd been at odds with him before Angel took him and bonded him, he felt like that would be the _worst_ possible thing ever and deserving of the _harshest_ punishment. The fact that the idea frightened him badly enough for the fear to stab through the bond made the possibility unlikely, but he felt he needed to say it anyway.

Angel tightened his hold on his life-mate and kissed his neck several times over. "I know you won't do it again, heartmate," he whispered. "Neither of us would be capable of being at odds with each other." He turned Lindsey's face towards him, kissing his human long and lingeringly and deeply. _But even if something did happen and we were at odds with each other, I'd still love you,_ he continued inside his life-mate's mind. _I'd always forgive you, no matter what. Even if I had to throw you over my shoulder and carry you home._ He pictured doing just that.

Lindsey shivered and clenched tightly at that image, groaning softly. By this point, the sun had risen enough that it couldn't be looked at directly without hurting his eyes, so his entire focus was on Angel and kissing him back as thoroughly and deeply as Angle kissed him.

Angel slipped his tongue into Lindsey's mouth, still showing that image...with the slightly impish feeling of wanting to carry his life-mate home back to their apartment that way; over his shoulder, safe and secure.

Lindsey whimpered, both at the image and the feeling, feeling a sudden need for Angel to do just that. For the vampire to show everyone involved who he belonged to. His own mind imagined being carried over Angel's shoulder back to their home, his pants down just enough for his bright red bottom to be seen by everyone, so they could see how he belonged to the vampire. Then he groaned softly and clenched again, his face heating in embarrassment that he'd actually thought something like that. He wasn't an exhibitionist. Not normally, anyway.

Angel caught the image in his life-mate's mind and he deepened the kiss, stroking the side of Lindsey's face. _I'll put you over my shoulder, so that it's clear who you belong to. But only you and I will know that, under your pants, your bottom is bright red and hot._ He let his fingers travel down Lindsey's sides, over his hips.

Lindsey sighed into the kiss, relaxing further back into his mate, opening his mouth wider so that Angel could take more from him if he wanted. The feeling over the bond was satisfied and it was clear that Angel's decision made him happy. It was obvious that it made him happy physically as well, when he squirmed his hips just enough to cause his mate to rub inside of him. He moaned softly, clenching again, his member perking up at the action happening in his bottom.

Angel let his hands grasp his human's hips possessively, turning his kiss hard and passionate, nipping at Lindsey's lips, his hand ghosting down his life-mate's spine and sliding between them so he could stroke and possessively cup his human's bottom, feeling the heat. _Mine_ , whispered through the bond.

Lindsey's answering growling groan could only be taken as an encouragement. The longing and need shooting across the bond begged for Angel to continue his possessive grasping.

Angel kissed and gently nipped as he stroked and grasped his human's bottom, unable to help but feel another sense of satisfaction and pride in the way he'd marked Lindsey with his claim. An image of Lindsey on his back across Angel's lap, the two of them face to face, with the human's legs in the air while Angel swatted and caressed filtered through the bond.

Lindsey whimpered, the shiver and the tight clench around Angel's member letting the vampire know that the idea was one his human wanted him to follow through on.

Angel let his other hand stroke over his life-mate's thighs, even as he continued to possessively caress and stroke Lindsey's backside. _My heart. I love you so much._

" _I love you, Utselii... Meae... with all I am_..." Lindsey whispered, whimpering and pressing his head back against Angel's shoulder, baring his neck.

Angel licked, kissed and nuzzled Lindsey's neck, before biting, his hands roaming over his life-mate's body, stroking and caressing.

Lindsey shuddered, clenching tight around his mate even as he released. He was only mildly caught by surprise this time, becoming used to the way his lover was able to control his body to such a degree that just biting caused an orgasm.

Angel drank; enough to cause his own release. And then he pulled away, just enough to bite into his wrist and draw blood, guiding Lindsey's mouth to the wound. He knew it would heal his life-mate's backside enough for play to continue and he sent an image of that plan through the bond.

Lindsey obediently latched on and began to drink, fully on board with the idea of more play. He tugged one of Angel's hands to rest on his slightly swollen stomach, sending a warm feeling of 'loved' and 'owned' to the vampire.

Angel kissed his life-mate's neck, rubbing gently over his stomach. _My heart. My life-mate. I'll never let you go,_ he promised.

"Never ever? You'll always come after me?" Lindsey asked, in hopeful neediness.

" _Always_ ," Angel promised out loud. "No matter where you go. Even if you choose to leave me...I'll do everything I can to bring you back."

Lindsey snuggled back, a feeling of security and love enveloping him. "I love you, Angel..." he whispered softly, the use of his mate's name letting his master know it was all of him- not just his submissive side- that loved the vampire.

"I love you, Lindsey." Angel tightened his embrace. "Even when you don't need me to be your master or Utselii and just need me to be Angel...I will still always love you," he promised.

"I'll always need you... As my friend and lover... No matter what..." Lindsey declared.

"I'll never leave you," Angel promised, kissing his neck and along his jaw. "No matter what happens."

Lindsey smiled. "Thank you..." He twisted enough to kiss his mate chastely. "Now...I think you had some plans..." His grin was teasingly impish.

Smiling, Angel moved his life-mate into position, settling him face-up across his lap, raising his legs enough to expose his backside as his thumb stroked gently over Lindsey's lips.

Lindsey opened his mouth obediently, licking at Angel's thumb. He sighed happily as Angel exposed him, feeling so vulnerable to his mate making him feel very good.

Angel slid his thumb inside Lindsey's mouth, beginning to gently stroke and then firmly pat his life-mate's backside, looking into his human's eyes as he did so, fingers gently stroking down Lindsey's cheek.

Lindsey closed his mouth around Angel's thumb, gently sucking while keeping his eyes open and on his mate's face. Angel would be able to see every expression and emotion on his face.

Angel's eyes were soft with love and desire as he looked at his life-mate, leaning over to gently kiss Lindsey's throat, nipping gently at the skin, even as he squeezed his human's bottom and then delivered a couple of harder swats to each cheek.

Lindsey sighed happily, holding still for Angel to control. "Don't understand..." he mumbled. "...How a spanking when I'm in trouble upsets me and hurts so much, but when I ain't, it feels soooo good..."

"Maybe because you're feeling guilty when you're in trouble...or know when you've done something you shouldn't." Angel gently stroked his bottom before swatting him again. "I think you knew that even the first time."

Lindsey hissed, pleasure spiking through the bond. "Yessir...knew it from the beginning... Didn't wanna admit it but knew it and knew I deserved it when ya spanked me." Lindsey gave Angel a crooked smile. "Even then, I didn' like dispointin' ya..."

Angel stroked his cheek, kissing him long and lingeringly. "I wanted you, my heart. That only grew stronger when I saw the marks on your body they'd left there. I knew you were _mine_ and _no one else_ had the right to touch or hurt you."

Lindsey nuzzled against his mate's hand, kissing the palm. "No one ever will have the right to touch or hurt me ever again. Only you're allowed to. And since I know you only hurt to teach me, or make me feel owned, and never to harm..." He smiled sweetly, an impish gleam in his eye.

"I won't _ever_ harm you," Angel promised. "You're my whole world." He let his fingers stroke over his life-mate's lips, his other hand caressing and stroking and gently swatting his human's backside.

Lindsey let himself relax so that every swat could be felt fully, tiny whimpers escaping now and again. He let his mouth fall open, so Angel's fingers could dip inside, and he could lick or suck on them thirstily. He sent an image of his bottom a bright cherry red, his eyes on his mate the whole time.

Angel let his fingers slide into his life-mate's mouth, leaning over to kiss and nip at his throat, steadily swatting and stroking his human's bottom, letting Lindsey see that it was growing red again.

Lindsey could feel the sting steadily growing, lingering longer and longer after each swat, until the sting didn't end. He could only assume his skin was hot to touch; it certainly felt like it was burning. He moaned softly, sucking on his mate's fingers while slanting his head so Angel could reach his neck easier. "Feels so good..." he whimpered, in between licking the digits filling his mouth.

Angel kissed his life-mate's neck, nuzzling in and swatting a bit more firmly, pausing every so often to squeeze, caress and feel the heat coming from his human's skin.

Lindsey continued to suck and lick on Angel's fingers, while moaning and whimpering softly. Eventually, though, his entire bottom was throbbing... And he was aching inside, a need to be filled rising. Whining softly, he let his need travel over the bond. He didn't care how he was filled exactly. He just knew he needed something in him and he needed it to happen at the same time he was being spanked. His mate was creative. He trusted Angel to figure it out.

Angel pressed a kiss to each of his life-mate's bright red cheeks, pleased with the sight of his claiming. Taking the lube, he coated a finger and pushed gently and carefully inside, his other hand beginning to smack Lindsey's sit spots.

Lindsey let out a tiny sob of relief as his master filled him. Feeling his sit spots begin to burn at the same time sent him plummeting, his entire focus on his master's hands and how expertly they were taking him apart. He couldn't speak. Coherent words were beyond him. All he could do was whimper out broken sobs of pleasure and need. The images he sent to Angel through the bond let the vampire knew he was giving his mate exactly what he wanted and needed.

Angel kept his life-mate safe and secure on his lap, leaning over and gently kissing his neck and face while he let his finger move gently and slowed the smacks to light, gentle pats.

Lindsey whimpered and tried to focus his gaze on Angel, his eyes seeking his mate's. He looked drugged, but it was obvious he felt very good. He sent waves of love and need through the bond as his arousal grew. "Feels so good..." he whimpered in a tiny voice, as if afraid to admit he liked what his master was doing to him. But the bond made it impossible to hide; he liked it a lot.

"Good," Angel whispered, caressing his bottom and pressing kisses all over his face and down his neck. "I want you to feel good, my heartmate. _You_ feel good." He inhaled his human's scent, adding, "You smell so good. I want to wrap you around me and never let go."

Lindsey chuckled dreamily, his words sounding as drugged from pleasure as his eyes looked. "I belong to you... You can do whatever you want to me and it would be right..." He whimpered.

"You belong to me in _every way_. But I belong to you _just as much_ , heartmate." Angel kissed Lindsey's throat, nipping gently at the skin, letting his teeth graze over the skin.

A sense of peace and acceptance bled through the bond, twining with the love, desire and need. "We belong to each other..." Lindsey said, breathless, and groaned softly as Angel continued to rub and work his magic.

" _For always_." Angel kissed him, long and lingeringly, and then leaned down to kiss his life-mate's bottom. Following his instincts, he gently bit.

Lindsey's eyes widened as he felt the hot, overly sensitive, achey skin of his bottom pierced by Angel's teeth. Letting out a low, long, whimpering whine, he felt himself begin to spasm and release.

Angel didn't drink, but he kissed and nuzzled his life-mate's backside, keeping a tight grasp of his human's body, sending waves of love and possessiveness through the bond.

By the time Lindsey's body finally calmed, he was drained, physically and mentally. He lay limp on Angel's lap, accepting every touch, stroke, kiss without complaint; it still felt good, even if he was beyond being able to react... And he belonged to the vampire. It made him feel more completely tied and owned by Angel if he lay there quietly while Angel took his own pleasure. But he wasn't capable of actively doing anything.

He swallowed hard and sent through a wave of what he was feeling: burning, achey bottom that was pleasantly full (and what Angel was doing felt incredible, even if he'd released and wasn't likely to do so again until he'd had a chance to rest); a feeling of belonging that made him feel so safe and wanted, he couldn't ever imagine asserting independence from Angel- it would leave him feeling unsafe and alone; a need to continue feeling full of his mate, continue feeling his touch, even when they went back home and Angel wasn't actually doing either of those things. He pushed every jumbled up feeling of pleasure, want and need through the bond as he lay meekly over Angel's lap, legs up and bottom exposed and vulnerable to the vampire's whims.

"Yours..." he whispered huskily, making it clear through his non-action and feelings that he was giving himself to Angel completely for the vampire's use... He wanted to be used by his mate. "...Love you..." His voice caught as he expressed the gentler emotion, tears sliding out of his eyes.

Angel closed his eyes, nuzzling gently against Lindsey's backside, kissing the skin. _I love you, heartmate,_ he said through the bond. Along with those words and the accompany emotion, he also sent images of them just being together. Like he'd mentioned before. Sitting on the couch watching television. Walking their puppy. Interspersed with them were images of Fred...the three of them as a family. _I don't want to use you, Lindsey,_ whispered through the bond. _Just being with you and taking care of you...loving you...is enough._

And those words, spoken through the bond, were all that was needed to undo Lindsey the rest of the way; leave him taken apart and open and vulnerable to his mate. He'd never been with anyone who hadn't been ready and willing to use him in some form or another; be it physically, mentally, emotionally, or financially, even if they loved him. Angel refusing to do so and telling him that loving him was enough? It broke him; left him quietly crying as he let his mate's love flow through him and begin to heal wounds he hadn't even known existed; left him wanting even more to give himself completely to his mate for Angel to take his pleasure.

"...It isn't using if I want to give it to you..." he finally choked out. He had no clue how to make Angel understand. He wasn't sure he understood himself. That he felt more whole and alive when his life was in Angel's hands. That giving himself over completely to Angel and filling the vampire's needs and desires was the only way he knew to express how much he loved and needed his mate.

That it felt good.

Angel gently pulled his teeth free, licking the wound closed, and kissed and licked his life-mate's tears. "I will accept _everything_ you want to give to me, my heartmate," he whispered, before kissing Lindsey deeply and passionately. "Just like I hope you'll accept everything of me." He wanted to make that clear. Lindsey was giving all of himself...Angel was doing exactly the same. Opening himself up entirely to his life-mate. Letting Lindsey into places that he'd kept closed off and hidden away after things had gone so horribly wrong the last time he'd had a relationship.

Lindsey relaxed at the words, realizing that Angel wasn't _rejecting_ him in any way. Maybe he was just telling him 'wait', or 'not yet', or even 'that's not what I want, but I do want something else'? It was a unique situation for the young lawyer. Taking a shivering breath, he didn't argue further. Instead, he returned the kiss and accepted everything Angel sent to him through the bond and everything the vampire was willing to do physically. "Okay..." he whispered, in a tiny voice, still not sure he understood. He trusted Angel, though and that trust was clear in his voice and through the bond. If Angel said no to what he was offering or suggesting, the vampire _had_ to have a very good reason for it and he'd trust that and obey his mate's decision.

Angel let his thumb stroke over Lindsey's chin as he kissed his human, gently and lingeringly. Images filtered through his mind...of holding onto his life-mate; sitting with Lindsey on his lap, gently kissing and tightly holding. _Binding to you was the best thing I could have ever done,_ he whispered. _Knowing you felt drawn to me even before I brought you home has only made me even more certain that it was right._

Lindsey let his eyes drift closed and returned the kiss, not pushing for more than Angel was offering or willing to give. And he found that the 'need' he still felt to have the vampire claiming him was being soothed by the vampire's actions. A sense of wonder bled through the bond as he continued to kiss his mate. Wonder and confusion that such gentleness and care was easing what he'd thought would only be taken care of by rough handling.

 _I love you._ Angel let that feeling cover his life-mate like a blanket as he kissed, deepening it a little, but otherwise staying soft and gentle. _I need you so much. Not to take or use. But to love and cherish. Look after. Take care of._

Lindsey found himself crying again at the words. _I love ya and need ya and... and sometimes I need ta be taken and used, but I trust ya ta know when that is and I... I love that ya love and cherish me so much and want ta take care of me... Look after me... cuz I really need that. I'm not good at takin' care of m'self... an if ya say what I'm askin for ain't good for me, then I'll obey ya and no' push cuz I trust ya ta know what's best..._ he thought in his head, while kissing his mate with everything he had. Telling himself in his head because it helped him _not_ to push.

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around his life-mate, kissing his lips and then trailing soft, gentle, chaste kisses over the rest of his face and down his neck; not demanding or rough, but infinitely gentle. As if his life-mate was made out of fragile glass. _My love_ , came through the bond. _Mine, Lindsey. You're all mine._

Angel's claim and gentle, affectionate love allowed the younger man to relax further. "...Yours... forever..." he whispered, his own kisses and caresses becoming more gentle in response to the vampire's own gentleness. He allowed himself to explore more with his hands and lips; at least as far as he could reach without moving out of his position of being over Angel's lap with his legs up. He'd stayed in the position he'd been placed, both because he was still wanting to obey Angel, but also because he liked being vulnerable and open to the vampire, even if Angel wasn't planning to make use of that vulnerability.

Angel moved enough to allow his life-mate to explore his body, providing gentle encouragement through emotions and words. He kept the gentle touching, kissing and caressing; only wanting to touch and hold and care for his human.

Lindsey let his hand gently brush over Angel's face, as if memorizing how the vampire looked through touch. "...I love you..." he whispered again, hesitantly pulling the vampire closer so that he could kiss deeply, not wanting to 'take charge' if Angel was feeling the need to be in control.

Angel let himself be pulled in, allowing his life-mate to take control. _Don't be afraid,_ he sent through the bond, as he kissed Lindsey. _If you want to touch, or kiss, or caress...I want you to feel comfortable enough to explore me as I explore you._

At Angel's encouragement, Lindsey's grip became stronger. He pulled his mate closer and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue rub over the vampire's lips gently.

Angel opened his mouth, allowing his life-mate to explore inside, his arms tightening around his human.

Lindsey gave his mate a happy purr that started deep in his center and travelled from his mouth into the vampire. He continued to kiss until he had to stop to breathe, panting slightly.

Angel stroked the side of his life-mate's face, murmuring softly, "I love you, Lindsey. My heart. My everything."

Lindsey closed his eyes, letting his forehead fall forward gently until it was pressed to Angel's. "...You saved me. I was... I was on a path that would have ended with my own destruction, either by someone else's hand or my own. I would have died. You saved me. I owe you so much..." His voice caught. "I owe you so much and need you so much and love you so much and..." He swallowed hard. "Please? Take me one more time before we have to return and wait for the portal? Fill me up so my belly is full even after we get home? I just need you so much in every possible way and... and that's the only way that is concrete... I don't even know if I'm making any sense..." He sighed softly, before kissing Angel chastely again.

Angel's thumb stroked gently over his human's cheek. "I will do _anything_ for you, my heartmate," he whispered. "My Lindsey." He carefully moved them so that his human was on the blanket, kissing his neck as he used the lube liberally and then carefully pushed inside his mate.

Lindsey kept his eyes on his mate, watching his face as preparation was taken and then he felt his mate enter into him so slowly, he couldn't help but moan. "...Like that..." he whispered hoarsely, his voice catching at how good it felt. "...You're in my heart... in my soul... and now in me..." He arched slightly so that the vampire would rub the bundle of nerves that caused a feeling like electricity to shoot through his entire body and made him clench tightly to hold Angel in place.

Angel kissed and nuzzled against Lindsey's pulse point, gently stroking his hands over his human's hips. "You're mine," he whispered. "In every way it's possible to be. I should have known that the lawyer who kept calling to my soul was far more than just a rival." He kissed Lindsey, deeply and lingeringly, moving carefully and slowly inside his life-mate.

Lindsey kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth so Angel could claim him in every way possible, his hands moving up to cup the back of the vampire's head and letting his fingers tangle in his hair. He continued to squeeze and clench around his mate, angling himself so that Angel's slow movements would cause him to rub over that highly sensitive area inside of him each and every time. It not only felt exquisite to him, causing him to shiver and shudder around his mate, but he left the bond wide open so Angel could feel what he was feeling.

Angel let his tongue slip into Lindsey's mouth, continuing to go slow and gently. As he nipped gently at Lindsey's lips, he imagined his heartmate with 'Angel's' stamped on him; himself with 'Lindsey's' stamped on him.

Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle as that image ran through his head, his breath escaping into his mate's mouth. He sucked gently on Angel's tongue, letting his own playfully twine around the vampire's. He was already achingly close to release, his mate's movements having aroused him rapidly. He tried to hold it off, though, not wanting the gentle claiming to end so quickly. He couldn't speak to Angel in his mind, so instead, he sent an imagining of an old 80s tune by John Mellencamp, then clenched tight and moaned at the friction.

Angel slowed his movements down even more, able to tell that his life-mate was close to a release and wanting to hold it off. He kissed more deeply and more passionately, his hands clasping Lindsey's hips. _I love you. You make me happy,_ he sent.

Lindsey, unable to voice that he loved Angel and that his mate made him happy as well, did everything possible to make Angel feel good physically, returning the kiss and pressing as close to the vampire as he possibly could... while sending visions of smiley face emoticons in rainbow colors at the vampire. There was a bit of an impish spirit to the vibe in the bond.

Angel continued to move slowly and carefully, still kissing his life-mate. He opened up fully to his human, letting his feelings of amusement come through...almost like laughter inside his life-mate's head.

Lindsey grinned against his mate's mouth, giving the vampire tiny nips in between the gentler kisses. He squeezed tight around his mate again and sighed happily. He felt incredible and Angel moving in him felt so good. He knew he'd be feeling as if his mate was rubbing inside of him, even when the vampire was no longer actually in him. It gave him a warm, happy feeling and he let that travel through the bond.

Angel responded with his own feelings of warm, happy, contentedness. He sent his feelings of love and possessiveness through the bond, kissing and nipping at his life-mate's lips; stroking over his hips and down his thighs.

Lindsey sighed softly, breaking the kiss long enough to take another few panting breaths. He opened his legs wider, so Angel could stroke easier, as well as push in deeper. He gently took one of his mate's hands, leaving the other to continue rubbing his thighs, and moved it to his aching arousal, squeezing around his mate again. "...Now...please now..." he whined softly, shifting his angle enough that Angel was rubbing that spot in him again and causing his body to begin to shiver and spasm around and under the vampire.

Angel gently stroked his life-mate's member, leaning in to kiss and then gently bite Lindsey's neck as he slid deeper inside his human, sending love and a sense of possession through the bond.

Lindsey let out a slow, drawn out moan of pleasure and need, rocking his hips so that he could feel Angel more completely.

Speeding up the strokes a little, Angel drank some of his life-mate's blood, feeling himself getting closer to his own release. He kissed and nuzzled Lindsey's neck.

"... _Yes_..." Lindsey said breathlessly, in a high pitched whine, his body tightening up as it prepared itself, pulling his mate inside and trying to hold Angel in place, even as he reached the edge...only needing a nudge to go over.

Angel pushed a tiny bit harder into his mate, his hand sliding round to caress Lindsey's still-warm bottom as his other hand continued to stroke his life-mate's member.

"... _Angel_..." Lindsey gasped out, in a whimpering moan, before going completely stiff. His body shuddered for several long moments as his release hit him, clenching tightly around his mate and coating them both with his seed.

Releasing inside his mate at almost the same moment, Angel slowly lowered himself onto Lindsey and kissed him gently and chastely. "I love you. My heartmate. My Lindsey," he murmured, stroking his human's face.

Lindsey let out a happy sigh, pressing his face into Angel's hand. "...I love you, Meae..." he whispered to Angel, turning his head enough to kiss the vampire's palm.

Angel's thumb gently stroked his life-mate's lips. He stayed buried in his mate for a few more moments and then slowly began to pull out. "We should go and check on our little sister."

"Yessir..." Lindsey smiled crookedly and sighed again as his mate pulled out, glancing down to see his slightly distended belly. "...Dunno why I like seeing myself poofy like that, but I do..." he admitted sheepishly, before carefully sitting up and looking for the clothes he'd taken off. Standing up, he stood with his legs parted for a short while, giving gravity time to do its job and let anything that wasn't going to be absorbed by his body run back out, so he could clean himself off before dressing. He didn't want to stain his clothing.

Angel didn't have as much to clean off, but he still made the effort before dressing in his pants once more. Waiting for Lindsey to finish, he then wrapped his arm around his human's waist, guiding him back to Fred.

* * *

Fred had proven amazingly adept at catching small fowl (he wasn't sure what type of bird it was, but it tasted like chicken) and had somehow caught three before Lindsey and Angel had gotten back to camp to rejoin her. He'd helped her with the plucking and the dressing and soon, the birds were slowly roasting over the campfire. It smelled really good. "I'm really looking forward to this. Thanks, sis..." He smiled at the young woman.

"It was my pleasure! I hope it tastes as good as it smells, though..." Fred said, with a faint hint of worry.

Angel smiled as he settled down on the blankets they'd spread out on the ground to sit on. "It smells almost good enough to tempt me," he teased gently, holding his own bottle of blood. There wasn't much left, but it wouldn't be a problem even if he did run out. He'd gone without before, after all.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and eating it will make me taste like one of them..." Lindsey teased gently, although it was clear through the bond that he was worried about Angel not having enough food. Since he was eating, he felt he should be able to give his mate some of his blood if it came to it and had no problem sending an image of Angel feeding from him to convey that belief.

 _If I need to,_ Angel promised, through the bond. _But only when we're alone._ Even if Fred knew and accepted that he was a vampire, seeing him drink blood from a bottle would be very different to seeing him drink blood from her human brother.

Lindsey nodded to let Angel know he'd heard and understood. Fred was busy checking to see if the birds were done roasting, so didn't see.

"I could probably hunt as well if either of you get hungry and we're running short on food," Angel said out loud.

Fred nodded, as if it wasn't a surprise to her that the vampire would do that for them. She'd gathered he was possessive and protective of what was his. That he was including her in that designation made her feel good.

"Hopefully, it won't be necessary..." Lindsey smiled. He wanted to get home, where his mate had food options. Though he could feed from some of the animals he'd catch.

Angel nodded. "We'll want to make sure to stay as close to this area as possible. I don't know how long Lorne will be able to hold the portal open for. It might be easier if I just carry you both through."

Lindsey agreed quickly. "If you think that's best."

Fred was a little more hesitant, but she agreed as well.

Angel nodded. "I'm not going to leave either of you behind," he promised...knowing that Lindsey didn't really need the reassurance but wanting to make sure they both knew it even so.

Lindsey smiled, waves of trust glowing through the bond.

Fred smiled crookedly as well. "I trust you," she whispered.

Angel smiled at both of them and settled back on the blanket, sending Lindsey a mental image of his life-mate leaning against him on one side, giving Fred space on his other.

Lindsey quickly moved to obey his mate and once settled, he smiled at Fred to encourage her to join them.

Fred didn't take much convincing. She was craving positive physical contact and she trusted the two men.

Soon, Angel had two snuggling humans plastered to him.

Angel wrapped an arm each around the two humans, drawing them both in close and tight, smiling at Fred. He knew Lindsey would feel how happy and contented he was.

Lindsey and Fred kept up idle chit-chat, talking about where they'd grown up, since they grew up in neighboring states. They included Angel as much as possible, wanting to find out about the vampire and his experiences (they both knew they could learn a lot from him), but they didn't focus on any one topic, just talking about whatever popped into their heads at that moment. They gave away a lot of information to Angel about themselves that they probably didn't realize they were giving away. Simple things from their favorite foods and colors (Fred loved Mac & Cheese and Lemon Yellow; Lindsey liked a grilled steak and the color Royal Blue) to how they were both afraid to sleep without a light if there was complete silence; there either had to be a small light or there had to be some type of background noise. They didn't know how long they talked, but other than stretching a bit to make certain their legs didn't fall asleep and their butts wouldn't get sore (or sorer, in Lindsey's case), they didn't leave Angel's side and they didn't leave the spot where the portal was supposed to open. And eventually, they both fell asleep with their heads on Angel's shoulder.

Angel listened and interjected where appropriate, but otherwise, he was content to just enjoy being in their company, unable to help but smile as they both fell asleep on him. He didn't need to sleep, so he could keep watch over both of his humans.

When the portal finally opened, some sixth sense woke Lindsey and Fred up. They were a bit disoriented, though.

Angel snapped to immediately, wasting no time in gathering his two humans into his arms and making for the portal. He knew Lorne hadn't been able to hold it open for long before and the last thing he wanted to do was leave either Lindsey or Fred behind.

Fred just held on to Angel and didn't even try to figure out what was going on. She'd sort it all out when everything stopped moving by in a blur.

Lindsey yelped, but he held on tightly as well, attempting to get his bearings even as Angel moved them through the portal; wanting to be prepared in case it wasn't Lorne that had opened the portal and he had to help fight... or get Angel to cover because it was sunny outside.

Fortunately, night had fallen on Earth, which meant Angel could only focus on making sure he wasn't pulling his humans into a worse state as he slipped out of the portal.

"There they are!" was the first sound to carry through the night to them, in Cordy's excited tones. "And an extra!"

Wes quickly moved forward to help Angel, not sure if he was carrying the two other people because they couldn't walk or were wounded or for another reason. "Are you alright?" he asked in worry, moving to help Fred first, since he remembered how possessive of Lindsey Angel could get.

Even though he was reluctant to let go of either of his humans, Angel allowed Wes to move over to help Fred. After all, these were people she needed to trust. He gently squeezed her shoulder as he said softly, "These are my friends, Fred. Wes, Cordy and Lorne." He kept his other arm wrapped around Lindsey.

Lindsey, by this point, was relaxing because he realized it was their friends (and when did he start viewing the other two do-gooders as his friends?) and because he didn't sense any danger. He stepped slightly away from Angel; giving the vampire enough room to move and interact with the others, but not so far that his mate couldn't touch him or pull him in close if the need arose.

Fred smiled bashfully. "H... H... He... Hello!" she finally stuttered out, with a blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fred..." Wes's voice was gentle, as was his smile. "The car is over this way. If you all are ready, Lorne has invited us to his bar for food, drink; and he wants you to sing so he can make sure you're...you." He shrugged, smiling, but indicating it was something he thought needed doing as well.

Angel nodded, completely understanding, as he sent to Lindsey, _I can carry you over my shoulder when we leave the bar._ There was the hint of a question, though, as he wanted to make sure that Lindsey still wanted to be possessed that way. Where the others would see.

"You need somewhere to stay?" Cordelia asked Fred.

Angel started to answer, like he would have easily for Lindsey, but then stopped, a little bit abashed. After all, Fred could just as easily answer for herself; and he didn't want to force her to stay with her two older brothers if she'd rather have some female company.

Fred blushed and looked at the ground before answering hesitantly, "...A... An... Angel s... said I c... could st... stay with him and L... Lin... Lindsey..." she offered out, before glancing at Angel to make sure the offer was still there.

Wes smiled at that. "It makes sense. Until you are used to being in this dimension, having someone able to protect you is wise." He glanced at Cordelia as he continued, "...But I'm sure I'm not alone when I say that we'd love to become your friend, so if you want to spend time with us, just to get away and see something different..."

Lindsey envisioned Angel putting him over his shoulder in the bar and smacking his bottom enough times to reignite the sting, as well as clue everyone else in to the nature of their relationship, before carrying him out of the bar and taking him home. There was a warm feeling that accompanied the mental images, as his stomach flipped, and he had to mentally control his breathing after thinking about it.

Angel smiled warmly at Fred, even though he had to take pause for a second or two at the image Lindsey sent him. "And we would both still like you to stay with us," he answered reassuringly.

"Are we going to the bar, then?" Cordelia asked...impatient to get to know the newest member of the group, along with the chance to get to know this newer version of Lindsey. Just because they weren't touching didn't mean she couldn't tell that they would be at a moment's notice.

Lindsey looked toward Angel, deferring to him, though he did say, "Sounds good to me..."

Wes nodded. "In that case, let's go. I believe Lorne went back to the car as soon as you were through the portal. He probably needs to replenish his energy as well."

"I'm not sure there's enough room for all of us in the car. Someone might have to sit on someone else's lap," Cordelia commented, as she headed towards the car.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Angel walked next to Lindsey, heading towards the car, slipping his hand into his human's.

Fred looked uncertain at that but didn't say anything.

"I'll just go ahead and say it, since everyone is thinking it, and put poor Fred out of her misery..." Lindsey drawled. "...I'll sit on Angel's lap. Fred can sit in the middle between Angel and Cordy or Wes, whichever one doesn't end up in the front seat with Lorne..."

Wes snorted. "That would be me in the front, since I'm driving. You really do not want Cordy or Lorne driving..."

"Hey, there are far worse drivers than me out there," Cordelia protested. "As long as I don't get one of those vomit-inducing vision headaches, anyway."

They reached the car and Angel slid in, settling back so his life-mate could sit comfortably on his lap.

Cordelia waited for Fred to climb in next to the vampire.

It didn't take long at all for everyone to be in the car and buckled in as much as possible. Although Lindsey didn't have a seat belt, due to sitting on his mate's lap, the firm grip Angel had on him- his arms around him securely- left the young lawyer with the feeling that he wouldn't be going anywhere if there was an accident.

Lorne turned around to look at Lindsey and Fred. "Hey, Cowboy! I'm glad Angel found you. I'd have missed hearing your dulcet tones..." He smiled. He turned toward Fred. "If you don't mind, sweetheart, I figure I'll let you sing for me first. I don't know you, so I'll want an initial reading. Then later tonight, when you've eaten and feel more comfortable, you can sing for me again and I'll have a better idea about you."

"O... O... Okay…" Fred smiled uncertainly at Lorne, her eyes wide and nervous.

Angel gave Fred a warm smile. "It's okay. Nothing to worry about," he murmured, leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "Remember, he can sense if you're having a bad day and need a hug," to remind her of what she'd said back in Pylea. His grip was tight and secure around Lindsey, his thumb idly and possessively stroking his life-mate's thigh.

"So much testosterone," Cordelia murmured...not quite under her breath.

Lindsey heard Cordy and decided to distract Fred by trying to fluster the ex-cheerleader. "I dunno. I think I could do with a bit more testosterone..." he said impishly, before sending Angel a rather vivid and filthy image of what he wanted the vampire to do to him when they were finally alone.

Fred blushed. "...T... th... th..." She gave up trying to speak and sighed, slinking further down into the car seat.

Angel's fingers flexed just a little on Lindsey's thigh and he sent his own image back...of taking his life-mate to their bedroom and 'torturing' him until he begged.

Cordelia snorted softly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you threw him over your shoulder and carried him back to your apartment," she commented to Angel.

Pressing his mouth against Lindsey's shoulder to smother his laughter, the amusement nevertheless danced through the bond to his life-mate.

Lindsey didn't even try to stifle his laughter. "She knows you really well, doesn't she?" he teased his mate, winking at Cordelia in a show of comradery.

Fred snorted. "...Think everyone can see that he'd do that..." she muttered softly, before blushing at how 'forward' she'd just been.

"More like it's fairly obvious just how possessive he is of you," Cordelia commented. She was happy Angel had managed to bring Lindsey back. The way the vampire had reacted when his human had been taken...

"Good. That means no one will be surprised when it happens," Angel commented, kissing his life-mate's shoulder.

Lindsey snorted, but the smile on his face and the wave of affectionate love and acceptance that pulsed through the bond let Angel know he didn't mind the comment.

Lorne had been watching the interplay between his friend and the new girl and smiled. "I changed my mind. Angel and Lindsey are going to sing a duet first. Then Fred will sing. Then Angel, then Lindsey, then Fred again..." he declared.

Lindsey eyed his friend. "You just want us to sing for your entertainment..." he accused good-naturedly.

"Guilty as charged. If I could figure out a way to coerce Cordelia and Wesley into singing as well, I'd do it." Lorne smiled benignly.

"You really don't want to hear me sing more than once," Angel mock-warned. "The sound is not pretty, believe me." He continued to idly stroke Lindsey's thigh; the movement apparently unconscious as far as anyone outside the two of them knew.

Wes mumbled, "...You should already know that, Lorne... do you want to torture us...?"

Lindsey bit his lip to keep from laughing as the ex-watcher's voice carried a lot better than he'd expected it would and it was obvious by the way he slunk down into the seat and focused on the road in front of him.

"Are we almost there? I have to pee..." Fred said out of nowhere, then blushed as she glanced around.

"We are..." Wes turned into a parking lot. "We're here now." He parked the car and got out, Lorne jumping out quickly to go unlock the bar so that they could all go inside.

Cordelia hopped out of the car, so that Fred could exit quickly, and Angel could extricate himself from Lindsey a bit more slowly.

Angel paused, just for a moment, to kiss his life-mate lingeringly and whisper, "I love you," before he opened the door so they could both get out.

Fred quickly scooted out after Cordelia and ran after Lorne, disappearing into the bar as soon as the door was open.

Wes smiled, moving at a more sedate pace, letting Cordelia go in ahead of him.

Lindsey returned the kiss, whispering back, "I love you too..." before he moved very slowly to get out of the car. He was deliberately moving in such a way as to 'rub' against Angel, an impishly, teasing, daring feeling slipping through the bond, as if he was seeing how far he could push before Angel did something in front of everyone else.

As soon as they were both out of the car, Angel gave into temptation and scooped his life-mate up over his shoulder. After all, they'd all been joking about it...and Lindsey had made it clear he was willing to let the others see.

Lindsey, despite having indicated he was willing to let the others see and actually wanted the others to see (he'd been on the wrong side for too long; he thought it would be good for them to see Angel be in complete control of him and he be submissive, to allay any worries they might have about his intentions) wasn't really expecting Angel to do anything. So, he yelped and grabbed at the back of Angel's shirt until his equilibrium caught up to his brain and he stopped feeling like he was going to slip off Angel's shoulder and onto his head. Once he felt more secure, he huffed softly, a very pleased feeling stealing through the bond. He sent a tentative image of Angle smacking his backside all the way to whatever table they'd be at, so that everyone would see and _know_.

Angel tightened his grip on his human, heading to the bar, beginning to swat Lindsey's backside...not anywhere near as hard as he could, but enough to reignite the sting from the earlier spanking.

Lindsey stilled as Angel began to handle him, letting his fingers curl up in the shirt his mate wore. He barely stifled the whimper of need that he felt, instead allowing that need to pulse through the bond. It was one thing to have Angel's friends (and his now) see Angel handling him. It was another to have them see his reactions to that. His reactions belonged to the vampire and the vampire alone.

Wes took one look at Angel carrying Lindsey over his shoulder, smacking the lawyer's backside, and sighed, changing his direction from the bar and tables and heading toward the lounge area, where there was a couch that Angel could sit on and stretch Lindsey out over him. There were also more than enough cushy chairs that the rest of them could sit on and coffee tables to set food and drink.

Lorne chuckled softly and went to the kitchen to get the drinks and food, grabbing Fred as she exited the restroom and pulling her along with him, motioning to Cordy to follow him as well. "You two can help me, sweethearts. I'll get the drinks if you'll carry the snacks..."

"Okay..." Fred blinked and followed.

Cordelia glanced curiously towards Angel and Lindsey, but went with Lorne and Fred, commenting, "I wasn't expecting him to be as possessive as all that."

Angel moved with fairly unhurried steps towards the lounge area, swatting with each step he took. When he reached the couch, he sat and draped Lindsey across his knee, hand resting gently on his human's backside.

Wes took a chair near the couch close to Lindsey's feet. He'd let Cordy and Fred have the chairs close to the ex-lawyer's head, since it'd be easier for them to avoid looking at his backside if they wanted to avoid looking at it. For his part, he couldn't help watching how possessively Angel cupped his young mate's bottom. He glanced up into Angel's face. "Still no sign of the curse taking effect?" he asked, in a calm, nonchalant voice.

Lorne came back out, carrying a tray with water and juice for all the humans and a pitcher of blood for the vampire. He gently placed it on the coffee table, then took a seat next to Wesley, his gaze falling on Lindsey's backside being gripped by Angel's hand, before looking back up at Angel and smiling.

Fred had a tray with tiny sandwiches on it. She put it down next to the drinks, then sat in the chair closest to the couch on the side where Lindsey's head was.

Lindsey felt Wes's and Lorne's gaze as they took in the possessiveness of Angel and a warm feeling of belonging overcame him. He imagined the words 'property of Angel' being stamped on his back and Angel squeezing and rubbing his bottom in such an obvious way that no one would be able to question whose he was.

Cordelia set down her own tray of food and sat on the other side of Fred, her eyes sliding towards the lawyer across the vampire's knee.

Angel shook his head, his hand beginning to rub over and squeeze Lindsey's backside, giving a firm pat every so often. "The spell worked," he answered Wesley.

Lindsey let out a tiny breath of air, then crossed his arms in front of him and propped his chin on his arms so he could talk if asked a question. He gave an impish wink in the girls' direction.

"Incorrigible..." Fred muttered, with a blush and a tiny laugh.

Wes grinned. "Good. I'm glad."

Lorne glanced around at how comfortable everyone was, then at Angel nearly massaging Lindsey's butt, and rolled his eyes. "We'll just have you do your singing here, so no one has to get up," he declared.

"Good," Angel commented, making it quite clear he wasn't intending to move, either himself or Lindsey. His other hand rested gently on Lindsey's lower back, rubbing and stroking, while his dominant hand stroked, rubbed, massaged and swatted every so often.

It was strange, but apart from the first mild surprise of seeing Lindsey draped across Angel's knee, Cordelia didn't feel uncomfortable with the situation. Like it was natural and expected for the human and vampire to be like this. Shaking her head, she looked at Fred. "So how did you end up falling in with our resident vamp and lawyer?"

Fred smiled shyly at Cordelia. "Lindsey had followed a herd of deer to a lake that was near the cave I'd been hiding and living in. Angel showed up soon after. I..." She paused. "...I was afraid to let them see me. At the same time, it'd been a really long time since I'd seen anyone that looked like me, so I stayed where I was." She blushed darkly.

Lindsey, seeing the blush, snorted. "I was naked at the time and I think it shocked her into immobility. Angel had me over his knee and wailing not much longer after that and she didn't know what to do..." He was matter of fact about Angel spanking him and about the fact Fred had got an eyeful.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "So, it's not just about him stamping his mark on you? All of this?" She waved a hand. "You go over his knee when you screw up as well?"

Angel ran his hand gently down Lindsey's bottom, over his thighs, and gave his sit spots a couple of light swats before he returned to rubbing.

Lindsey's smile was rueful. "Yeah, ah do..." he admitted. "Don' like it then, though..."

"Well of course you don't. If it's cuz you screwed up, then that means Angel is disappointed and having the person you love disappointed in you always hurts worse than anything..." Fred said, matter-of-factly, before realizing she'd said all that out loud. "...l... l... least I a... a... as... assume s... so."

Lorne had a considering look on his face. "Sunshine... you sing first..." he instructed Angel.

Angel gently squeezed one of his life-mate's thighs, a wry look on his face. "Cover your ears," he suggested. "I would suggest ear plugs, but I don't think there're any here..." He waited a moment or two, for them to brace themselves, and then began to sing... picking an older Irish song.

Fred did her best, but she couldn't hide her wince.

Lorne was paying more attention to Angel's aura than to the tone.

Wes, not so subtly, sunk down into his chair and covered his ears.

Lindsey was looking over his shoulder with an adoring look on his face, the sound not phasing him in the least.

"How can it not hurt your ears?" Fred whispered incredulously.

"Maybe love makes you tone-deaf?" Cordelia suggested, wincing and leaning back as far as she could go.

Angel's smile to Lindsey was loving and affectionate and he stroked his life-mate's cheek as he finished the singing and waited to see what Lorne's verdict was.

Lorne smiled. "Whatever you did, I think I can safely say it not only is working, it will continue to work. Angelus isn't even close to the surface."

"Good." Angel wasn't surprised, but it was good to know for definite. He gently rubbed his hand over Lindsey's backside, allowing his mate to feel just how much he was loved and cared about through the bond.

Lindsey settled back down, facing forward, letting his own love flow through the bond; as well as an image of Angel tugging his pants down far enough to bare his bottom for rubbing, squeezing and smacking.

Lorne glanced toward Fred. "Why don't you go next, sweetheart?" he directed.

"O... okay..." Fred agreed hesitantly, before beginning to sing an older pop tune that had been popular when she'd been dragged through the portal to Pylea the first time.

Cordelia's eyes widened a fraction when Angel, obeying his human's desires, tugged Lindsey's pants down. It wasn't so much the baring that concerned her as the fact that Lindsey's backside was already showing clear pink, nearly red marks. "How can you stand that?"

Angel let his hand run gently over Lindsey's backside, but he didn't answer for his life-mate. Cordelia's concern for the lawyer was obvious.

Lindsey blinked owlishly with a slightly confused look on his face before he realized what Cordy was talking about and blushed; not at the fact that his backside was obviously well spanked by his mate, but that what he was about to admit could possibly change her views of him forever. "I... I like feeling that he's in charge of me, even when he isn't doing anything but standing nearby. The... The red means it stings, and the sting lets me feel..." he whispered uncertainly. Just because Angel had accepted this quirk of his didn't mean the others would.

Fred hadn't reacted to the obviously well spanked look of her brother's bottom. She'd already figured it out and adjusted her world view accordingly. She looked at Lorne.

Lorne gave Fred a sympathetic look. "It won't be easy, but you have grit and that place didn't break you. You fit with everyone here perfectly and will thrive. Welcome to the family."

He then turned and looked at Lindsey's red backside. "Can I assume some method of communication goes on between you two that enabled you to know that he'd accept being bared like this?" He raised an eyebrow at Angel. He knew his friend had a softer, needier side than he usually showed to others, but he didn't take the cowboy for an exhibitionist. "You're next, cowboy..." He turned his gaze back to Lindsey.

"Don't worry," Angel said wryly. "This entire thing has been completely consensual. I can talk to him through the bond now between us. Lindsey can send me images...feelings...emotions."

Cordelia frowned. "But a vampire's mind can't be read, right? Telepathy needs a reflection. Like a mirror."

Angel nodded. "I think it's a side effect of what's allowed Lindsey to bypass the curse," he said honestly.

Lindsey relaxed as the conversation redirected to the bond and what it allowed. He nodded at Lorne and began to softly sing.

Wes smiled at hearing the song; an old folk love-song. He wondered if Lindsey had even thought, before choosing it... It seemed as if the ex-lawyer was going on instinct alone.

Fred smiled too, relieved that her brother didn't look so self-conscious.

Angel was surprised by how relaxed and peaceful listening to his life-mate sing was. A wave of contentment and peace flooded the bond as he let his hand stroke gently over Lindsey's backside.

Cordelia glanced at Lorne. Even though she didn't really believe it, some small part of her wondered if Lindsey was playing them and Angel for fools. Then again, she couldn't imagine him willingly doing even a fraction of the things he had been if he wasn't sincere.

Lorne swallowed hard as Lindsey finished, then turned to Angel. "Thank you..." he whispered. "For as long as I've known this young man- since he was working in the mailroom for Wolfram and Hart- his aura has been one of good struggling against an overwhelming barrage of evil. Just now?" He swallowed again and looked into Lindsey's eyes, before looking back at Angel. "His aura was good, and it was overwhelming the evil. Keep up whatever you're doing, big guy. You may have saved his soul..."

Lindsey blinked at those words, looking back over his shoulder at Angel, a feeling of warmth and love spiking through the bond. Along with the mental image of Angel spanking him and explaining to the others why that worked to help him be good. He really needed the others to understand it. He just didn't know how to explain.

"Just by spanking him?" Cordelia asked, before Angel could speak or respond to the mental image Lindsey had sent him.

"Not just through spanking," Angel said honestly. "By believing in him and _loving_ him enough to step in and correct his behaviour." He rubbed Lindsey's backside while he talked, so his life-mate knew he wasn't just being talked about like he wasn't there.

"You don't just believe in me 'n love me..." Lindsey said softly. "...You expect the best from me... are genuinely disappointed or hurt when I act in a way you feel is beneath me... And I wanna reach your expectations..."

Wes had a thoughtful look on his face but didn't say anything. Cordelia was handling questions just fine.

Fred didn't say anything either.

Angel's smile was soft, loving and gentle. "You will and have, my heart," he replied. "Even if there are occasional moments where you backslide, those are few and far between."

"You did a number on dark and brooding here," Cordelia commented. "First thing we saw when he came to meet us? That he was happy. Because of you."

Lindsey blinked at Cordy, before smiling at her words. "He makes me happy too..." he admitted. He sent waves of happiness and love through the bond, as well as his need for Angel to show his ownership. "He got me free from Wolfram 'n Hart..." he added, in case they weren't aware that the law firm no longer owned him.

Angel gently stroked, squeezed and rubbed his life-mate's bottom, swatting every so often; not really hard, but with a little bit more force behind the smacks than he had been giving out.

"Good," Cordelia said promptly. "Saves us coming up with a plan to rescue you from their clutches."

Lindsey shifted slightly, torn between letting Angel know how good what he was doing made him feel- good beyond the feelings of owned, loved, pleasure he was sending through the bond- and responding to Cordy. "You were gonna stage a rescue?" he finally asked, a tiny bit breathless and a lot surprised.

"We had to try." Wes smiled. "Angel was gone on you and if there was even the smallest chance he was right, and you'd changed sides... We couldn't in good conscience leave you with them."

He looked at Angel. "It's a bit obvious he needs..." He waved at Lindsey's bottom. "If you want to go home now or want us to leave, we'll understand. But if you want to take care of him..." he glanced at Lindsey and continued, "...if you want him to take care of you..." he looked back at Angel, "and you aren't embarrassed... I'm fine with it. I won't hold anything you do against either of you as long as it's consensual and no one is harmed."

Fred swallowed, then shrugged, giving a bashful smile. "Not like we don't know what happens now. No reason to hide unless us seeing embarrasses you..."

Lorne smiled. "May as well eat something while you think about it." He motioned to the food.

Lindsey picked up one of the appetizers and bit into it, moaning in appreciation of the food; though Wes suspected he was moaning for a different reason and using the food, so he wouldn't embarrass Angel. He suspected the lawyer had developed a bit of the exhibitionist in him.

Cordy reached out and began munching on the food, motioning to it and then smiling at Fred. "I'm guessing it's been a while since you had any sandwiches." She didn't see the need to add her blessing to Wes's. Angel knew she had no problem saying when she wasn't comfortable or happy with something.

 _What would you like to do, life-mate?_ Angel asked Lindsey, reaching out to pick up the blood Lorne had put out for him. He didn't drink it immediately, though. It had been a long time since he'd thought of Doyle, but knowing that the half-demon might still be alive...it made him feel like someone was missing from their family group.

Fred picked up two of the sandwiches and devoured them, her eyes widening as she grabbed a couple more and began to eat as if she were famished. "These are so good!" she enthused in between mouthfuls.

Lindsey thought about it. He didn't really want to leave yet. It had been a long time that he'd felt welcome and cared about by a group of people. Plus, he could feel the sense of 'missing' Angel felt through the bond. He wanted to help with that and wanted the others to be able to help with it as well. At the same time, he did need Angel to handle him more firmly and thoroughly.

They all apparently were perfectly fine with Angel and his relationship and didn't mind seeing it in action. He trusted them (it was one of the reasons he'd felt comfortable asking Angel to bare him in the first place). And they had in effect given their blessing for Angel to handle him in front of them...so...

He sent a mental image of Angel outright spanking him till his bottom was scarlet and he was quietly crying, while the others watched. Then Angel pulling him up, making Lindsey straddle him so his member was hidden from view and pressed tight against Angel while his thoroughly spanked bottom was on display and Lindsey putting his head on Angel's shoulder and being comforted and snuggled like a naughty child while Angel explained to the others what Lindsey had discovered about Doyle. Lindsey knew they needed to know that, but if that was explained first, everyone'd get distracted and Lindsey would need to wait until they were home for his spanking.

Angel sent a wave of love and reassurance through the bond to his life-mate. _I love you, heartmate._ He set the blood down, having drunk some, and let his arm settle close and secure across Lindsey's back before he lifted his hand, bringing it down firmly... and then repeating the swat. Spanking his human like Lindsey had shown him in the vision.

Lindsey let out what could only be described as a happy whimper and let himself go limp, so he could feel the smacks more fully. His stomach was doing flips and it quickly became clear, through the bond, that having the others witness him being spanked like a naughty boy- having Angel dominate him in front of the others- made him feel more secure, happy and loved. It also was arousing him.

Fred's eyes widened, and she slowed down eating her sandwich, though she did keep eating. Her eyes kept darting from Angel's spanking hand to Lindsey's face and back again, ready to say something if her brother began to look distressed in a bad way.

Wes couldn't see Lindsey's face all that well, but he'd told them he didn't mind, so he didn't want to look away as if it bothered him. He watched as Angel spanked and Lindsey's bottom turned a darker red and found himself feeling oddly satisfied and justified that Angel had such firm control over the young lawyer who had caused them no end of grief. He didn't feel uncomfortable at all and hoped that Angel would turn every part of Lindsey's bottom scarlet, so there would never be any chance the boy would forget who he belonged to and what he needed to do.

Lorne just sipped his fruity drink with the umbrella, watching his young friend's bottom change shades and nodding in approval.

Cordy paused in her own eating, watching as Angel's hand rose and fell and the sound of the swats filled the room. If it hadn't been so clear how much Lindsey needed Angel to take him in hand, she would have felt sympathy for the lawyer. As it was, the sight of the spanking was oddly satisfying; watching and knowing that Angel had Lindsey so completely bonded to him, that the human wouldn't be able to betray or turn against him or them.

Angel moved his spanking hand down a bit lower, concentrating on turning Lindsey's sit spots and thighs the same shade of scarlet as the rest of his bottom. He kept the bond open throughout, love and possessiveness seeping through.

Lindsey took a shivery breath, not surprised to feel tears begin to slide down his face. He was crying, just like he'd wanted, even if it wasn't vocally or loudly. The feeling of being so completely owned- and all of Angel's friends... his family... seeing it occur- felt incredibly freeing to him. He sent his own feelings of love, acceptance, need and complete submission back through the bond to Angel.

Angel slowed the swats until he stopped them completely and then, again as Lindsey had shown in the vision, he helped his life-mate up to straddle him, hiding his member from view, hugging, stroking and soothing his human, both outside his body and inside his mind.

Lindsey straddled Angel, sitting partly on his knees but mostly on his mate's lap and his torso was as tight against Angel as it was possible to be. He could feel his shirt hitched up to the middle of his back and knew that meant his very hot and spanked bottom was on view to everyone; and it made him feel warm inside. He _wanted_ them to know how completely he was owned by his mate. He put his head onto Angel's shoulder and pressed tiny kisses to the vampire, sniffling softly and sending waves of love and gratitude that Angel was willing to dominate him like this in front of his friends. Lindsey hadn't been sure the vampire would be willing. He made certain he let Angel know through the bond how much it meant to him that the vampire had taken ownership of him publicly and proven to everyone, including Lindsey, that Angel was completely in control.

Fred let out a tiny sigh, then smiled at the picture Angel and Lindsey made. She hadn't known Lindsey when he was doing bad things, so she didn't feel a sense of satisfaction that Angel was taking control for that reason. Her satisfaction came from seeing the relaxed, contented and happy look on her crying brother's face.

Angel wrapped his arms tightly and securely around Lindsey, kissing his human's shoulder, as willing to hold onto Lindsey and show affection as he'd been to spank and dominate him...even in front of the others.

"I think I can say that any doubts _I_ might have had are gone," Cordelia commented, a wry note to her voice.

"Yes." Wes cleared his throat and swallowed. "Quite."

Lorne smiled. "Now that everyone has seen exactly how much influence you have over your young man and isn't questioning his desire to be with you... Maybe you'll eat now?" He pointedly looked at the blood. He didn't chide Lindsey to eat. After what he'd just witnessed, he was sure Angel would see to his younger friend eating.

Fred had already returned to trying the various sandwiches she hadn't had in so long (or in some cases ever. Lorne liked to do fancy.)

Lindsey just continued to press close and tight to Angel, head on his mate's shoulder, red bottom on display. Now that Angel had shown everyone he was in complete control... Lindsey was more than happy to let Angel decide on what was done with or to him next. The feelings through the bond were peaceful acceptance and grateful love.

Angel smiled at Lorne and picked up the blood, drinking a good amount of it before he settled Lindsey more securely and picked up some food, starting to feed his life-mate. _Would you like to share about Doyle, heartmate?_ he asked through the bond.

Lindsey ate the offered food obediently, tears still sliding down his face in an almost cathartic way, his relief that he was home and with his family rolling over him suddenly and without warning. He swallowed, sending a feeling of agreement to his mate before saying softly, "I was trying to find someone... Before... Before I was taken..." He shuddered as he remembered Holland grabbing him, which led to him remembering everything the man had done to him... Which led to a slight panic attack. His breathing rate increased rapidly, and he pressed closer to Angel and desperately grasped the vampire.

Fred couldn't help but look worried.

Wes and Lorne didn't look any less concerned.

"You're not there now," Cordy said quickly, leaning forward slightly. "You're here. With Angel. With _us_."

Angel tightened his hold on Lindsey, flooding the bond with warm love and reassurance. _I've got you. You're here, with me. You're safe. I love you. Breathe, heartmate._ He said the exact same words out loud.

Lindsey obeyed his mate, breathing slow and deep, listening to not only Angel but Cordy as well. Once he'd calmed down, he wiped at his eyes. "Sorry... didn't 'spect that to happen," he said, obviously embarrassed. Which he knew was silly... He wasn't embarrassed at having his bare backside turned red in front if everyone and crying, but he was embarrassed at showing fear? He was, though. He hid his face against Angel's chest.

Angel stroked his fingers through Lindsey's hair. "You can't control something like that, life-mate," he said out loud, before adding through the bond, _It's PTSD. It might not be the only time it happens, but even if it happens again, I'll be right here for you to lean on._

"I'd prefer if you didn't try and hide it if it happens, myself..." Wes said cautiously. "We can't help you if you hide it from us...and you are family now..."

Lindsey swallowed and took another slow deep breath. "Yeah. Okay..." He paused to gather his thoughts. "In any case, I had been looking for someone and gotten fairly strong proof of where they were. I had gone to that shop because they were supposed to be working at that time, but I didn't actually make it inside to confirm."

"Who were you looking for, Cowboy?" Lorne asked curiously.

Angel kept his arms tight around Lindsey. He was relieved that his friends...his family...had accepted Lindsey, though it wouldn't have made a difference to him if they hadn't. He still would have felt the same. He sent waves of love, care and affection through the bond to Lindsey, along with the strong sense of possessiveness.

"Francis Doyle..." Lindsey finally answered Lorne, even as he pressed closer to his mate.

Cordy's eyes widened and she looked at Angel, then at Lindsey, then back at Angel. "He's not dead?" She frowned. "He'd better have a _damn_ good reason for not looking us up. We're even in the same building..." Her annoyance couldn't mask the sense of hope and she asked, "We're going to check? Right? See if it _is_ him?"

Wes also looked hopeful. "I... I'm sure if it is him, there is a valid reason for him not coming to us..."

Angel nodded. "I think we all want to check it out, but we should go as a group." He didn't mention, whether out loud or through the bond, his concern that someone else might be watching the shop. But he definitely planned to be on his guard and stay linked to Lindsey even when he wasn't touching his life-mate.

Lorne nodded. "When are we going to do this?"

"As soon as possible," Cordelia declared. "He's _our friend_...family, like everyone here. We've got to bring him back."

Lindsey nodded. "Everything I found out is at the apartment, but the shop was my last lead. I can take you there."

"Back in the car, then?" Cordelia asked. "You can give us directions from your perch on Angel's lap."

Angel sent his life-mate an image of himself carrying Lindsey back out to the car, over his shoulder, a question attached to the image.

"Yeah... That works..." Lindsey's answer was to both his mate and Cordelia. "We can meet you in the car?" He needed a few minutes to fix his clothing, among other things.

"Of course..." Wes agreed.

Lorne quickly stood and held a hand out to Fred. "Come on, sweetheart."

Fred took his hand and quickly followed him and Wes out.

Cordy was quick to stand and head out after the others.

Angel didn't even wait until they were gone to dip his head and kiss Lindsey, softly and chastely, fingers stroking down his back.

Lindsey's focus went immediately and completely to Angel as he returned the kiss, tightening his arms around his mate. As soon as the bar was empty, except for him and Angel, he whispered, "Thank you... For claiming me in front of them. It means a lot that you aren't ashamed of me..."

"I would _never_ be ashamed of you," Angel promised, stroking the side of his face. "I love you. You belong to me. And I don't care who knows it."

"I wanted them all to know..." Lindsey admitted shyly. "I wanted them to know and see, so that they wouldn't have to worry anymore, because you own me and can take complete control when you want, or it's needed..."

"You're my heart," Angel murmured, kissing his human's head and then his lips once more. "I love you. So very much."

Lindsey eagerly returned the kiss, pressing tightly to his mate, rubbing against him wantonly, but ready to pull away if ordered.

 _Later,_ Angel whispered through the bond. _Later, I'll take you home and claim you. Fill you up with my essence._ He placed his hand on Lindsey's stomach and rubbed gently. "But we shouldn't keep the rest of the family waiting much longer."

Lindsey took a shivering breath and pulled away, nodding. "Yessir..." he whispered, giving Angel a tiny smile. He sent an image of Angel redressing him.

Angel's smile was warm, loving and affectionate as he carefully pulled his life-mate's clothing back into place, stealing quick kisses as he did so. Finally, Lindsey now dressed, he lifted his human over his shoulder and started for the door.

Lindsey kissed wherever he could reach as Angel carried him outside and to the car.

Angel got in the car and immediately settled his life-mate on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Lindsey's waist and pulling back so that his human's bottom was pressed firmly against his thighs. _I want you to feel my control all through the trip._

Lindsey breathed in quick and deep, drawing curious glanced from the others. He didn't say anything, though, leaning back into his mate. He let an image of Angel slipping his hand under his shirt to rub his tummy. He also visualized his very red bottom and him squirming and whimpering to let his mate know he was feeling his control, even if he wasn't moving or making sound.

Angel slid his hand under Lindsey's shirt, gently stroking his life-mate's stomach, and kissed his shoulder, letting his feelings of satisfaction and possession flow through the bond to his human.

"So... this shop," Cordy said.

"I didn't make it inside, but it is a twenty-four hours shop..." Lindsey quickly gave the address, then settled back, letting his own feelings of happiness and submission bleed back through the bond. An almost impish feeling also slipped through the bond, as he envisioned Angel's hand slipping up just high enough to pinch his nipples possessively before returning to rub his stomach. He'd be aching front and back, feeling his master's possession.

Angel kissed his life-mate's neck while following the image in Lindsey's mind, sliding his hand up Lindsey's stomach and chest to pinch and then caress his nipples before he returned to his life-mate's stomach.

Lindsey took a shaky breath, the feelings of pleasure, happiness and needing to submit shooting back through the bond. He relaxed back against Angel, deciding to let the vampire do whatever he wanted without him asking for anything... Curious to see what his mate could get up to on his own in the twenty minutes they'd have in the car.

As they weren't alone, Angel didn't push too far, but his fingers ghosted over Lindsey's chest and stomach, gently clasping his human's hips and sliding down the side of his pants furthest from the two women in the back, stroking Lindsey's bare thigh.

Lindsey relaxed at the attention, his feelings of happiness and submission growing.

Angel barely paid attention to the others in the car, focused entirely on touching and stroking his mate, kissing Lindsey's shoulders.

Lindsey turned his head enough to mouth, 'Thank You,' against Angel's lips, envisioning the vampire stroking his bared thigh and pinching his nipples to make it clear he appreciated Angel possessing and taking ownership of him.

"I love you," Angel whispered, saying the words out loud because he wasn't ashamed of how he felt about his mate.

Lindsey grinned, giving Angel a quick, chaste kiss. "I love you too..."

Angel kissed him, a bit more deeply and lingeringly, but since they weren't alone, he didn't do anything more than that...though a brief image flickered through his mind of pinning his life-mate to the bed and kissing him until his lips were swollen.

"This car is much too small," Cordy commented. "If it is Doyle and he's coming back to us, maybe we should get a van. Or another car."

Wes glanced back. "That would be useful to have in any case..." he agreed. "Perhaps we can search for used ones..."

"I still need to retrieve my truck..." Lindsey said quietly, during one of his moments of coming up for air.

A slightly sheepish feeling came through the bond. _I forgot you would have had your own transportation,_ Angel said in Lindsey's mind. _I was so busy realising and acting on what I wanted to do to you..._

Lindsey smiled at that, unable to reassure Angel, so just did his best to send positive feelings. It wasn't like he hadn't been just as distracted by Angel claiming him.

Angel let his fingers roam gently over his life-mate's stomach and bare thigh, glancing up as they reached the shop.

Lindsey shifted to look toward the shop as well, letting Angel know through the bond that his bottom was stinging hotly. He grinned at the vampire as Wes parked the car and everyone else began to get out.

Angel smiled, his fingers gently stroking over Lindsey's cheek. _Mine,_ he whispered through the bond, getting them both out of the car.

Lindsey quickly shifted as close to Angel as he could get, obviously nervous. The last time he'd been here, he'd been taken. "I was going to talk to the shop owner about an employee named Frank... I wasn't sure when his shift was, but I figured the owner would know when I could come back..." he said, so everyone could hear. "Maybe one of the night employees would know..." he finished.

Wes nodded and confidently headed to the shop entrance, going in.

Lorne followed, with Fred tagging behind.

Angel kept his arms tight around Lindsey, sending waves of love and reassurance through the bond to his life-mate. _I love you. I'm not going to let you go,_ he promised, leading his life-mate into the shop after Cordy and the others.

Lindsey noticeably relaxed with Angel's words. He was safe. He could do this. He walked in and forced himself to confidently walk to where a man was bent over what appeared to be the comics section of the newspaper. Clearing his throat, he began, "Excuse me. I was hoping you could tell me how I could get in touch with Frank Dale?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I'm Frank Dale..." His smile faltered slightly as he saw the group behind Lindsey.

" _Doyle_." Cordy quickly pushed her way to the front. "You're...how are you alive?" She stepped closer, fully intending to hug him. She could be angry, upset and hurt later.

Frank Dale's' eyes widened as Cordy bore down on him and he couldn't help the squeak of distress. "How...?" He didn't even think to deny his true identity.

Torn between his life-mate and keeping hold of Lindsey, Angel nevertheless took a step forward, his grip on his human meaning Lindsey was pulled along with him.

Cordy hugged him, hard, and then gave him a light push. "Why did you stay away?!" she demanded.

"Why would I stay?" Doyle sounded honestly confused. "I was no use to you anymore...I'd just be in the way...!"

Frowning, Cordy pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "Are you serious?" She shoved him again, a little bit harder. "You're our _friend_. Our _family_. How did you survive?" There were tears in her eyes. It had been a long, emotional day.

"I... I'm not sure I did..." Doyle said uncertainly. "I'm missing a good eight months where there is nothing in my memory. I just know when I came to, my family had moved to parts unknown- possibly their home dimension- and you were getting the visions and everyone seemed happy and thought I was dead and..." Doyle swallowed hard. "I really thought you all were better off without me..."

Lindsey winced at those words. He could easily imagine what would be done if he'd done and said what Doyle had done and just said.

Angel shook his head. "Even if we were happy, you weren't replaced, Doyle. We never really got over losing you. It's why Lindsey came here to look for you." He was torn between stepping forward to hug Doyle as well and keeping hold of his life-mate, as he didn't want Lindsey feeling uncomfortable.

Lindsey, sensing Angel felt torn, hugged the vampire tightly before deliberately stepping back next to Fred and sending Angel calm, accepting feelings and an image of Angel hugging his long, lost friend.

Angel sent his life-mate a wave of love and gratitude and wasted no time in stepping forward to hug Doyle.

Cordy stepped back just enough to let the vampire hug their friend.

Doyle was still digesting the vampire's words and then he was being enveloped in a hug. "What... wa... who... " he stammered but found himself hugging Angel back. "Lindsey?" He finally asked the easiest of his questions.

"Me." Lindsey smiled and gave a tiny wave.

"Yeah. You missed a lot," Cordy commented. "Angel's paired up. Literally. They even found a workaround to the curse and that moment of true happiness."

Doyle blinked. "I thought you liked girls?" He still sounded confused but looked toward Lindsey again. "Aren't you that lawyer he was always fighting with?"

Lindsey rubbed his ear sheepishly. "I'm not with the firm anymore. Angel got me away from 'em..."

Angel nodded. "It doesn't really seem as simple as gender." After all, he was fairly sure he would have fallen hard for Lindsey if the lawyer had been a woman. It was just about _Lindsey_. "He's mine." If Lindsey was willing for Angel to show his possessiveness around family, then Angel figured he'd let Doyle see it too.

Doyle blinked again, his eyes darting back to the vampire, his eyebrows raising high. "He's _yours_?!" he repeated, with an emphasis on the possessive pronoun. "That sounds almost..." He frowned. "...Kinky isn't the right word..." He sighed.

"...Could be..." Wes muttered under his breath, again louder than he'd intended, if Fred's snort and Lindsey's blush were anything to go by.

Angel reached out through the bond. _How much are you comfortable sharing with Doyle, life-mate?_ he asked, not wanting to admit anything Lindsey wasn't happy with.

Lindsey had to give it some thought. It was obvious they all cared for Doyle and he had a feeling he'd see as much of the other man as he would the rest of Angel's, his and Angel's, family. If they were trying to keep things secret, it would be very stressful. He decided Doyle should be treated like the others.

Biting his lip, he thought about the whole group of them back at Lorne's bar- the only ones there- with Doyle included. Then he thought of himself bare over Angel's lap, with Angel giving him a fairly hard spanking, while Lindsey was crying and apologizing for being naughty. It was his way of saying to treat him like the others and let him know how the relationship worked. It wasn't until he'd sent the thought that he realized it might give Angel the impression he'd actually _done_ something he needed to be punished for and he rubbed his ear self-consciously again.

Angel was fairly sure Lindsey hadn't actually done anything he needed to be punished for (since they hadn't left each other since he'd retrieved his life-mate in Pylea, apart from when Lindsey had gone looking for water), so he was fairly certain he knew what Lindsey was talking about. He turned back to Doyle. "Possessive. Is that the word you're looking for? Because that's the accurate one," he stated calmly.

Doyle snapped his fingers and grinned. "That's the word! Possessive. Sorry. Sometimes it takes a bit for me to get my thoughts out, ever since..." He looked embarrassed.

Angel shook his head at the reminder of Doyle returning and not even bothering to tell him or Cordy. "How long do you have left of your shift?" he asked.

"Oh! I was supposed to clock out five minutes ago!" Doyle's eyes widened, and he ran into the back, presumably the employee/staff room.

Angel glanced around at the rest of the group, at his family, but he spoke silently in his life-mate's mind. _I'd like to talk to Doyle back in our apartment, but we'll still have plenty of time for me to make you beg, heartmate._

Lindsey sighed softly, trying to figure out how to answer back 'okay', but not knowing what to do other than envisioning himself nodding. Then he saw a stationary set for sale by the register and grinned. Envisioning a piece of paper, he thought of himself writing, "Okay, Meae. You might need to wake me, though..." he sent through, with an impish feeling.

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at his human's workaround. _I think waking you will be very enjoyable,_ he commented, picturing all the ways he could do so.

Lindsey cleared his throat and shifted, standing slightly behind a display and tried to will his sudden arousal down.

"What's the plan now?" Cordy asked.

"I'd like to speak to Doyle, so if he has a car, I can take him, Lindsey and Fred home," Angel answered. "If not, you could drop Fred and Doyle off there and I'll take Lindsey home to meet them."

Lindsey straightened at that. "Thinking of picking up my truck?" he asked curiously.

Angel nodded. "Hopefully, it's still where you left it. If it isn't, we'll track it down," he promised.

Lindsey grinned.

Doyle looked uncertain. "I have my motorbike..." he said.

"I can drive it behind the car while you ride in the car " Wes's offer wasn't really an offer.

Angel nodded. "That's fine by me." He stepped over to his life-mate, slipping his hand into Lindsey's and holding on tight, waves of love and affection flooding through the bond.

"Uh...sure. okay..." Doyle allowed himself to be led out to the car, handing the keys to his motorbike to Wes without comment.

"How we getting to where my truck is?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"I could put you over my shoulder. Get us there with vampire speed," Angel commented. "Similar to when I first brought you home."

Lindsey blinked, remembering that night. "Okay..."

Angel reached for his mate, giving him a gentle, chaste kiss, whispering, "Thank you," against Lindsey's lips.

Lindsey smiled. "Of course..." he said softly, kissing his mate back. "He's family..."

Angel deepened the kiss, sliding his hand behind Lindsey's head to cup the back of it. He pulled away, cupping his life-mate's face in his hands. "I love you. Thank you for giving yourself to me," he said seriously.

Lindsey's smile softened with his love. "I couldn't do anything else. I need you so much..."

Angel kissed his forehead, cheeks and his neck. "I need you too, Lindsey. So very much. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough not to hide what you need from me."

"I... I don' think I could be anything but open and honest 'bout what I need from ya. I just have this need to be completely vulnerable to ya... Give ya everything..."

"And I'll accept _everything_ and give you all of _me_ in return." Angel's thumb stroked over Lindsey's lips and then he leaned in to kiss his life-mate again, deeper and more passionately, before he slowly, reluctantly, pulled away.

"You better wake me up tonight..." Lindsey muttered, where only Angel could hear him. Along with the words, he sent an image of Angel coming in, preparing him and sliding in deep while he was asleep, so that he woke up to his mate thrusting in him.

 _If that's what you want, life-mate. If it won't spook you,_ Angel said carefully through the bond, not wanting to risk awakening any bad memories by taking his life-mate before Lindsey was aware.

Lindsey paused and amended the vision to Angel waking him with a gentle kiss, waiting just long enough for Lindsey to realize it was him before pushing in and taking him hard. There was a hint of sheepishness in the image, as if Lindsey was ashamed that he might be spooked at anything his lover did, but knew it was a possibility.

Angel stroked the side of his face. _I'd prefer to wake you up in a more gentle way anyway, life-mate_ _._ Warm love and reassurance carried through the bond.

Lindsey pressed his face into Angel's palm, a feeling of love and complete adoration seeping through to his mate. He turned his head to kiss Angel's palm. By this point, the others had driven off.

Angel stroked Lindsey's lips and the side of his face. _Let's go and get your truck, life-mate. So I can get us home and you tucked into bed, so I can wake you after I've talked to Doyle._

"Yessir..." Lindsey drawled, sending through his desire to be as obedient as possible.

Angel lifted his human over his shoulder and began to head towards the area Lindsey had left his truck, his grip on his human tight and possessive.

Lindsey closed his eyes and focused solely on his mate and how firmly and possessively he was being carried. It made him feel like the most important person in the world.

As he sped them to the truck, Angel kept the link open between them. He kept telling Lindsey how important he was...how much he was loved and needed.

By the time they reached the truck, Lindsey was crying and trying to hide the fact from Angel, embarrassed to be crying when he was so happy.

 _Don't hide from me, life-mate_ _,_ Angel whispered through the bond, pausing by the truck to move Lindsey into his arms, holding him tight and secure.

"'m sorry..." Lindsey sniffled. "...Is jes... You value me so much. Can't help thinkin' if Id'a had that b'fore... Id'a never joined those bastards 'at 'ad me... I don't wan' to have anythin' bu' wha' you give ne... or be anyon' bu' yours..." He gave Angel a crooked, tearful smile.

"I won't let you be anyone else's but mine," Angel promised, tightening his embrace around his life-mate. "I love you. And I'll tell you and show you how important and valued you are every single day." He kissed his human's neck.

Lindsey immediately slanted his head, so Angel could bite if he wished to. "I love you, Utselii..."

Angel wrapped his arms tighter around his life-mate and bit, nuzzling into Lindsey's neck, waves of love coming through the bond.

Lindsey swooned, waves of love, affection and need seeping through the bond.

Angel lifted his human into his arms, still biting, and carried him into the truck, sitting down with Lindsey perched on his lap so he could keep up the bite, sliding his hands up under Lindsey's shirt to get to bare skin.

Lindsey imagined Angel pushing his shirt up to nip and bite his nipples while sliding his hands down to squeeze his bottom possessively, but there was a hint of question. They weren't far from the Wolfram and Hart offices, even if Angel wanting to speak with Doyle alone as soon as possible wasn't a factor. Moaning softly, Lindsey whispered, "As much as I'd love to give myself to you right now, quick and dirty... Is there time?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound as if he was bossing Angel around.

Angel slowly withdrew, licking the wound closed and kissing Lindsey's cheek. "We probably shouldn't risk it, life-mate," he said regretfully. "I'll take you home. Claim you properly later."

"Yessir..." He grinned sheepishly. "Spare key is under the floor mat..." he added, before buckling himself in. He didn't even consider driving his own vehicle. His master was in the truck; he would drive.

Angel retrieved the key and buckled himself in before he then began driving, reaching across and letting his hand slide over Lindsey's thigh, squeezing possessively.

Lindsey sighed happily. "If I didn't know we'd be home soon, I'd be tempted to strip down, lay down with my head on your lap and..." He sent a mental image of something naughty.

Angel's spike of arousal came through the bond as he said, "Maybe we can go for a drive in the next day or so and you can do exactly that."

"I'd like that." Lindsey's drawl was husky. "Mebbe we could drive outta the city, crawl into the back with a blanket and a few drinks and look at the stars together...?"

Angel smiled. "That would be perfect, heartmate. I want to do that with you. I love you."

"I never thought I'd be able to love anyone as much as I love you..." Lindsey admitted.

Angel gently squeezed his thigh. "I knew you were important, but I never thought you'd become so important to me," he said softly. "I want you and I need you so much. You are so important to me."

Lindsey reached down and took Angel's hand, squeezing it gently. "You know you're important to me. You saved me... In so many ways."

Angel turned his hand over to grip his human's, thumb stroking gently over Lindsey's hand, and then raised it to his lips to kiss it. "Not saving you wasn't an option. I can't be without you, heartmate."

"It's mutual..." Lindsey said softly. "It's not just the bond now. Not just the mind blowing sex. It's... It's you. And us. I can't live without us."

"I can't either," Angel said honestly. "You're my whole world. My life-mate. My boyfriend. You complete me."

Lindsey smiled crookedly. "You know this means we've become love's bitches..." he teased.

"That's fine by me." Angel kept hold of his life-mate's hand as he pulled up and parked the truck outside their apartment.

"I should go straight to our room?" Lindsey asked quietly. Angel had mentioned tucking him in, but he wasn't sure if he meant that in reality, or if it was just a way of saying he'd wait to talk to Doyle after Lindsey had gone to bed on his own.

"I'm going to take you to our room and put you to bed," Angel said. He let go of Lindsey only long enough to get out of the truck and move round to get his life-mate out.

"Part of me thinks I shouldn't like this so much..." Lindsey whispered. "Not a child...but it feels good and I _do_ like it..."

"No. You're not a child," Angel agreed, his thumb stroking Lindsey's cheek. "But you are my life-mate. And I want to take care of you." He got Lindsey out of the truck and led him into the apartment, arm wrapped possessively around his human's waist.

Wes glanced up from where he was sat next to Doyle. "I showed Fred the guestroom. Cordy said she'll bring her a change of clothes tomorrow and take her shopping. I'll be taking her and Lorne home if you don't need anything else..." He handed Angel the keys to Doyle's motorbike.

Doyle sighed. He understood why Wes had stuck around until Angel returned. They were afraid he'd sneak away.

Lindsey bit his lip and leaned into Angel, waiting for instructions.

Angel nodded, taking the keys from his friend. "Thanks, Wes. If you can just wait a few minutes longer while I take Lindsey to bed..." He smiled apologetically at Wes, moving to guide his life-mate to their bedroom.

"Of course... " Wes agreed, sitting next to Doyle again.

Lindsey smiled at the two men, waving before letting himself be led.

Angel guided his life-mate to the bedroom and, as promised, helped him into bed and tucked him in, giving him a gentle, lingering kiss. "I love you, heartmate."

"I love you too, Meae..." Lindsey smiled, kissing back. "Wake me..." he whispered.

"I will," Angel promised, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead before he finally stepped away, quietly leaving the bedroom and heading to the living room.

Wes was sitting where Angel had left him. "Do you need me to stay?" he asked. "I just told Lorne to drive Cordelia home. I can catch a cab back to my place later."

Doyle fidgeted. "I can take you on my bike. Or you can drop me off home then take my bike to your place. So, you'll see where I live..."

Angel shook his head to Doyle. "Right now, you going anywhere is out of the question." He then addressed Wesley. "I don't think it's necessary for you to stay unless you see the need to."

"Well, other than the fact you only have one guest room and Fred's in it. Maybe I should wait, have Doyle come home with me if you don't want him to go off alone..." Wes said matter-of-factly.

Angel nodded. "That might be for the best." He was starting to think, as his group of humans was growing, it might be far easier if he found a bigger place to move into. "I've got drinks in, if you want to help yourself," he said, subtly trying to ask for a small bit of privacy to talk to Doyle.

"Of course, I'll go sit on the patio." Wes went and grabbed himself a soda and made his way to the balcony.

Doyle looked increasingly unhappy.

Angel sighed, walked over and sat down next to Doyle, taking a moment or two to gather his thoughts enough to speak. When he did, his voice was low; hurt and disappointed, rather than angry. "I thought we had a better friendship than you hiding the fact you were still alive from us. Do you think me and Cordy just went on without grieving you or thinking about what we could have done? I even tried to get the representatives of the Powers That Be to turn back time so I could take your place and you would live."

Doyle turned wide eyes onto Angel. "I didn't...that's not..." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "When I came back... It was months after you thought I'd died. You seemed to be doing so much better without me and even if I knew you'd missed me and mourned me, I thought having me come back again suddenly would be worse. I dunno why!"

"Better?" Angel shook his head. "No one ever replaced you, Doyle. We never stopped missing you. I..." He paused for a second before he was able to continue. "When Lindsey told me he thought you might still be alive, it filled me with so much hope. I can't tell you how much I _wanted_ that to be true." He paused briefly, before adding, "And I don't think I can put into words how much it hurts that you stayed away for so long."

"I... I'm sorry..." Doyle whispered. "If it helps or means anything... I kept tabs on you all. Part of me always felt like I should go home to you all. That I was being a fool not to..."

Angel was quiet for a second or two, before saying, "You've always been a part of my family, Doyle. As much as any of those here...as Cordy and Lorne. I might not be responsible for all of them, but I still care...still _love_ them. The same as you."

"You're the big brother I always wanted. I treated you badly and there's no good excuse..." Doyle wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorry..." he repeated, in a small, shamed voice.

Angel wrapped his arm around Doyle's shoulders. "Well, little brother, I think those actions deserve punishment," he said, his voice soft...but filled with affection and his touch was gentle.

Doyle sniffed softly, leaning into Angel. "I can no argue witya," he said softly.

Angel tightened his embrace, the sense of relief at being able to hold onto his little brother...to know Doyle was alive...nearly overwhelming. "I'm going to take you over my knee and I'm going to spank you," he said, his voice soft but not allowing for any argument.

"I thought ya might..." Doyle took a slow, deep breath and leaned further into Angel. "...Forgive me?" He glanced up hopefully and a little fearfully.

Angel nodded. " _Always_." He wrapped his arms tighter around Doyle...around his little brother. "I'm so relieved to have you back."

"I'm... I'm glad your Lindsey found me. Brought you to me. I wanna come home..." he admitted.

"You _are_ home," Angel whispered, holding him tight a moment or two longer before he carefully moved his little brother over his knees.

"I'm home..." Doyle repeated, smiling to himself even as he was put over his brother's lap.

Angel rubbed Doyle's back a moment or two before he bared his little brother, taking a tighter hold on him and bringing his hand down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Doyle let out a tiny gasp, reaching down and grabbing hold of Angel's leg in an effort not to throw his hands back over his bottom.

Keeping careful control over his strength, Angel swatted down to Doyle's thighs and then started over again from the top, speaking partway through the second circuit. "Me and Cordy? We both missed you so much. I thought I should have been able to save you. I've never stopped feeling guilty that I failed and that I lost you."

"What happened wasn't your fault! I didn't know you blamed yourself! I never would have..." Doyle's voice caught as he realized what his actions had caused. "I'm so sorry..." he choked out, before finally beginning to cry.

"I couldn't save my little brother," Angel whispered. "What else would you expect me to feel?" He finished the second circuit but couldn't bring himself to continue past that and wasted no time in drawing Doyle up and into his arms, hugging him as tightly as if he feared his brother would be snatched away from him.

Doyle immediately twisted in Angel's arms to hold onto the vampire with a desperate grip. "I'm sorry..." He continued to cry brokenly. "...I didn't know. I should have known. I'm sorry!"

Angel hugged Doyle tightly to himself, stroking his hair and his back. "I forgive you, little brother," he whispered. "I love you."

Doyle didn't know how long he cried, but eventually, Angel's words of forgiveness and love and affection helped calm him. Wiping at his eyes, he asked, "Do you want to me to stay with Wes?"

"I'd rather have you here," Angel admitted. "But you probably wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on the couch. Wes probably has an extra room you can use."

Doyle nodded. "I'll give you the address to my apartment too ..."

"Thank you," Angel replied. "I don't just want you, little brother. I _need_ you."

Doyle nodded. "I need you too. Didn' realize how lonely I was wi'tout ya till you were standin' in front a me..." He quickly wrote his address and phone on a piece of paper, handing it to Angel. "You can come by and come in at any time..." he said seriously. "Open invitation to you, Angel..."

Angel's smile was warm as he gently squeezed Doyle's shoulder. "You're not going to be alone any longer, little brother," he said.

Doyle smiled and nodded, quickly giving Angel a hug. "Lemme just get Wes so we can head home. It's getting close to sunrise and I dunno bout him, but I need sleep..."

At that moment Wes cane in. "I hope you all are finished talking, because there is a pigeon out there that has taken too much of an interest in me for my liking..."

Angel nodded to Wes. "Maybe we can all meet at the offices tomorrow afternoon?" he suggested.

"Not before noon, please..." Wes took Doyle's arm and led him out the apartment, turning to say goodbye before closing the door. "We'll see you for lunch at the office." He waved, then disappeared with their newly found friend.

Angel watched his friend and younger brother disappear and then he walked to his bedroom, settling on the bed next to Lindsey and kissing his life-mate gently.

Lindsey hadn't actually intended to fall asleep, despite teasing Angel about waking him up. He needed to shower and change into clean sleep clothes and brush his teeth, among other things. But he had fallen asleep. He began to stir at Angel's kisses.

Angel pressed soft, gentle kisses to Lindsey's face, nuzzling into his human's neck and kissing him there.

Lindsey sighed happily, kissing Angel back deeply. Pulling back slightly, he gave the vampire an impish grin. "Wanna give me a bath?" he asked, in as seductive a voice as he could.

Angel smiled, a spike of arousal shooting through him and coming through the bond. He lifted Lindsey out of the bed, putting his human over his shoulder, and carried him through to the bathroom, hand resting possessively on his backside.

Lindsey gave a soft chuckle, letting his own hands caress over his mate's back and backside while Angel carried him. He sent waves of love, affection and desire through the bond.

In the bathroom, Angel set Lindsey down and began to remove his clothes, kissing along patches of his human's skin, love and desire...want and longing...coming clear through the bond.

Lindsey cooperated as far as moving wherever Angel directed, but he let the vampire undress him fully- take care of him completely- accepting that it made Angel happy and wanting to make the vampire as happy as possible, even if it made him feel young and helpless sometimes. He had to admit a tiny part of him liked that feeling. He was pulsing with happiness and love for his mate.

Angel set the bath running as he stripped his own clothes off and then, once the bath was full, he helped his life-mate in, getting in as well. "I love you." His desire, need, love...all of it came through the bond.

Lindsey twisted around so he was lying on top of his mate, head on Angel's chest and arms around the vampire's waist, holding on tightly. "I love you too... so much." His own need, love and desire flared through the bond as well.

Angel pressed soft, gentle kisses along his human's skin, picking up the washcloth to clean him off. "Mine," he whispered, nuzzling in close. " _Only_ mine."

" _Forever_ , only yours..." Lindsey responded softly, snuggling close while his mate cleaned him.

Angel stroked down Lindsey's back, gently but possessively squeezing his bottom, as he kissed his life-mate, deeply and passionately.

Lindsey returned the kiss, whimpering slightly as Angel squeezed possessively and shifting closer to the the vampire, inviting more possessiveness.

Angel let his tongue slide into Lindsey's mouth, his hand gliding over the wet skin of his human's backside, giving it a tiny, light swat.

Lindsey moaned, licking and sucking gently on Angel's tongue, pushing his bottom up for easier access of swatting, squeezing or even more intimate touching.

Angel stroked, squeezed, swatted and rubbed, letting his fingers slip between his human's legs to touch him more intimately.

Lindsey's breath caught in his throat and he whimpered and whined, opening his legs wider to encourage more possession. He finally broke the kiss with a gasp, breathing raggedly. "...Master..." He shivered.

"What do you want, life-mate?" Angel whispered, caressing his face.

"Want...want you to own me..." Lindsey whispered. "Touch, caress, squeeze every inch of me till I feel your ownership..." His voice caught, and his breathing quickened. "Mark me with your fingers, hands, lips, tongue... Wherever you can reach..." Lindsey whimpered, rubbing wantonly against his mate. "T..then when I can't do anything but writhe beneath you and beg... Mark me inside so completely it takes days to wear off..." While talking, Lindsey couldn't help but think of what and how he wanted his mate to follow through. Parts were jumbled, as Lindsey was unable to focus on one thing long enough to pick something specific... but prominent images included silk rope holding him in place- tied 'open' for Angel to do as he wished- and Angel using something to make certain his essence remained inside Lindsey once they parted. Again, the images weren't clear, but the intent was obvious.

Angel tightened his arms around his life-mate, kissing Lindsey's neck as he listened to the words and paid attention to the images. "I'll dry you off and take you through to the bedroom," he whispered. "Lay you out on the bed...kiss, stroke, caress...every part of your body." He gently nipped Lindsey's neck and then helped his human out of the bath, so he could dry him off.

Lindsey was shivering uncontrollably, but not from cold. The look of want, need and desire was in his eyes and carried easily through the bond.

Angel kissed, caressed, stroked and squeezed his life-mate's body, grazing his teeth over every inch as he dried and letting out tiny growls of possessiveness. He then swept Lindsey into his arms to carry him back into the bedroom.

Lindsey was whimpering with need, his arms holding the vampire tightly, his face nuzzling Angel's shoulder and neck.

Angel carefully lay his human onto the bed and, as promised, began to kiss, stroke, caress and squeeze every part of Lindsey's body, nipping gently and nuzzling. The bond stayed open, making it clear how much he needed and wanted and loved Lindsey.

Lindsey moaned softly, his hands gently caressing whichever part of his mate he was most able to reach. He tried to hold still, but soon, he was writhing under Angel with abandon, the bond letting him give all his feelings to the vampire; making it clear how much he loved and needed to be loved.

Angel paid attention to every single part of his lover's body, kissing and stroking and caressing. He pictured Lindsey tied with the silk rope...questioning...wanting to know if his life-mate wanted that.

"...Please, Master...Utselii...Meae..." Lindsey begged, his voice ragged with desire and need. "...Please, Angel...my Angel..." His voice caught with a tiny sob.

Angel moved up Lindsey's body, kissing his human's lips. _Show me. Picture what you want,_ he whispered, hands roaming over his life-mate's body. _My Lindsey. My beloved life-mate. My heart._

Lindsey opened his eyes wide and stared into Angel's eyes, letting the vampire see the tears of need and desire. He thought of the silken rope, of Angel tying his hands above his head so he couldn't stop the vampire from touching wherever he wanted. He envisioned Angel pulling his legs up and spreading them wide; tying them in place so that every intimate area was open for the vampire's gaze, touch, or taste. And then he imagined his mate ravishing him completely, until he was a sobbing, begging mess.

Angel kissed his human's face and neck, nuzzling in close to him, before he left the bed only long enough to retrieve the silken rope his mate had envisioned. Moving carefully and gently, he began to tie Lindsey as his mate had envisioned, touching and stroking as he did so.

Lindsey found himself relaxing as Angel bound him, feeling safe with the vampire being completely in control. At the same time, his desire and need spiked and did so in a visible way. He let out another tiny cry.

Angel quickly kissed his lips. "I have you, life-mate," he whispered against Lindsey's mouth. "I'm not going to let you go. I love you." He began to kiss his way down his human's chest, squeezing and stroking Lindsey's nipples.

Lindsey moaned at his mate's words and actions, his nipples quickly hardening and reddening. "... Master, please..." Lindsey whimpered, arching his back as much as the tying allowed, so his chest pushed toward Angel in invitation. He then thought of the vampire piercing them like he had his ears, marking them in some way as belonging to Angel.

 _Do you want that?_ Angel's voice whispered inside his human's mind. _For me to mark you in that way as well?_ He began to gently lick and suck Lindsey's nipples, hands sliding down his human's thighs, taking a gentle hold of Lindsey's member.

"...Yes, master..." Lindsey's voice caught in his throat with a strangled intake of air as his member was grasped. "...Oh yessir...wanna be marked by you in every way possible..." the young ex-lawyer sobbed out. "All of me marked 'n claimed..."

Angel kissed and licked and caressed his human, fingers gently stroking Lindsey's member. He didn't have much jewelry left, but he took what he did have from the drawer and bent the two into shape, before using his fangs to pierce Lindsey's nipples.

Lindsey gasped as he felt his mate's fangs, a soft moan escaping as the pleasure he always felt from his mate's bite coursed through him and he released. He was too happy at being marked again to be embarrassed at what had just occurred. His feelings of happiness and submission were pulsing through the bond clearly.

Angel licked the wounds healed around the rings and then he continued to kiss his way down, hands stroking along Lindsey's inner thighs; sliding under his human to possessively cup his backside, massaging the still-warm skin.

Lindsey moaned again happily, as his well spanked bottom was squeezed and massaged, igniting the sting once more. "...Please, Master..." he whispered again, indicating he liked Angel owning him so completely. "...Yours. Only yours..."

"Mine. _Only mine_ ," Angel agreed, letting his sense of satisfaction that Lindsey still felt the effects from the spanking come through the bond. He kissed and nuzzled against his human's thighs, nipping the skin. "My Lindsey."

Lindsey shifted, trying to get Angel closer to nipping and nuzzling closer to his member, but unable to move more than a few millimeters, he was so thoroughly tied. The sense of complete dependence on his mate overwhelmed him and he moaned again softly, beginning to slowly drop. "...Master..." he whispered, in a very needy voice. "...Only yours..."

Angel let his love and desire flow through the bond, moving closer to Lindsey's member and beginning to stroke and caress...gently nipping and nuzzling. _I need you, life-mate_ _,_ he whispered.

"...Need you so much..." Lindsey whispered, his voice sounding woozy as he continued to fall, his complete dependence on Angel filling him with a sense of belonging to the vampire different to all the other feelings of being owned he'd felt. His desire, love and need to fully submit and give himself to the vampire were clear in his voice as well as the bond.

Angel continued to kiss and caress, fingers and lips trailing and ghosting over his life-mate's skin, leaving no inch untouched.

Lindsey was beyond begging by this point, his entire focus on Angel's hands and lips. He felt like he was floating. He knew he'd wanted his master to take him, claim him, hard enough he'd feel it still the next morning and through the day... But it seemed like another life- a dream- when that had been his goal. At this moment, all that mattered... all that existed... was his mate. Whatever Angel wanted was what Lindsey wanted to give.

Angel nuzzled in close to his mate, hands slowing to a more gentle caressing, even though it was still possessive. He kissed Lindsey's lips, slow and chaste.

Lindsey returned the kiss languidly, just as chastely, though it was clear he would give Angel anything the vampire asked for. He was reacting in a very submissive manner and the feelings coming through the bond were also very submissive. His love and happiness were tightly wound through with a need to obey and make Angel happy.

Angel kept the kiss gentle and chaste, nuzzling in close. Love and care came through the bond. _I love you so much,_ he sent to Lindsey, kissing his human's neck and along the line of his jaw.

Lindsey sighed happily. "...Love you..." he whispered, his whole body relaxed to the point the restraints were the only thing holding his limbs in place; he'd be completely limp otherwise.

Angel stroked his hands gently over Lindsey's hips, kissing him gently and softly, kissing and then gently licking the lobes of his life-mate's ears. He sent waves of love and affection to Lindsey. "You're everything to me," he whispered.

Lindsey shivered, the gentle caressing and licking causing him to drop just a bit more. He moaned softly, the wide open bond between them enabling Angel to feel how good he felt; how loved, protected and wanted he felt; and in return, how much he loved, adored and wanted to give all of himself to his mate.

Angel began to kiss over his human's body, his lips gentle, his hands ghosting over every inch of Lindsey's skin. He kissed the nipples he'd pierced.

Lindsey quivered and let out tiny, breathless moans. He wasn't able to squirm, held firmly in place by the silken restraints. The pleasure caused by Angel's hands and lips, along with him being unable to react in any way but vocally, caused him to drop further, his eyes glazed... Unfocused... His body shifting and leaning toward his master as much as it was able, his voice full of need.

 _I've got you, my love. My life-mate. My precious one,_ Angel whispered inside Lindsey's mind. _You are everything to me. My whole world._

Lindsey couldn't articulate, only able to whimper and moan softly; but at Angel's words, a sense of trust and peace carried through the bond and he dropped completely, his whole focus on Angel and the pleasure his master was giving him. He was fully aroused, lying open and vulnerable, his head had fallen back to expose his neck. Angel could touch, taste or mark any part of him and all he'd be able to do was moan softly, accepting whatever was done... Enjoying whatever was done. He belonged completely to Angel; that came through the bond clearly.

Angel stretched himself over Lindsey's body, so they touched completely and the full length of each other. He licked, kissed, nuzzled and then gently bit his life-mate's neck, envisioning his love surrounding his human like a protective blanket.

Lindsey moaned softly at the bite. He still lay still, accepting whatever was done, the ties making it impossible to do otherwise. With his mate lying on him, with his legs tied up and open as they were, Angel would be able to tell how aroused he was... And how much more aroused he became at having his mate lie on him.

Angel drank some of his mate's blood, even as he reached for the bottle of lube, coating himself in it before he slowly and carefully pushed inside Lindsey, letting his human see just how aroused Angel himself was.

Lindsey groaned as he felt Angel drinking and entering him. He couldn't help but let out the neediest whimper possible; needing his mate to take him, to move in him and since he couldn't move himself, he was entirely reliant on Angel to take control and set the pace. All he could do was clench as tightly around Angel inside as he could and moan again, sending all the feelings of need and longing and happiness through the bond; letting the vampire know how good it felt to be owned by him.

Angel began to move, pushing inside his life-mate with slow, even strokes. While he didn't drink much from Lindsey, he kept his fangs embedded in his human's skin, kissing and nuzzling. His hands grasped Lindsey's hips possessively, gently squeezing.

Lindsey groaned softly as his mate moved, waves of pleasure, need and love coursing through the bond. Being held in place while his master took him so slowly was torture; torture that he never wanted to end... that came through the bond as well. He continued to clench and squeeze inside around his mate, as if trying to keep Angel permanently embedded in him.

Angel kept moving slow and gently, sliding his hand under Lindsey's back so he could caress his life-mate's backside while his other hand gently grasped hold of his human's member, stroking it slowly and gently.

Lindsey's moans became more desperate as Angel continued to move; continued to rub and stroke his two most erogenous areas. His feelings of need were pulsing through the bond and he was no longer just quivering outside his body; he was quivering inside as well; quivering around the vampire's member as Angel continued moving in him, his own body grasping and pulling at his mate to hold him and keep him inside as firmly as Lindsey was held on the outside.

Angel kept his movements slow and gentle, sending waves of love, need, desire, want, longing through the bond. He made slow, gentle strokes, stroking and rubbing and squeezing.

Lindsey began panting with need, the quivering turning to shivers that were impossible to ignore. His moans became soft sobs. His body wanted to move, to ease some of the 'pressure' building up from Angel's slow and loving torture, but he couldn't move and the knowledge that his mate and master was in complete control of him had him on a tightrope of being hyper aware of everything and being close to going over the edge into a crashing drop.

Angel gently kissed his neck, drinking a small amount of Lindsey's blood before he pulled back, licking the wound closed before biting into his own wrist and holding it to his life-mate's wrist, encouraging Lindsey to drink.

Lindsey obediently latched onto Angel's wrist and began to drink slowly but steadily, opening his eyes to look up at his mate, his focus entirely on Angel. He'd come up slightly from when he'd previously begun to drop, but the glassy-eyed look was beginning to return. It was obvious through looking at him- and through the bond- that he was close to losing all control over himself, beyond the control that he had willingly given up.

"I've got you," Angel whispered, stroking the side of Lindsey's face. "I love you. I'll catch you every time you fall, my precious heartmate. My Lindsey."

Lindsey's eyes glossed over a little more at the words and he whimpered softly, a tiny sob escaping, even as he continued to slowly but steadily drink. Through the bond, his entire belief in his mate could be felt, even as his body began to tense up. And then the tenseness just broke as wave after wave of release hit him. He was falling, and he was falling fast; the only reason his body didn't thrash uncontrollably was because of the silken ties and because his mate was on top of him; he was being held in place, preventing him from hurting himself as he lost all control.

Angel held onto Lindsey, tight and securely, making sure there was no chance of his human hurting himself. His release followed, triggered by Lindsey's, and he tightened his grasp on his life-mate, waves of love and possession pulsing through the bond.

Lindsey's release went on for several long moments. By the time he finally shuddered for the last time, he'd covered nearly all of his belly and chest, and a large portion of Angel's, with his seed. He lay limp under his mate, glassy eyes and a tiny, blissed out smile on his face. The bond was a jumbled mass of feelings that he couldn't hope to untangle and make sense of. He could barely whimper, let alone form a coherent thought.

Still staying inside Lindsey, Angel stretched out on top of his life-mate, nuzzling in close to him. "I love you," he whispered against his human's skin.

Lindsey whimpered softly, turning his face toward Angel's voice and began to blink, slowly coming out from the drop. His eyes teared up and he couldn't stop himself from crying silently, the tiny smile he'd had growing into a large, brilliant grin. He felt so loved and wanted and safe and every other positive emotion it was possible to feel... He made sure it carried through the bond to his mate. Until he was able to speak intelligibly again, he'd be doing little more than happy whimpers and moans. He squeezed inside, gently, around his master's member, sending a mental image of his belly distended, along with a feeling of contentment and pride. He liked when his body showed signs that Angel had taken him... filled him. It made him feel secure, knowing that anyone who looked at him could see something was up. The fact he knew it would never happen like that in a 'normal' relationship and was due to the bond made him feel even better. Magic was on their side...how could it get any better?

Angel smiled and cupped Lindsey's face in his hand, thumb gently stroking over his life-mate's cheeks...wiping away his life-mate's tears. The mental image he sent back was of him and Lindsey wrapped together so tightly, it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Lindsey let out a tiny sigh at that image, his complete agreement with the idea obvious, as was his complete love and devotion to his mate. He turned his head to kiss Angel's palm, before clearing his throat hesitantly and whispering, "I love you, Meae..."

"I love you," Angel whispered back. "My life-mate. My whole world. My heart." His thumb ghosted over Lindsey's lips. "I'm never going to let you go."

Lindsey automatically opened his mouth for Angel, it having become second nature whenever the vampire ran a finger or thumb over his lips. He envisioned Angel walking with him, a 'leash' attached to him, tying him to the vampire whenever they left the apartment. A feeling of contented happiness accompanied the vision. He wanted Angel to hold on and never let go.

Angel slipped his thumb inside Lindsey's mouth, smiling at the mental image that his life-mate sent. He pictured Lindsey wearing a collar...the word 'Angel's' embroidered on it.

Lindsey gently closed his mouth around his mate's thumb, beginning to lick and suck on it. His body warmed noticeably with the vision Angel sent and he sent his own vision back of him wearing the collar underneath a dress shirt when they went out in public on a date.

Kissing his cheeks and his forehead, Angel whispered through the bond, _Tomorrow...I'll take you over my knee when you wake up. After we have lunch with the others, we can find the right collar. Maybe sit on the beach at midnight, with you in my lap so I can touch you._

Lindsey closed his eyes, continuing to gently lick and suck on his mate's thumb, while envisioning exactly that, a wave of need and acceptance shooting through the bond.

Angel gently kissed his human's eyelids, the kisses feather light and gentle. Remembering the image Lindsey had sent him back in the shop...of being spanked hard over Angel's knee in front of the others for being naughty, he couldn't help but ask gently, _You don't feel guilty for anything, do you, my heart?_

Lindsey sighed softly at the kisses, then again at the question. Giving one last lick to Angel's thumb, he pulled back enough to be able to answer the question the way it needed to be, opening his eyes and facing his mate so Angel could see he was telling the truth. "I always feel guilty, Utselli..." he whispered. "Beyond what I did in going to that shop without telling you first or asking permission..." He swallowed. "...There's all the time I wasted fighting you. There's all the people who were hurt and suffered because I was helping the wrong team. There's all the things I deliberately overlooked so that I wouldn't have to make an actual decision to do bad, instead of just helping bad continue..." His gaze finally lowered. "I always feel guilty and now that I'm facing the truth, I feel ashamed too."

Angel let his fingers stroke gently over Lindsey's face, caressing his cheek and chin. "You made mistakes, life-mate," he whispered. "Lorne said the truth. That the good inside you was in constant war against darkness. You didn't have anyone to pull you out of it before."

Lindsey smiled at that. "Now I do..." he said, his trust and belief in Angel palpable.

"Only because of how much good there was in you, my love," Angel whispered. "If it hadn't been there, nothing I did would have made any difference."

Lindsey swallowed hard at the words of belief his mate had in him. "I don't know if that's true... I couldn't seem to be or do good until you came. Even if it was there, it was buried deep and I wasn' lis'nin."

Angel's smile was gentle. "You just needed a bit of help, heartmate. Someone to love you and believe in you." He kissed Lindsey's cheek. "If the guilt gets too much to handle...I can provide a release. A way for you to safely let go, with me there to catch you."

Lindsey smiled serenly at that. "You always catch me..." he admitted. He looked curious for a moment. "How would you help me, master?" he asked softly. He thought he might know, but he always wanted confirmation.

Angel's thumb idly stroked Lindsey's cheek as he looked into his life-mate's eyes. "By spanking you," he answered simply. "As catharsis. To allow you to cry out the pain and the poison I know the guilt has caused you."

Lindsey pressed his face into Angel's hand. "Isn't that kinda what you've been doing?" he asked innocently.

Angel kissed him, unable to resist. "Without the sex or the arousal, my heart," he said gently. "To help you feel like you've paid."

"You can do it in a way that I won't get aroused?" Lindsey again asked, a little doubtfully, since Angel spanking him almost always aroused him, if it was occurring for a reason other than Angel punishing him and being disappointed in his behavior.

"You don't find it arousing when you're in trouble and feeling guilty," Angel said softly. "It'll be about punishment and helping with guilt. I know what it's like to feel what you described to me, but I can help you." He took Lindsey's hand and kissed it.

Lindsey nodded, gently brushing his fingers over Angel's cheek. Then he blinked and slowly lowered his arms down so that they were loosely draped around Angel's shoulders. He hadn't noticed when Angel released him from the restraints, but he had to admit the vampire had a sixth sense when it came to what Lindsey needed. Any longer with his arms bound and they would have gone numb from being in one place too long. He tentatively lowered his legs slightly as well, not wanting to dislodge his mate from being inside of him. Taking a slow breath, he whispered, "You're right. When I'm in trouble, it isn't arousing... jus' hurts and makes me wanna be a good boy for you so ya can stop spankin' and just hold 'n cuddle me..." he admitted sheepishly.

Angel kissed his neck. "You are good for me, my heart," he whispered. Stroking the side of Lindsey's face, he continued, "Even though it hurts, it wouldn't be anything like the first time. Not as long or as hard. It wouldn't need to be."

Lindsey sighed softly, slanting his head so Angel could reach his neck more easily. "...If... if I asked you to take care of me tonight...?" he said hesitantly.

"I would do that," Angel replied quietly. _I would do_ anything _for you,_ whispered through the bond.

Lindsey relaxed. "I think I'll be okay till morning..." He smiled hesitantly, before leaning up and giving a chaste kiss. "I wanna fall asleep in your arms with you still buried in me..." he admitted with a blush.

Angel kissed him back, gently and chastely. "That's absolutely fine, life-mate," he whispered, cuddling Lindsey close and tight.

Lindsey sighed happily, nuzzling against Angel's neck. He envisioned Angel carefully rolling them over so that Lindsey was laying on him, instead of under him; a slightly bashful, uneasy feeling crossing the bond. As much as he felt safe with his mate, he didn't know if he'd handle waking up underneath someone well; especially if they were inside him, connecting them intimately. He knew he wouldn't handle it well if his brain and emotions didn't wake up fast enough to calm his instincts. He hoped that wouldn't upset his mate.

Angel stroked Lindsey's hair, warm feelings of love and reassurance coming through the bond as he slowly and carefully rolled them over, settling Lindsey on top of him and kissing his head.

"Thank you, Utselii," Lindsey whispered softly. "I love you so much..." Snuggling down, with his head nestled on his mate's chest, just to the side of Angel's neck, near his shoulder, Lindsey relaxed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Angel held his mate tight and close, stroking Lindsey's hair, watching his sleeping human with a gentle, fond look on his face.

* * *

Seven hours later and Lindsey finally began to stir. He sighed happily at feeling Angel's arms around him, holding him safe and secure. Then he noticed that his mate was still inside of him, just as he'd requested. It made him feel warm inside and he sent a feeling of contented thankfulness and love through the bond to his master. Then a slightly naughty, impish feeling was sent through the bond, along with an image of Angel holding him by the hips and moving him up and down, rubbing inside of him just right so that he'd arouse and release just from his master taking him. He gently kissed the vampire's neck.

Angel tangled his fingers in Lindsey's hair, beginning to move slowly, holding his life-mate's hips just as Lindsey had envisioned, warm feelings of love and adoration coming through the bond to wrap around his life-mate.

Lindsey moaned softly, kissing Angel's neck again as the vampire _did_ rub him exactly right. It took little time at all- almost an embarrassingly fast time- for him to become fully aroused and needy. "...Master... please..." He whimpered softly against Angel's collarbone, mouthing the area in a gentle, sucking kiss.

Angel slid his hand down between Lindsey's legs, gently grasping his member and stroking and caressing as he kissed his mate's hair.

It only took a few gentle tugs and Lindsey was releasing, hard, clenching inside so that Angel could feel every spasm as it occurred. He whimpered softly, still mouthing the vampire's collarbone. If Angel had been mortal, he would have left a lurid hickey.

Angel wrapped his arms tightly around Lindsey, his release following, and he kissed the back of his life-mate's head. "You make me so happy," he whispered.

"I can't make you happier than you make me..." Lindsey grinned crookedly, looking down at his belly. A warm, contented, happy feeling of belonging spread through him and through the bond when he saw that he was distended several inches. It was obvious he was 'owned' and had been claimed by his mate. He loved looking like he'd been claimed by Angel; that anyone who knew them and saw him would know exactly what the vampire had done to him. "...Yours..." he growled out softly, rubbing his hand over his stomach hesitantly. He sighed, knowing that he'd probably shrink back to his normal flat stomach shortly after they got up. Glancing up at his master, he smiled bashfully and blushed. "...We need another bath..." he said in a whisper.

Angel kissed his life-mate when Lindsey looked up at him, fingers grazing gently over his cheek. "It seems that's what we always need when we're together, life-mate," he whispered. "I love you, Lindsey. I love you so much, my heart."

Lindsey giggled slightly at the observation, then nuzzled against Angel's hand. "I love you, Cor Meum... Meae... my Utselii..." He leaned up to kiss Angel chastely on the lips.

"I love you," Angel whispered back. "I won't ever let you go." He kissed back, just as chastely, stroking his fingers through his life-mate's hair.

Lindsey just snuggled close, kissing Angel as often as he could without taking it into more heavy activity. He was content to let the vampire call the shots this time; he'd asked for and got what he'd wanted and needed almost immediately after waking. Now he wanted to please his mate and master.

Angel cuddled his life-mate, perfectly content to hold and touch Lindsey, hands roaming over his human's back, down over his bottom.

Lindsey just made contented little moans, whimpers and sighs as Angel held and touched him. "...Like when you explore what belongs to you...claim it..." he murmured softly against Angel's neck, kissing his collar again.

"I like exploring and claiming you," Angel whispered, kissing his head. "I feel better when I have you in my arms. Even when I'm not inside you, just touching and holding onto you is enough."

Lindsey grinned, nuzzling against his mate. "...All yours..." he whispered again, feelings of love and belonging filtering through to the vampire.

" _All mine_ ," Angel whispered into his human's hair, kissing his head. "I love you so much. I can't imagine existing without you."

"I don't _want_ to exist without you..." Lindsey admitted quietly.

Angel gently touched his life-mate's chin, encouraging Lindsey to raise his head so he could kiss him. "Tonight...I want to take you to the beach," he whispered.

Lindsey looked up obediently, mouth parting slightly as he breathed out, "...To watch the stars?"

Angel nodded, kissing him. "To watch the stars," he agreed. "You curled up with your head in my lap, so I can stroke your hair. Stroke the rest of your body, too," he added.

"Mebbe I could do something too..." Lindsey said with a naughty grin, imagining something else that could be done if his head was on Angel's lap.

Angel smiled, a spike of arousal coming through the bond at that image. "I would enjoy anything you did, heartmate."

Lindsey stretched up and kissed Angel deeply. "Then I look forward to the beach tonight..." he whispered impishly, his own spike of arousal heading back to Angel.

"I look forward to all our time spent together, heartmate." Angel kissed him back, deeply and passionately.

Lindsey opened his mouth in invitation, while letting his hands roam all over his mate's shoulders, chest and through his hair.

Angel kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue inside his human's mouth. _I'm going to need to drink some blood if I'm going to claim you again, life-mate_ _,_ he whispered inside Lindsey's mind.

Lindsey sighed into Angel's mouth as he returned the kiss. At Angel's words, though, he reluctantly pulled back and took a deep breath. "Yeah...okay." He glanced down at his still swollen middle and squeezed gently around his mate's member, before asking shyly, "Is...is there some way to stop what you put in me from leaving me as soon as you pull away?" He blushed.

Angel thought about that. "I've not used them before, but there are plugs that I believe can be used." He idly stroked Lindsey's face as he spoke.

Lindsey turned his face and kissed Angel's palm. "C...can we get one, master? I like seeing evidence of your claiming me..." he admitted softly.

Angel smiled, cupping Lindsey's face. "We can get one along with the collar."

"Thank you, master..." Lindsey's grin lit up his entire face.

Angel kissed him. "If there's anything else you want...anything else you'd like to try...all you have to do is tell me."

"I'm willing to try anything you want, if it makes me more yours..." Lindsey admitted shyly, after kissing his mate thoroughly.

"I've made you mine in every way possible," Angel whispered, stroking Lindsey's pierced ears...touching the tattoo on the back of his neck.

Lindsey sighed happily as his ears and neck were stroked. "I will always belong to you..." he whispered, letting his own fingers run over the newest set of piercings.

"You're going to end up setting off security alarms," Angel commented, amused. "But I like the outward signs that show who you belong to."

Lindsey giggled, then blushed at the fact he'd giggled. "I don' care if I set off every alarm in the world if it means ever'one knows I'm yers..." he drawled happily.

Angel stroked the side of his face. "I want everyone to know, life-mate. I want to take you out on a proper date. I'm not ashamed of you or how I feel about you."

Lindsey nuzzled Angel's hand and smiled happily. "I'm not ashamed either. And I want to go everywhere and do everything with you..."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can see a movie?" Angel suggested softly. "We can sit in the dark and I'll cuddle you. Hold your hand. Kiss your neck."

"In an actual theatre?" Lindsey couldn't help the spike of excitement that shot through him at the idea of a public outing with his mate.

Angel nodded. "Outside. Where there are other people. Together."

Lindsey snuggled close again. "I guess if we want to take the first step towards doing 'outside' together, we need to get ready for lunch with our friends..." he whispered softly, if a bit hesitantly.

"Yes." Angel kissed the back of his human's neck. "How are you feeling, heartmate? About what we talked about last night?"

Lindsey nuzzled whatever part of Angel he could reach as the vampire kissed him. "...I'm feeling a little more confident that I'm not horrible for everything I did...that I can become a better person... but I still feel guilty..." he admitted softly.

"You aren't horrible," Angel whispered, kissing his neck again. "But if you need me to put you over my knee, heartmate, I will."

"I... I think I do, sir... I... I need to remember never to do or become what I was letting myself do or become... never again..." Lindsey swallowed hard.

Angel tilted Lindsey's head up to kiss him and then gently withdrew from his life-mate, sitting up to put his heartmate across his knees.

Lindsey whimpered softly as Angel withdrew, but he wasn't distressed and as soon as he was across the vampire's knees, he put his hands behind his back so Angel could hold him in place. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I did..." he said in a whisper, deliberately _not_ saying that he himself was bad.

"I know you are, my heart," Angel soothed, taking hold of his human's hands and squeezing them. "But I also know you won't do any of those bad things again." He lifted his other hand and brought it down in a firm swat that he then repeated.

Lindsey took in a quick breath at the first smack, then forced himself to relax and accept the punishment. And he listened closely to what his mate was telling him. "I'll try _so_ hard not to do them again..." he promised himself and Angel.

"I know you won't," Angel soothed, even as he settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Lindsey's thighs before starting over from the top. "You're good, heartmate. Good for me. A good man."

"..D...do you really think so?" Lindsey asked, his voice catching in his throat. His body began to squirm, despite his efforts to hold still and accept the punishment.

"I have faith in you," Angel said. "I know you're good. I brought you home with me." He completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster.

Lindsey began to cry at those words, his body still squirming as it attempted to get away from the by now painful smacks. "You hav..have faith in me..." he repeated, a sense of relief in his tone, even as his crying grew in intensity.

"I will _always_ have faith in you," Angel promised. "You're worth everything to me, my heartmate. My whole world. My everything."

And at those words, Lindsey went limp and just cried, soft sobs shaking his body. "...Love you...need you so much...help me...help me be good..." he mumbled in between tears.

" _Always_." Angel stopped the spanking and wasted no time in gathering his human into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I love you, so very much. I need you, my heart."

Lindsey snuggled as close to Angel as he could get, his sobbing calming fairly quick because his mate was holding him so tightly. He continued to sniffle though. "I love you... need you... I can't... I don't even want to think about what my life would be like now if you hadn't taken hold of me..."

"You don't have to." Angel kissed his head, inhaling his scent. "You won't _ever_ have to think about what it would be like, because I do have you. And I love you so very much, my heart. My Lindsey."

Lindsey snuggled close, nuzzling into Angel's chest. "Thank you, master... for taking care of me the way I need..." he whispered.

"And I always will," Angel promised. "Whatever you need...in whatever way you need...I'll give you _everything_."

"Just like I wanna give you everything... my Utselii..." Lindsey whispered, leaning up to give the vampire a chaste kiss.

Angel kissed him back, just as chastely. "I'll carry you to the shower and wash you and then dress you," he whispered. "Then we'll wake our little sister."

"Yessir..." Lindsey smiled crookedly, putting his head on Angel's shoulder.

Lifting Lindsey into his arms, Angel carried him through to the bathroom, helping him into the shower and turning it on so he could wash his life-mate off.

Lindsey stepped back enough that Angel could get in as well and then he began to wash his mate off, even as Angel washed him.

Angel washed Lindsey off, pressing kisses to his human's skin as he did so.

Letting out a happy sigh, Lindsey turned around so Angel could wash his back, leaning against the shower wall, his backside stuck out in silent invitation. Glancing over his shoulder with an impish smile, Lindsey wiggled his bottom.

Angel leaned in to kiss his life-mate's neck. _I would have to feed, heartmate,_ he said regretfully.

Lindsey slanted his head so Angel could kiss his neck better. "...S'ok, sir... I can be happy just being with you... having you touch me... I prolly should make sure I'm clean anyway and not still..." He bit his lip, not sure how to bring up the fact that he was expelling what Angel had put into him. Or at least what hadn't been absorbed by his body.

Angel nuzzled into his life-mate's neck, kissing and gently sucking on the skin, much as Lindsey had done to him earlier.

Lindsey sighed happily, standing still as possible so that he wouldn't move away from what his mate was doing.

Angel sucked and kissed, his arms wrapping around his mate, until, when he pulled back, he'd left a 'love bite'...a hickey...behind.

Lindsey reached up and tentatively touched the now tender area. "I'm yours," he whispered to himself, the tiny part of him that was always afraid he'd wake and find what he had with Angel was a dream calming again.

"You're mine." Angel kissed him and then finished washing him off before helping him out of the shower and drying him off.

Lindsey couldn't help reaching up to touch the 'love bite' several times as his mate dried him, a tiny smile on his face. The feeling of belonging strumming through the bond made it obvious how content he was.

Angel kissed him again, long and lingeringly, and then lifted Lindsey into his arms, carrying him through to the bedroom so he could dress him.

"We still haven't gone by my place to pick up my clothes and stuff. Or gone shopping..." Lindsey observed. "I'm gonna have to wear your stuff again..." he added, unable to stop a vision of him looking like a little boy playing dress up in daddy's clothes from leaking through the bond to his mate. It wasn't upsetting, exactly; it just made him feel a little young and helpless.

"I like seeing you in my clothes," Angel admitted. "It makes me feel even more protective of you." He stroked his human's cheek.

The feeling of uncertainty changed immediately into calm acceptance and warmth. "I love you. If it makes you happy, I'll wear whatever you want forever..." Lindsey whispered.

Angel kissed him. "We can still get your things from your apartment and go shopping...you don't have to wear my clothes all the time..."

"Maybe only when I'm with you...?" Lindsey hesitantly suggested. "Then it doesn't matter none if I feel vulnerable, cuz I know you'll protect me. If I'm by myself or someone not you... I... My clothes are my armor..." he admitted, with a hint of embarrassment.

Angel wrapped his arms around Lindsey in a tight hug. "I understand, heartmate," he whispered. "Maybe after we've had lunch, we can go by your apartment."

"If you don't mind. There's not really much there I wanna keep. Reminds me of the path I was on 'fore ya got me..." Lindsey said softly. "...Just a few things ta wear and my guitar..."

Angel smiled at the mention of his human's guitar. "I enjoyed hearing you sing last night," he said softly. "Whatever you want from your apartment, we'll get."

Lindsey smiled, giving Angel a chaste kiss. "Thank you, Meae..."

Angel kissed him back, just as chastely. _I would like to hear you sing again,_ whispered through the bond. _Just for me._

"I'll do that tonight..." Lindsey promised. "When we go to the beach..."

Angel smiled at that and kissed his life-mate's neck, then cupped Lindsey's face in his hands. "Thank you."

"I want to..." Lindsey smiled happily. He let his face lean into Angel's palm.

Angel kissed him gently and then stepped back so he could dress himself before returning to Lindsey's side. "I love you, life-mate. Everything about you."

Lindsey leaned into his lover. "Just like I love everything about you..." He smiled. "Should we go retrieve Fred now?"

Angel wrapped his arm possessively around Lindsey's waist. "Yes. I think it's time," he answered, steering his human from the room.

Fred looked up from where she was curled up the couch watching TV. "Are we eating with the others?" she asked curiously. "Cuz I didn't wanna eat till I knew what was going on..." She left unsaid that she was very hungry.

Lindsey smiled, looking at Angel to answer her.

Angel nodded. "We're going to drive to the offices. Well...I think Lindsey will have to drive. I'll be on the floor with a coat over me," he said wryly.

Lindsey frowned at that. "I'll take the truck in. Have those special windows put in. Maybe a cab on the back..."

Fred nodded.

Love and affection came clear through the bond at Lindsey's response. With a smile, Angel said, "Thank you for that, life-mate...but until you can do that, I will make do."

"Shouldn't take long. Pick up your car and drop mine off...I know who to go to." Lindsey sent a wave of love back through the bond.

Angel nodded with a smile. "Very well." The image of him and Lindsey just going for a drive in his life-mate's truck, during the day, came through the bond.

Lindsey grinned, imagining them driving through the day and curling up in a sleeping bag together in the back of the cab, under the stars at night.

Angel couldn't help but smile at the image. _I love you. My heart,_ he whispered through the bond.

Lindsey shifted closer to his mate and smiled at Fred. "Ready to go, half-pint?" He grinned at the confused and semi-offended look on Fred's face.

"I'm not that small!" she protested, even as she stood and moved to Angel's other side.

Angel wrapped an arm each around them. "I'm ready to go and see the rest of our family," he commented.

"Lead the way, cap'n!" Lindsey teased gently, sending his desire to obey Angel through the bond.

Fred nodded. "Yep. I'll follow along like a good lil' soldier..." she teased as well.

Giving both of them an affectionate smile, Angel grabbed a coat, to protect him from the sun, before he steered them both outside and to the truck.

 **The End**


End file.
